When You Least Expect It
by Midnight Sesshy
Summary: InuYasha Takahashi, famous, sexy, wealthy and obviously talented, yet he's a horrible father to his twin sons and married to Kikyo, who isn't mother material. Will the intrusion of Kikyo's half sister Kagome change anything? [[Disclaimer: We do not own InuYasha or any of its characters]]
1. The Hell I Call Family

**A/N: Hello people! =] This is a new collab profile between me (Sesshy-lover92) and my best friend ever (DarkShadow At Midnight). We decided this story is going to be kick butt with us as a team! Make sure to review if you like it. If you want to know more about us and our individual works, visit our profiles since we already gave the usernames! This story will be funny! Just warning =)**

**Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

_The ocean is calm on this cool summer day, the sun is about to set and the sky is in different shades of red and orange, further into the sand you can see a man with a high ponytail and the outline of what seems to be a beautiful woman by him. They turn and face each other…_

"Juro, why are you leaving on such short notice?" The woman looked young with watery hazel eyes.

The man lifted his head and his warm blue eyes looked deep into hers. "I'm sorry Mina, I must leave. I am doing you no good here, I am just hurting your relationship with your family."

Mina moved closer as did Juro, they were barely an inch apart when Mina whispered, "But I don't care about them…I care about you, I want you. They don't matter."

Juro was just about to lean in for the kiss when…

"CUT!" came a voice from off the set.

"Finally!" exclaimed Kouga, stepping away from Kikyo and glaring her in the eyes. "Would it kill you to brush your teeth once in a while?"

She crossed her arms, glaring back, "For your information, I brush my teeth every single month."

"Is that before or after you suck on InuYasha's cock?" Kouga shot back.

Kikyo gasped dramatically, "Excuse me!"

"Knock it off you too!" yelled the same voice that had ended the scene of the movie.

Kikyo pouted and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She sniffed,

"InuYasha, it isn't me, it's Kouga. It's always insulting me. I don't even do anything to him."

Kouga scoffed, rolling his eyes, "Trust me, your looks alone do everything!"

"Sorry, I don't accept compliments from homosexuals. Besides, I'm already taken" She hissed back at him.

InuYasha spoke before Kouga could start screaming at the top of his lungs,

"Enough! I'm starting to get sick of this."

Kikyo ran her fingers through InuYasha's jet black bangs, looking up into his golden hazel eyes. She smiled in a seducing way,

"Then fire him."

InuYasha looked her in the eyes, use to her seduction tricks, "I can't, the son of a bitch is the best actor we've got."

Kouga smirked at that remark, but Kikyo spoke before he could,

"Hey! I am the best you've got," she moved in front of him completely and put her leg around his waist, "And I don't mean just on set." As soon as she said that she started to kiss him deeply.

InuYasha pushed her away almost immediately, pulled her leg off him, moved his lips next to her ears and whispered, "Kikyo, you really do need to brush your teeth." He walked away smiling satisfied.

Kouga burst into laughter and Kikyo glared at him,

"Stop your fucking howling. It wasn't funny." She huffed and walked away to the bathroom.

"DADDY!" Two adorable black haired boys shouted while running towards InuYasha. Sango was running after them looking flushed.

InuYasha turned to see his twin boys running towards his leg, making him stubble a bit in shock.

"Hey Haru and Kai; is it really that time of day already? Sango, you know I can't get any work done with them around here." As InuYasha said that Kikyo came out of the bathroom and looked towards them.

"What are they doing here!? Don't I pay YOU to take care of them?" She directed her questions to Sango.

Sango clenched her teeth and tried to talk calmly through them. "Well first off, you don't PAY me anything. Second, they are your kids so they are also your responsibility. Third, I have an important meeting and I can't leave them alone a second without Haru planning some sort of evil scheme."

At that moment Haru turned to look at her, his once innocent brown eyes had a spark of pure mischievousness. Kai grabbed his father's hand and tugged on it, looking up at him,

"Daddy you promised to spend time with us today."

"Kai, I can't, I don't have any time. It's a school night today anyway right?"

Haru let go of his father's leg and frowned, "No, it's Friday."

"You promised you'd take us for ice cream!" said Kai, his voice raising.

InuYasha huffed, "Sango, please. I really don't have time for this. This movie has to be in theaters by next year and we have a lot of other scenes to shoot. Not to mention editing afterwards and putting it all together. We need all the time we can get."

"_InuYasha, please_. I have a meeting to go to and I've already missed two because of this exact thing. They're your sons, now you deal with them. I'm going to be late." Sango turned to leave before stopping and looking at him. "Where's Miroku?"

"How the hell am I suppose to know?" he grumbled. "I'm not your husband-sitter. He's probably off with Sesshomaru somewhere."

Sango glared at him, shook her head then left the studio, not having the time to look for him around the huge set. InuYasha sighed, kneeling down to his sons,

"Now. Haru, Kai. I want you two to sit in a chair and do your homework while I work. Ok?"

"We don't have homework. It's Friday." said Haru, his hands in a fist at his side.

Kai nodded, "Ok Daddy."

Haru glared at his brother.

"I'm really sorry, now please. Sit down somewhere and behave…Haru."

"Fine." Haru stomped off with his hands still in a fist. When he reached where Kai had chosen to sit down he looked at him and smirked. Kai knew exactly what that meant.

"Haru, no! We shouldn't interrupt daddy, he's going to get mad at us and yell. Maybe if we're good he'll take us to get ice cream when he's done!"

Haru looked at his brother as if he was insane, "Since when does daddy EVER take us anywhere? He's _always_ too busy; besides we aren't doing anything dangerous Kai! We're just going to be in his movie!"

Kai looked worried; his brown eyes expressed the opposite of what Haru's did. "Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Haru took that as his yes and started filling Kai in on the plan.

Xxxx-xxxxxxx-xxxxxxx

"I'm telling you Sesshomaru, if you keep that look up, no ladies will approach me…so MOVE AWAY! Or smile. Whichever is less painful." Miroku looked towards Sesshomaru and smiled as if to show him how to do it.

Sesshomaru simply walked around the table and moved away. "I do not wish to be associated with you either way."

Miroku snickered and as soon as Sesshomaru was a good distance away, sure enough a woman approached him.

"Hello beautiful." Miroku took her hand and kissed it. "May I have the honor of knowing the name of such an angel?"

The woman giggled but it ended all too quickly as she felt a hand on her backside. She turned red and slapped Miroku so hard, a red handprint was left on his cheek. She started to stomp away.

"I'm sorry! It is this cursed hand of mine! Please excuse it!" Miroku yelled after her with a stupid grin on his face.

Sesshomaru looked over at him and with an emotionless face said, "Stupidity."

Xxxxxxx-xxxxxxxx-xxxxxx

InuYasha started the next scene shortly after making sure Kai and Haru were "occupied".

"Haru, I really don't think we should do this. Do you want to make both Mom and Dad upset with us?"

He rolled his eyes, guiding the way around the set, "Would you stop being such a baby and have some fun for once."

"Not when fun is gonna get us in trouble!" Kai protested.

Haru shushed as they approached the cables and cords, "Sh!"

He stepped carefully over the cords, trying to get to the outlet box,

"Alright, just stay where you are while I mess with these buttons."

Haru looked at the row of buttons; he didn't know which to flip off. Kai asked,

"How come I have to stand here?"

"Cause you'll screw everything up." he replied.

"Will not."

"Will too."

"No I won't! Just let me-"

"Kai, watch where you're-"

He tripped over one of the cords that were hooked up to what looked like a generator and everything shut off. The entire studio went dark. Both of the twins winced when they heard their father's outraged voice,

"What the hell is going on!?"

"InuYasha!? What's going on?!" exclaimed Kikyo.

Kouga muttered, "Didn't you just hear him ask that?"

"I think something knocked the generator off, Mr. Takahashi."

Haru reached out in the darkness, looking for his brother when finally he grabbed his shoulder. Just as he feared, Kai started screaming,

"Who's there! Let go! Let go!"

"Stop moving around stupid! It's me!" yelled Haru.

Kai continue to scream, beginning to sob, "Let go! Daddy! Where are you?!"

"Shut up!" Haru yelled louder.

A flashlight came on and behind the light stood Sesshomaru. Haru froze, letting go of Kai who ran towards him,

"Uncle Sesshomaru!"

He wrapped his arms around his leg, continuously sobbing. Someone walked past Sesshomaru, there was shuffling and the lights finally turned on.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review! =]**


	2. Enough Complications to Go Around

**Here's the second chapter of "When You Least Expect It". Thanks a lot for the..three reviews we actually got! That's thanks to:**

**LovinHoneyXDHoneyLovin**

**JusTheUnderdog**

**Shichinintai's girl**

**We really appreciated the reviews and hope you review again! Enjoy the chapter! **

**Xxxxxx-xxxxxxx-xxxxxx**

Haru was relieved that his Uncle didn't say anything to him. He just stared, but that alone was terrifying. Once they got Kai to calm down, InuYasha and Kikyo took them home. When they pulled up to the house, Haru wanted to jump out the car and take off. Thanks to Kai, some of the scenes that were shot somewhere were lost once everything was turned back on. Haru hadn't ever since him that mad; he shrugged, crossing his arms as he got out the car and followed his parents, along with Kai, to the door.

Once they were inside, InuYasha started pacing,

"Haru! Why are you always causing trouble!? It's beginning to get old, real fast! And Kai, if you knew he was about to disobey me, why didn't you stop me!?

Kikyo huffed, plopping down on the couch and taking off her stilettos. Kai stood by Haru, not answering, just looking down at the floor. Haru still had his arms crossed,

"I was just having some fun! We never get to do anything!"

"I let you two do anything you want!" He exclaimed, his face turning slightly red with frustration.

Kai mumbled, looking up, "It's not the same without you there Daddy."

InuYasha's angry face didn't change. He started pacing now,

"You two have cost me a lot, do you know that!?"

"YES FATHER! WE ALWAYS COST YOU TOO MUCH TROUBLE, YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE TIME FOR US! WE DON'T SEE YOU AND YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT WE DO UNLESS IT GETS IN THE MIDDLE OF YOUR IMPORANT JOB! I HATE YOU!" Haru yelled and stomped off with tears running down his face.

Kai looked at his father teary-eyed and followed Haru up the stairs. InuYasha froze where he stood. His son said the words he too once said to his father. A father, who was too preoccupied to see him, be with him, or understand him; how well he knew that feeling. Oh the irony that he had turned into the person he disliked the most. He stared out, too shocked to speak as the words repeated over and over in his mind.

"Inu-love…what's the matter?" Kikyo whispered, coming up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

He signed, looking down into his wife's grey eyes, "Nothing."

"Something is wrong. You're stressed out." She said, tangling her fingers in his hair. "You should relax."

Kikyo ran her hands down his chest but he stopped her, grabbing her wrist,

"Stop. Haru and Kai are upstairs."

She smiled, leaning into his chest , kissing his neck,

"That didn't stop you when they were babies."

"No, Kikyo, I'm serious." He pushed her back then walked into the kitchen.

She huffed then followed him. InuYasha grabbed a glass and poured himself a glass of gin. He took it down in one gulp. Kikyo crossed her arms, leaning against the door frame,

"Why can't we just go away for a while? We haven't been alone together for so long."

He sighed, "Maybe we I can find someone to trust to keep the twins."

"Why can't you just leave them with your brother?" she asked.

InuYasha frowned, "Because he's a jackass that's why."

"Then we can hire someone." she suggested.

InuYasha thought about that, "I don't know-

An emotion flashed in Kikyo's eyes and she walked over to him,

"Or…we can just send them to a school far away."

InuYasha's eyes narrowed,

"Kikyo, they are our responsibility. We did choose to have them; we just can't get rid of them like that. As much as I want to get away too, we also have work to do. We can deal with them later."

Kikyo sighed as she put some distance between InuYasha and herself. She walked upstairs and came back moments later with a new outfit and shoes.

"Where are you going Kikyo?"

"Since you refuse to take me out, I'm going out by myself. I'll be back later. If you need to leave just call Sango or something." She walked over to him and passionately kissed him then walked away swinging her hips, hypnotizing InuYasha.

InuYasha relaxed on the couch until he realized what was off about his day, the boys upstairs were absolutely silent, and that…could only mean trouble. He pushed himself up the stairs and opened the door to their room. Kai was fast asleep in his bed, under the covers and Haru was as well, yet the covers were over his head. InuYasha sighed, walking over to Kai and seeing obviously cried himself to sleep.

He walked over to Haru and pulled the covers from his head; he just had to be the difficult one. The pillow was over his head as well, InuYasha took it from his head and saw that he was asleep. Despite the tough front the puts up, he's still a child and cries when he's upset and that made InuYasha feel even more guilty than he already was. He touched Haru's cheek and gave a small smile. Haru didn't move, still fast asleep.

InuYasha tucked Haru in before leaving the room and heading downstairs into his own. He could use a long nap before heading back to the studio for an all-nighter. It's the only way they'll be able to catch up with what had to be done. InuYasha walked into his room, took a long hot shower, put on a white shirt and just his boxers and fell onto his king sized bed. He immediately fell into a deep sleep.

Xxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxx

In the crowded airport no one paid attention to her as she strolled by, this is exactly what she wanted. She wanted to just be another face in the crowd, even if she was the only one wearing sunglasses. She stopped at the end of the line to where she would soon walk out into her plane. She looked back, closed her eyes and sighed. Horrible idea. As soon as her eyes closed, red clouded her vision, voices shouted in her head and pain hit her so hard she gasped for air.

"Please move forward ma'am." She heard a voice say, they sounded a bit annoyed.

"I'm sorry." Kagome apologized while bowing deeply.

Most people would think this is out of respect, yet most people didn't know her past. She was skilled at hiding her face, and finding out who she was talking to without directly looking at them. She quickly searched the female's body for the insignias she knew were the ones to avoid; as she saw no marks she lifted her head and threw her a brilliant smile. The woman checked her ticket, nodded and let Kagome pass. Once she was on the plane, she felt a small amount of weight lift from her shoulders but there was that nagging though telling her she was nowhere near in the clear. She sat in the very front, next to the window. Kagome looked down at her watch. It read four, she should be in Tokyo, Japan by 4a.m.

Kagome huffed and sunk in her seat, tears were beginning to burn her eyes. She closed her eyes, not wanting them to fall; she couldn't catch anyone's attention. A voice made her jump,

"Is this seat taken?"

Kagome looked to her right and saw that it was a elderly woman and shook her head,

"No, it's free."

The woman sat down and let out a relieved sigh. Kagome turned and looked out the window.

"Passengers, we are about to take sight. Please take a seat and fasten your seat belts."

Kagome put on her seat belt and closed her eyes. She could use some sleep since she hadn't had any for a couple of hours. The drive to the airport was long and the flight to Tokyo, Japan from New York City was over 12 hours long. Kagome relaxed and soon as the plane was in the sky, she was asleep. Hoping she wasn't going to be a huge disappointment.

Xxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxx

InuYasha was sleeping on his bed when a loud banging on his door awoke him, it was almost 5a.m. He got up, and went to the door fully awake and ready to unleash a world of hurt on whoever woke him. He opened the door and found that it was Kikyo…with bags in her hands.

"Kikyo what the hell are you doing with luggage and why the fuck did you knock when you have a key!? Do you KNOW what time it is!? Why the hell are you home so late?!" InuYasha was turning slightly red as he asked each question.

'Kikyo' stood at the door looking completely lost and idiotic with a blank look on her face. It wasn't until she finally spoke that InuYasha realized his mistake.

"I am not Kikyo. My name is Kagome."

InuYasha was too tired to let the name click so he responded, "Kikyo stop messing around and get inside, you're pissing me off." He sounded annoyed.

'Kikyo' also seemed annoyed, "MY name is KA-GO-MAY. Do you understand!? Kikyo is my half-sister."

InuYasha finally let the name register into his head and his jaw dropped nearly to the ground, he had a hard time closing it. The woman in front of his door he had never met, sure, she had kept the twins for a couple of summers but he never felt the need to meet her. If it wasn't for the fact that he knew that Kikyo and Kagome were half sisters, he could have sworn they were twins. After gawking for a while, he cleared his throat,

"Well why didn't you say so!?"

"I just did you…" she held her tongue then pushed past him and into the house. "Where's Kikyo?"

InuYasha closed the door and locked it; he followed her into the living room where she dropped her bags by the couch,

"I don't know. Oh damn it all! I didn't wake up to go back to the studio! Sesshomaru's going to kill me!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. Almost everyday on the news, she sees something about the famous Japanese director InuYasha Takahashi is directing a movie to be in theaters in America soon. He walked into his room, searching for his Blackberry. Kagome followed,

"So you don't know where she is?"

"No, I told you I didn't." He replied, walking past her out the room and texting away on his cell.

She asked, "Do you at least know where you twin sons are? Haru and Kai if you didn't know."

"Of course I know where my children are!" he exclaimed, turning around and glaring at her.

Kagome glared, "Shocker there."

"I don't have time for this. They're upstairs, feel free to sleep on the floor in their room tonight." He shot back; after grabbing a few things he left in the living room then went back to his room, slamming the door.

Kagome rolled her eyes then headed upstairs,

"Jerk."


	3. The Wonders of Kagome

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, we worked hard on it! Please review! ^.^ **

**~ Red & Kita**

* * *

The warmth on her face made her squint her eyes open. The window shade was wide open and the sun was hitting her face directly. Kagome pushed the blanket off and walked towards the window. Her back felt stiff, although there was a carpet on their floor, it was still pretty hard. She looked towards the beds and saw the sleeping faces of Haru and Kai. She sighed,

_'I wonder if by coming here I've put them in any danger.'_ She shook her head, as if to clear the thought.

"Mommy?"

She looked up to see Kai sitting on his bed, rubbing his eyes. She has spent endless summers with them that she didn't need to even look at them to tell them apart. She smiled,

"No Kai, not mommy."

Kai looked up, eyes wide with excitement. He recognized that voice.

"Kagome!" Exclaimed Kai, jumping out of his bed and running right into her, making her fall back onto the carpet. Kagome laughed,

"It's nice to see you too Kai!" He had his arms tightly wrapped around her neck as he exclaimed,

"Haru! Haru! Wake up!"

Haru growled grumpily, "Kai! Shut up!"

Kai frowned, "But-"

Haru shot up, before he could yell, he caught sight of Kagome.

She smiled at his shocked face.

Haru sat on his bed, his eyes a mixture of excitement, confusion, and doubt.

"Haru, it's rude to stare." Kai reminded him innocently.

Kagome burst out laughing as Haru crossed his arms and let out a sound that sounded much like a "Keh!"

Once Haru got over his initial shock, he looked at Kagome.

"It's not summer and you never come here, what's going on?"

Haru has always been very perceptive, way beyond his years. Kagome tried to hide her anxiety and smiled unconvincingly.

"Well I missed my favorite nephews!!" she quickly changed tones and pouted, "Why? Don't you want me around?" She put her head down as if about to cry.

Haru quickly changed his tone, "NO NO! THAT WASN'T WHAT I MEANT! I was just curious, it's just weird. But we want you around Kagome! We missed you!"

Kagome looked up and smiled, "Good! Now, who wants pancakes!?"

Kai jumped off Kagome and started yelling,

"I DO! I DO! I DO!!!"

Haru rolled his eyes, "So you can burn them like last time?"

Kagome frowned, "Hey!"

Haru laughed, "Beat you guys downstairs!"

With that said, he was out the door. Kai and Kagome chased after him, calling him a cheater. When they got downstairs, no one was around. Kai walked over to his parents' room and knocked. When he got no answer, he peeked inside and said,

"They're at work."

Kagome grinned, "Then let's have some fun!"

"Yeah! Pancakes first!" Laughed Kai.

Haru asked, "Why not just some cereal? That way we all survive."

Kagome put her hands on her hips, giving a glare. Kai poked his brother repeatedly on the side,

"Stop being so mean Haru."

He smacked his hand away, "Stop poking me you turd!"

"Well stop being mean to Kagome!"

Haru looked at his brother and smirked,

"If that's what you want, then okay."

Kai paled and ran behind Kagome's legs. Kagome looked at Haru with the 'you know me better than that' look, and Haru dropped the smirk.

"Let's go make the pancakes before Kikyo and crabby pants get back!" Kagome smiled and walked towards the kitchen, Kai right on her tail.

Haru took his time getting to the kitchen, his face serious and in deep thought. As Kagome got the pancake flour, it occurred to him. He walked over to her,

"Let me help you." Haru told her while taking the pancake flour, as soon as the flour was completely in his hands; the smirk reappeared on his face.

Kagome was too busy looking in the fridge to notice anything out of the ordinary. Haru looked at Kai and raised his eyebrow in the most mischievous way. Kai's eyes widened and he shook his head rapidly. Haru scooped up a clomp of watery flour and launched it into the back of Kagome's neck. She squealed loudly in surprise. Kagome swirled around in an about face and exclaimed,

"Haru! You little troublemaker!"

He looked into her blazing eyes, laughing loudly, "Hahaha! Did you hear her little girly scream, Kai?! Ahhhhhhhh. Ahaha."

"Come here!" she said as she threw herself at him.

Haru was quick and dumped the entire bowl onto her head. Kagome gasped as the flour oozed down her face. Kai was standing there wide eyed. She stood up straight, back straight and hands shaking slightly. Haru's huge smile fell as he expected the usual; he expected exactly what his father would do, until….

When he looked down, waiting for the yelling and scolding to begin, he felt something gooey all over his hair. He looked up to see Kagome smirking evilly while wiping some more of the ooze off her face and preparing to throw it at him. Haru looked at her and as she was going to throw the substance at him, he pulled Kai in front of him. The ooze hit him straight in the face.

Kai looked at Kagome with wide eyes, Kagome had her hands over her mouth, and Haru was standing behind Kai smirking. It was all silent, until Kagome started exploding with laughter, she laughed so hard tears were rolling down her eyes and she was on the floor,

"Kai! Your face! AH! Change the expression, PLEASE!!!" She was laughing so hard that she could barely breathe.

Kai started giggling, then went to full laughter too. Kai and Kagome were both on the floor laughing, covered in ooze. Haru stood there looking at them, smiling,

_'I love it when we're with her.'_ He soon joined into the laughter too.

When everyone calmed down, they noticed three things. They were hungry, they never made the pancakes, and the kitchen was a mess. Oh, and a fourth thing; Kikyo and Inuyasha were to be home in twenty minutes for lunch. Kagome sighed,

"I suppose we have to clean this mess up, don't we?"

Haru scoffed, "Nah. Why can't we just go out to eat or something."

"Know what, that's a good idea." Said Kagome.

Kai looked at them like they were crazy, "We should just clean this up! Daddy isn't going to be happy when he comes home. Mommy isn't either."

"You're such a Momma's/Daddy's boy." Said Haru, rolling his eyes.

Kagome shook her head and smiled, "Well I think it's so cute at how much you love your parents."

"I just don't want them to get mad." He said, looking her in the eyes then down.

She looked at Kai, "What do you-"

"Can we go eat? I'm really hungry." Said Haru, saving his brother from any suspicious questions Kagome had.

Kagome nodded, "Uh, yeah. Go get dressed and I'll clean up a bit."

They nodded and ran upstairs; she watched. Kagome thought,

'_I wonder what Kai meant by that?'_

She shook her head and vowed to figure it out later. A couple of minutes later, the boys came downstairs in decent clothing. Kagome grabbed her wallet and asked,

"Hope you boys don't mind walking?"

"Why don't we just take your car?" Asked Kai.

Kagome opened her mouth then closed it, trying to come up with someone convincing. Haru snickered, nudging his brother,

"Maybe she's _on a diet._"

"You mean like Mommy's diets?" He asked.

Kagome glared, "No! I just…didn't bring it! I'm staying so for a while or whatever. Let's just go! Unless you two want to run into your parents."

They were out the door without another word, Kagome laughed and called as she followed,

"Stay close to me!"

XxXxXxX

InuYasha and Kikyo hadn't spoken since they got in the car. He still didn't know where she was all night and she just didn't give a damn that he was mad.

"You missed the turn to our house." She told him not really caring.

He grounded his teeth and kept driving, making a fast, illegal U-turn. When they arrived, Kikyo walked straight into the bedroom and closed the door gently; meaning InuYasha could go in if he pleased. He sat on the couch; put his head back with his hands over his eyes and sighed. He relaxed there for a few minutes until his stomach growled. He decided he'd go into the kitchen and make himself a sandwich. He walked towards the kitchen and stopped at the door. He was confused at first; seeing all his dishes everywhere, clumps of some weird substance all over his floor, and no one in the kitchen to take responsibility for the mess. Then, it clicked.

He yelled in a growl like fashion the name of the one person who he could think of to be responsible for such a mess….

"HARU!!!!!"


	4. Opposites Attract

**When You Least Expect It**

**Chapter 4**

InuYasha was pacing, growling with his hands in a tight fist while Kikyo sat on the couch watching him. She didn't look happy either,

"How dare she take _my _sons somewhere without our consent."

He snarled, "If something happens to them-

Before he could say anymore, the front swung up. Haru and Kai ran in laughing, Kagome came chasing after them and wrapping her arms around both of them,

"Got'cha!"

Haru and Kai squirmed in her arms, still laughing until they heard InuYasha cleared his throat. The laughing died and smiles fell. Kagome released the two and stood up straight,

"What's with the angry faces?"

Kikyo shot up out of her seat, arms wide open,

"Haru! Kai! Thank Kami you two are ok!"

She hugged the two. Kai was confused, not hugging his mother back while Haru yanked himself out of his mother's hold. Kagome was confused,

"What's going on?"

Kikyo released Kai and stood up straight,

"Boys, go to your rooms. We have to speak to Kagome."

Kai looked worriedly towards Kagome and Haru just stood there in defiance. Kai started walking towards the stairs,

"Haru, go upstairs now." InuYasha nearly growled.

"Why? Are you going to yell at Kagome? If you are then why should I leave!?"

"Haru, I am your father. You will listen to me, go upstairs NOW!"

"Haru and Kai, go upstairs, I'll be up in a minute," Kagome reassured them with her confident smile.

Kai sluggishly walked up the stairs, while Haru stomped his way up and made sure to slam the door upon his arrival to his room. Kagome started speaking before anyone else had the chance,

"Why do you talk to them in that manner!? They're not slaves, their children and Haru is rebellious but if you spoke to him calmly-"

"Don't you DARE tell me how to raise my children!" InuYasha interrupted.

Kagome glared, "I wouldn't have to if you knew how to do it, who the hell leaves their children alone AND while their asleep! What if there was a fire!? Who would be the responsible one!?"

"You would! I knew you were here and I knew you'd watch them! If anything were to happen at all, it'd be YOU that's responsible!" He shot back.

She raised her voice even more, her hands clamping into a tight fist, "Then why the hell are you so angry? Why are you harassing me about taking them out if you knew I was going to take good care of them, huh!? Did I have to call you and ask you for permission while they stayed with me over the summer!?"

InuYasha was quiet, she'd got him there. Kikyo stepped in to save him and asked,

"Why are you even here Kagome?"

Kagome looked at her half sister, that question took her by surprise and she answered to quickly, "Can I not visit my nephew's?"

"You're lying. You've always been a horrible liar; now why are you here!?"

"I'm here to visit Kai and Haru! I don't have take crap from you two! I'm actually glad I came, the condition those two are in is ridiculous! I promise you, if you two weren't famous, social services would gladly take them off your hands! Is that what you two want?!"

"You bitch!" cursed InuYasha, taking one step towards her. "You make it seem as if we beat our children for no reason or something!"

Kagome yelled at him, outraged, "You might as well! They're only seven years old! You screaming at them when they just want attention from their parents, never telling them you love them, throwing them to Sesshomaru when they've _misbehaved_ when once again they ONLY want your attention! What kind of a father are you!? Wh-"

"I don't have to hear this from a grungy like you!" He snarled, suddenly in her face now. "You know nothing, you are nothing, if you were you wouldn't be here! You'd have your own family and your own children! Is that why you're here!? Because you have no life, you ugly bitch!?"

Kagome looked right into his face, her eyes full of tears now, she looked as if she wanted to say something but couldn't. She pushed past him and ran up the stairs. Once she reached the boys room she realized she had nowhere to go. This was not her home, she couldn't go slamming doors. She sighed, tears now freely falling down her face. She wandered around the second floor for the bathroom until she found it. She walked in and washed her face, taking in deep breaths, 'I have to get my own place, I can't stay here and be humiliated on a daily bases. Stupid, know-it-all director and sell-out half sister.' She calmed herself down, and once her face was clear of tears or any sign that she cried; she walked to Haru and Kai's room. She knocked on the door, expecting no answer.

"Come on in Kagome, we never lock the door."

Kagome walked in and sat down on the floor next to the both of them.

"How did you know it was me Haru?"

"Easy; mommy and daddy never come up here to talk to us when we get upset or they yell at us." Kai answered her without taking his eyes off the floor.

Kagome sighed, she saw how much pain this caused the both of them, they both acted differently to it but it hurt them the same way.

"Well I suppose I better pack up guys, I'm going to get an apartment here so now you guys can visit me all you want!"

Kai looked up from the floor, his eyes suddenly excited,

"Really!? You're going to be around more! So we can see you more than just summers!?"

"Yes," Kagome smiled, "I'm going to be around for your birthday, Christmas, Thanksgiving, and any holiday really."

Kai jumped up and threw his arms around Kagome's neck.

"Thank you so much Kagome!"

Kagome hugged him back, but after a minute they pulled apart.

"So, who's helping me pack?"

Haru looked at her as if she was insane,

"Kagome, you never unpacked!"

Kagome looked at her suitcase in the room and let out a nervous laugh,

"Kind of forgot about that! Okay, well that takes care of that. We, as in, all of us; better go clean the kitchen…it wasn't good to leave it that way in the first place! So boys, let's get our cleaning on... Kagome style!"

Haru grunted, crossing his arms, "I don't want to clean up."

"And I don't want to see Mommy and Daddy." Said Kai under his breath.

Kagome kept her smile, "It won't take us long to clean and afterwards we can watch movies! Would you two like that?"

Haru kept his arms crossed while Kai nodded with a big smile on his face. Kagome kneeled in front of Haru,

"Aw, come on. We can have _ice creamm." _

He looked into her eyes than sighed, "Fine."

"Yes!" Exclaimed Kai, taking Kagome's hand and leading her out the door, Haru right behind them.

When they got downstairs, InuYasha and Kikyo weren't there. Kagome sighed of relief,

'_They're in their room; I really don't want to see either of them right now._'

Once they got into the kitchen, they began cleaning. Kagome clapped her hands together,

"Ok. I'll sweep, Kai you'll wipe the counter tops and Haru you'll wash the dishes. There."

Haru didn't complain, "I'll have them shinier than ever."

Kagome smiled, knowing he wanted to impress her. She rustled his head,

"I know you will. Now let's get to work so we can watch at least two movies before your you two have to be in bed."

Kai and Haru grabbed some stools and started they task. Kagome grabbed the broom and started sweeping up the mess. After half an hour, the kitchen was spotless. Kagome smiled,

"You boys did a very good job!"

Both of them blushed and avoided looking at her. Kagome wanted to squeal and hug them, they were so cute when they did things to make each other look even more alike. She asked,

"So, what should we get for snacks?"

"Popcorn!" Said Kai.

"And ice cream!"

Kagome laughed, "Alright! We'll get both. You two go pick a movie while I get the snacks."

The two ran off, shouting what movies to get. When Kagome got the snacks, Haru and Kai had already started the movie.

"Hey! You didn't wait for me?"

"You were taking too long and we wanted to watch it!" Haru shrugged.

Kagome went over to the couch and sat right between them, putting her arms around their shoulder and bringing them closer to her. It was about an hour into the movie when Kagome heard light snoring; sadly, she had gotten into the kids movie too. She looked down to see that Kai and Haru were both fast asleep next to her, and the one snoring was Kai. She giggled and decided to take them to their bed. She picked Kai up first and carried him upstairs, gently placing him on his bed and tucking him in. She then went back downstairs and repeated the process with Haru.

Once both were in their bed and tucked in, she went and kissed both their foreheads. She smiled, and walked out the door, closing it behind her. She walked back downstairs to clean up the snacks and drinks and stop the movie. She was in deep thought while taking the bowl of popcorn and a cup of melted ice cream into the kitchen. She was in so much thought that she didn't notice the person in front of her and slammed right into their chest, spilling ice cream all over their shirt.

"SHIT! Could you watch where you're going!?"

"Sorry! It was an accident Mr. InuYasha sir!" She said the last part very sarcastically.

"Well now guess who's cleaning my shirt?" He smirked, and took off his shirt.

Kagome saw his well toned chest and great abs, and was shocked. A director with a good figure, you'd think he was a model.

"Ha! I'm not your maid, I'm not doing anything!" Kagome huffed and walked past him into the kitchen.

InuYasha looked back, about to follow her into the kitchen, when he saw her walking, his eyes went down a bit.

'_Damn, she has a nice…_' InuYasha shook his head, clearing the thought from his mind. '_I've been hanging around Miroku too much!_' He followed her into the kitchen and trapped her at the sink.

"Now you can't walk away from me. You're cleaning my shirt, you're the one who got it dirty."

InuYasha's voice was calm, in a kind of seductive way. He was face to face with Kagome. 'She has such full pink lips too… her eyes are so…' subconsciously he started leaning in.

Kagome pushed him away, not noticing how he was getting closer. At that moment Kikyo walked into the kitchen, to find InuYasha extremely close to Kagome.

"What's going on? Why don't you have a shirt on Inu?" Kikyo walked over to InuYasha and put her hands on his chest.

InuYasha shook his head,

'_I can't believe I was about to kiss her! Out of all people, her! But hey, she does have sexy lips and a nice a- STOP. Stupid thoughts._'

"InuYasha, are you listening to me!?" Kikyo sounded whinny, he hated when she did that.

"Stupid girl over there spilled ice cream all over my shirt, she's washing it though, so it's whatever, I'll just sleep shirtless." InuYasha shrugged, he was still in a half daze that he almost kissed her.

'_Who wouldn't want to kiss her? Those pajama shorts don't do anything to help the temptation…_' InuYasha growled out loud, frustrated at his own thoughts.

"What's wrong Inu-poo?" Kikyo asked, her hands still on his chest.

InuYasha pulled away, "I'm going to bed!" He started to walk out of the kitchen but stopped, and threw his shirt at Kagome,

"I don't want it stained."

Kagome snarled at him but smiled tightly, "I'll wash it alright."

He didn't hear that as a threat and continued onto his room. Kagome turned back towards the sink and grinned, stuffing the shirt into the garbage disposal, not paying any attention to Kikyo who stood by the fridge with her arms crossed. She studied Kagome and asked,

"Why did InuYasha have you against the sink?"

"What are you talking about?" Asked Kagome, turning on the water then the switch which made a loud deadly sound and it tore the shirt to shreds.

She frowned, "You know what I'm talking about and of all the close you have, you wear that?"

Kagome turned off the disposal then looked at her. Kikyo walked over to her and glared,

"Let's get one thing straight right now. InuYasha is _my_ husband and Haru and Kai are _my_ sons. Got it?"

She looked confused for a moment before bursting out laughing, "Ha! Ok, ok so you think I'm after your husband? As if! I wouldn't want to be with him even if he was the last man on earth!"

"You can't fool me Kagome. Every girl in Tokyo wants him, what makes you any different?"

"Well for one, I _know_ what he's like behind closed doors. If they knew, do think they'd be all over him?"

Kikyo laughed, "He's rich Kagome! Do you think he'd care?"

"And I suppose that's why you're with him, huh?" Asked Kagome.

Kikyo's hand twitched as if she wanted to slap her but composed herself, "Stay away from my man."

With that said, she pushed past her then went into her room. Kagome scoffed, leaning against the door frame. She could hear Kikyo giggle seductively and the sound of a thump as they, what sounded like, fell on the bed. Kagome shook her head, went upstairs and closed the door to the boys room. She thought angrily,

"_They'd actually do that while they're here?_"

"Kagome?"

She looked to her let to see Kai looking at her tiredly. Kagome smiled,

"What is it Kai?"

"Will you sleep with me?" He asked.

She smiled, "Sure."

Kagome walked over and climbed under the covers with him. He cuddled into her and she smiled, running her fingers through his hair. Not long after Kai had fallen back to sleep, someone was tapping her on the shoulder. She looked back and saw Haru standing there rubbing his eye tiredly,

"I want to sleep with you too."

"Alright, come on." She said, scooting over with Kai.

Haru climbed in and laid his head on Kagome's back. He was asleep right away. Kagome smiled, kissing Haru's forehead before relaxing and falling asleep herself.

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. If you want more, all you have to do is review. :D**

**-DarkShadow At Midnight**

**-Sesshy-lover92**


	5. Unexpected Events

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! =]**

**Please review!**

**- DarkShadow At Midnight**

**- Sesshy-lover92**

* * *

It was a nice morning, the birds were chirping and the sun was radiant. Kagome and the boys were in bed when the sun hit her. She turned towards the sun and enjoyed its warmth. Kagome smiled with her eyes shut, positive it was going to be a very radiant day…

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY SHIRT!?"

"InuYasha calm down! It's early, you're going to wake up the neighbors yelling like that!" Kikyo had a look of annoyance on her face, her right eyebrow was pulled up into an arch.

"Well then tell me where the hell my shirt is!"

"What shirt!? You have millions!!!"

Both of them were getting very aggravated and were no longer talking but just yelling, Kagome opened her eyes and rolled them while rolling more towards the sun.

"YOU WERE WITH HER WHEN I GAVE HER MY SHIRT! WHERE THE HELL IS IT!?"

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW!?"

"YOU WERE WITH HER!!!"

"WELL I'M NOT HER KEEPER."

Kagome was trying to ignore the yelling until she felt someone stir next to her. Haru got up and stomped over to the door, at that moment it seemed that Kai woke up and mumbled,

"Not again."

Haru reached the door and yanked it open,

"CAN YOU GUYS SHUT UP!? I'M TRYING TO SLEEP DAMN IT!"

Kagome shot up on the bed, her eyes as wide as dinner plates,

'Did…Haru…just…curse…"

"Go back to fucking sleep!" InuYasha yelled back from upstairs,

Kagome's eyes got wider and looked as if they were about to pop out of her head.

'Did…he just curse…back?'

From the side, she could tell his face was getting red, "I COULD IF YOU TWO WOULD STOP FUCKING SCREAMING!

Haru then slammed the door, so hard the window rattled. Kagome looked slightly ill then, Kai noticed,

"Kagome? What's wrong? Are you ok?"

He shook her arm and Kagome snapped back into reality. She looked at Haru as he went over to sit on his bed,

"Haru."

"What?" He said, looking at her and noticing the look on her face. "What's the matter with you?"

Kagome stood up from the bed, "What do you mean what's the matter Haru, you should never ever use those kind of words. Especially to your parents!"

"What kind of words are you talking about?" Haru looked confused. "You mean shut up? But they were screaming."

Kagome was looking at him in disbelief, "No, no! The curse words Haru. You should never say those things, they're bad!"

"But everyone says them all the time; no one ever told me they were bad." He replied.

She looked at Kai, who just shrugged, not really understanding why Kagome was looking so hectic. Kagome stormed out of the room, flying down the stairs where the couple continued screaming and cursing at each other. Haru and Kai reluctantly followed, knowing Kagome's moods were kind of unpredictable.

"Damn it Kikyo, I said drop it already! I'll just get another shirt!" Roared InuYasha.

Kikyo grabbed his arm before he could walk away, "No, I want to know the fucking truth about yesterday!"

"Get your fucking hands off of me!" He yanked his arm away.

"SHUT UP!" Screamed a random, feminine voice.

InuYasha and Kikyo looked to the left at the same time. Kagome stood there fuming, her arms crossed, hair wild and facing slowly turning different colors. She said through clenched teeth,

"What in the world is the matter with you two!?"

"What's the matter with you?" Repeated Kikyo. "I've never seen your face turn so many colors. Are you sick?"

Kagome's hands clenched and unclenched. She looked like she was about to kill someone,

"Haru. Kai. Please go upstairs."

They didn't think about opening their mouths to protest, they just left. When she was sure they were in their room, behind a closed door, she blew up.

"What do you mean what is wrong with me!?! Did you just HEAR what Haru said!?"

InuYasha and Kikyo looked at each other in confusion, they had no idea what she was talking about.

"You don't even pay enough attention when they're yelling at you!" She threw her hands in the air and rolled her eyes as she said that. "Haru just CURSED! Do you realize he is seven years old and cursed at his parents!"

InuYasha and Kikyo seemed to get a look of understanding at the same time and laughed. Kagome stood there looking confused. InuYasha was the first one to finish laughing and the first to speak,

"So what? It's not like he knows what he's saying, what are you freaking out about?"

"Yeah, they are our kids anyway. Who are you to tell us how to raise them?"

Kagome stood there in shock,

"I can't believe I'm hearing this! You don't care! You don't care that they don't know that they're cursing, that they're using words that not even YOU are suppose to use!? AND THEY'RE CURSING AT YOU!!"

InuYasha shrugged and walked away while Kagome looked at him.

"Stop looking at him like that!" Kikyo growled.

Kagome stopped looking at InuYasha walk away and looked towards Kikyo,

"Looking at him how?"

"Like you want him you slut! He's **mine**"

Kagome laughed, "I don't want him. I don't even like him. He's a stuck up jerk that thinks he can get away with anything because he's rich. But his morals are SO wrong and messed up. I also think he got dropped as a baby on his head. Sorry to tell you but I am NOT interested."

Kikyo smiled and walked off, "As long as we're clear that he's mine."

Kagome looked after completely shocked. Kikyo was as stupid as a nail! She sighed,

'_They are irresponsible, always working, and they let Haru curse. What's next? Letting them drink too!?'_

Kagome walked off while shaking her head,

'_This is unbelievable.'_

She continued shaking her head until she got to the room. Kai and Haru looked at her, expecting something horrible. Kagome smiled,

"You two still up to helping me find an apartment?"

"Oh yeah!" Exclaimed Kai, hopping up from his bed. "I almost forgot."

Haru got up as well, heading towards his closet, "You're acting as if we're going to an amusement park or something. We're just looking for a place that Kagome can stay."

"It's still fun that we get to be with Kagome." He replied.

Kagome rustled Kai's head, "You're so sweet; you need to lighten up some Haru."

"I can't." Said Haru.

She crossed her arms, "And why is that?"

"Because he's too much like Dad." Kai answered for him.

Kagome laughed, "But in a sense, sweeter."

"Keh!"

"See, he even does what Dad does when he doesn't know what to say."

Kagome muttered behind her hand, "And when he's embarrassed."

"Can we leave now?!" Haru yelled, blushing.

She giggled, "Alright, alright. I'm going to take a shower and get dressed. You two should do the same."

They nodded. Kagome grabbed some clothes from her bag then headed into the bathroom in the hall.

XxX

InuYasha plopped down in his seat, drinking his cup of coffee…or at least tried too. Someone clapped him on the back, hard, making him almost spill the hot liquid on himself. Thanks to his quick reflexes, he moved the cup from his clothing. He snarled,

"What the hell is your problem!?"

InuYasha turned to see both Miroku and Sesshomaru, he could only try to guess who did it. Miroku held up his hands,

"I didn't do it."

InuYasha glared at Sesshomaru who looked impassive as ever, which oddly made him look innocent. He growled, putting the coffee on the table beside him and grabbing a napkin to wipe his hands,

"Innocent my ass."

"So, InuYasha," Started Miroku, "we heard Kikyo's sister was in Tokyo."

"Half sister." He corrected. "What's it to you?"

Miroku and Sesshomaru went around and took a seat around him. Miroku looked at him expectedly, waiting for his answer.

"What!?!"

"Well….is she hot!?" Miroku asked shamelessly, his eyes wide with hope.

"Keh! Hell No!" InuYasha took a napkin and wiped his hand repeatedly, even though he hadn't spilled coffee on it.

Sesshomaru looked at him impassively but with a hint of annoyance.

"She's THAT hot!?!" Miroku was nearly out of his seat with excitement.

"I said no already! Shouldn't you be off somewhere actually working?!"

Sesshomaru looked at him, "Actually, we're on a break. Trying to get rid of us?"

"Yeah InuYasha! Why?! Is it because she's HOT!?"

"That made no sense! And it's freaking morning, why the hell are you taking a break when you haven't even started working!?"

Sesshomaru looked at him, not really giving him the time of day to answer his question.

"Exactly! We're not working because it's early and she's hot!"

InuYasha turned to glare at him,

Miroku laughed nervously, pulling on his collar as if it were suffocating him, "I mean it's hot…it's…" He started to wipe some invisible sweat off his forehead.

InuYasha started to get up, his teeth clenched,

"I think we should turn up the air conditioner…damn it, is she that hot…I MEAN IT'S! IT'S THAT HOT!"

"You have 5 seconds."

Before InuYasha even finished his sentence Miroku was off and InuYasha right after him.

"I work with idiots." Sesshomaru said to himself, getting up to stop InuYasha from killing Miroku.

XxX

"Damn Kikyo, what the fuck happened?" Kouga asked worriedly.

"What!? Why!? What's wrong with me?"

"Your face looks horrible!! Oh…wait…that's how you always look. Never mind." He snickered

"Ha ha, that was hilarious. Jackass. I would watch your mouth around me; I could get you fired in a minute."

"Hah. You wish I could get fired I'm just too damn good to fire and you know it."

"Don't get too full of yourself; I have a lot of tricks up my sleeve."

"Too bad none of them are good!" He snickered again, "I'm too damn good this morning!" He walked off toward the kitchen to get some coffee.

"I was not done speaking to you!!" Kikyo yelled after him.

"But I was!" He called out and was out of sight.

"Conceited jackass of an actor. I can't wait until InuYasha finishes this movie!"

Kikyo heard a loud crash near the kitchen and decided to go check it out,

"With any luck Kouga fell and broke his nose or something." She mumbled to herself.

When she reached the kitchen, she saw InuYasha on top of Miroku holding his arm behind his back, Sesshomaru slowly walking to the scene, and Kouga with his mouth wide open and a doughnut halfway to it.

"UNCLE! UNCLE! LET GO!! IT'S NOT MY FAULT SHE'S- I MEAN IT'S- HOT!"

Kikyo was clueless but snapped out of her shock when she felt someone tug on her shirt,

"Why is daddy hurting uncle Miroku?" Kai asked confused.

"What are you doing here kids?" Kikyo asked confused, "Where's Sango? She knows better."

InuYasha was still oblivious to his children being there, way too entertained hurting Miroku. Everyone else had forgotten about Miroku and was wondering how Kai and Haru had gotten there.

"They wanted you to know where they were before we went looking for my apartment. They were worried I would 'get in trouble' again." Kagome came out of nowhere.

As soon as InuYasha heard her, he dropped Miroku and looked over.

Miroku whistled, "Wow…you were right InuYasha…she is THAT hot!"

"What?" Said Kikyo and Kagome at the same time.

Miroku, in a second, was in front of Kagome, taking her hand and shaking it, "Hello, beautiful, I'm Miroku Hoshi and you?"

"Uh, Kagome Higurashi." She replied, hesitantly, looking at him then around nervously.

He continued shaking it, "There's no need to be nervous, we're all friends here."

"InuYasha! Did you really say she's hot?" Yelled Kikyo.

InuYasha ran a hand over his face, "No! I didn't say anything."

"You're a horrible liar InuYasha!" She yelled angrily. "Go to Hell!"

With that, she stormed away, heading towards the exit. InuYasha called, rudely pushing past the twins,

"No, Kikyo wait! I swear I didn't say that!"

He chased after her. Kouga stood in the midst of all this,

"Did I miss something?"

"This is Kikyo's half sister Kagome." Replied Miroku, wrapping his arm around Kagome's shoulder, raising his eyebrows in the most perverted way.

Kouga dropped his doughnut, "No way."

"Wa-ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!"

Kagome escaped from Miroku's arms and saw that a girl with long black hair, tied up on a high pony tail with violet eyes. She looked mad, extremely. Kagome winced as she pulled on his ear,

"And what do you think you're doing!?"

"Nothing, I swear!" He exclaimed. "Sango, please let go!"

She yanked his ear until it was at her mouth, "You better not be lying to me Miroku! Why was your arm around her? Hm. Explain that."

"I was uh…uh…simply greeting her. That's all. Scouts honor. Cross my heart hope to die. Sticks and stones can't break my bones, but words can never hurt me." He babbled.

Kai and Haru looked at each other. Sango let go of his ear, and he ran behind Kouga. She glared at him, before looking at Kagome,

"Who are you?"

"I'm Kagome Higurashi." She said quickly; if looks could kill, she'd be seven feet under.

"No shit Sherlock, I heard that part. **Why** are you here?" Sango's face was getting redder by the second and her fists were clenched so tightly her hands were turning white.

"I'm Kikyo's half sister! I just came to let Kai and Haru tell them something and I was going to leave I swear! Don't hurt me!" Kagome put her hands in front of her face cringing.

"Sango! Breathe! It shouldn't be her you hurt; it should be your lecherous husband over here. Even if she WAS hitting on him, she wouldn't have known he was married." Kouga was by Kagome's side as soon as he finished speaking, leaving Miroku unprotected.

"Oh, he's not off the hook. But I don't want this bitch around him either!" With that said, Sango marched over to Miroku while he cried for help and took him outside.

Kagome was staring wide eyed at the exit where Miroku and Sango had left.

"Why does she hate me? I didn't do anything…" She said more to herself.

"Don't worry about it, Sango hates anyone Miroku hits on. It's a complex situation. By the way, my name is Kouga." He threw her the most charming smile ever.

Kagome was still shocked to really notice it, "Great to meet you. Kai, Haru we should go…although I am scared I will get jumped if I walk out that door…"

Kouga laughed, "Sango is harmless…unless you really piss off, trust me she's use to this so she won't hurt you, you can leave safely. Especially if you have Kai and Haru with you, she loves those two as if they were her own."

"Oh…okay. Thank you….um…Yoga?"

Kouga smiled politely, "Kouga."

"Sorry! I'm horrible at names sometimes! Kouga, I got it! Thanks again! Bye!"

"No problem, bye Kagome!"

'_Damn, she is fine. Hopefully she's nothing like Kikyo…'_

XxX

"Kikyo! I didn't say that! DAMN IT! Would you fucking stop and listen to me!!" InuYasha was getting aggravated.

"If you find her so damn hot why don't you go over to her and leave me the hell alone!" Kikyo stopped and turned around, her eyes held tears in them.

"Kikyo, I didn't say she was hot. Miroku said it and I wanted him to stop so I tackled him. I don't like that slut. You know you're the one for me." He started moving closer to her, his eyes holding desire in them.

"So you don't think she's hot?" Kikyo wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Not at all; I love you Kikyo."

He walked over to her and embraced her; she took that chance to pull him into a passionate kiss. They kissed for a long time before they ran out of air.

"Whoa." Gasped InuYasha

"That's something you would NEVER experience with her." Kikyo smirked and walked past him, in the direction of the studio, swaying her hips, hypnotizing him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here's chapter 6 for all of you =D please remember to review, it takes us a long time to write these chapters just for it to be ignored.**

**Hope you guys enjoy! One of our longest chapters! =)**

**~ Red & Kita**

* * *

They'd been searching for an apartment all day, and Kagome had decided to get the boys a snack before taking them to the park. She sat on a bench, watching them play tag with each other. Haru tackled Kai to the ground,

"Got'cha!"

"Ouch!" Yelled Kai. "You didn't have to tackle me!"

He huffed, "Stop being such a baby!"

"Hey you two, stop fighting!" Called Kagome.

Haru got up and took off running, Kai right behind him. Kagome jumped when her cell phone began ringing, she took it from her pocket and looked at the caller ID. She let out a sigh when she saw it was only her mother; Kagome flipped it open and answered,

"Hello?"

"Kagome, thank Kami you're ok!" She exclaimed on the phone. "Did you find your sister? Kagome, tell me what's going on right now! You weren't picking up your phone!"

"It never rung mom, besides you have nothing to worry about. Remember? We talked about this. I did find her but I feel like a burden to her, I've been searching for an apartment all day."

"But we didn't speak about why you left! Why did you leave all of a sudden?"

"Mom! I can't explain this to you right now, I have—" Kagome's mother cut her off in a furry of questions,

"But why can't you Kagome?! I am your mother I should know!" She started sniffling, "You know how worried sick I was when you were packing? And when you left like you were running from the police? OH MY GOSH is that why you left? I need to know something other than the fact that you are safe!"

"I can't tell you anything mom. But I am not a criminal; you always jump to the worst. I'm okay that's all you need to worry about, trust me." Kagome sighed and mumbled, "Just wish I could find a good place to stay."

"You're going to have to keep in touch then dear, because I worry a lot about you. And about you finding a place to stay…you always have your grandfather's shrine." Kagome's mother tried to sound as cheerful as possible.

"Grandpa's shrine...didn't we sell that?" Kagome was confused.

"No honey, we were going to but we decided that it would be best for it to be passed down to you and keep it in the family, we never thought you would actually need it."

"Mom that is excellent! Thank you sooo much! I will call you soon I promise! Love you!" Kagome stood up and started walking towards the twins, her phone still at hand.

"Love you too dear, take good care of yourself. Bye"

Kagome hung up and ran up to the twins, "Hey! Come on, I think I found a place to stay, let's go!" She waited for them to catch up to her and once they were there, they were on their way to her grandpa's old shrine.

After a short walk, they arrived at a pair of stairs. Haru exclaimed,

"Did we have to climb all of those!?"

"Yep. Don't worry, you'll get use to it. Come on." She replied, starting up the stairs, with the other two following.

A million steps later, they got to the top and walked towards the door. Kagome muttered,

"Now where did we hide that key from our last visit here. Oh I remember."

She went around the hut, after a second came back. Kagome opened the door and let the twins in first. Kai frowned,

"It's dusty in here."

"It's been untouched since my grandfather died."

Haru coughed, "How long was that ago?"

"About five to six years." She replied, laughing nervously.

Kai and Haru looked at her. Kagome shrugged,

"Don't worry, I'll fix it up some. There's two extra bedrooms here. I'll get some stuff for you to and you can stay the night whenever you want."

"Which could be everyday!" Said Kai. "Mom and Dad aren't going to want us there anyway."

Haru snorted, "Until Mom thinks Kagome we aren't spending enough time with her and makes us come home. I hate when she does that. She does it because she thinks we're getting to close to the point we think if them as our mother."

"I doubt that's it." Said Kagome. "Ever thought she might actually want to spend time with you two?"

"Keh." Haru and Kai said simultaneously.

She laughed, "Ok, if you two say so. Well, I guess I have to do a lot of shopping but there's not much I can do with…."

Kagome took out her wallet and counted the money she had, "One hundred dollars. That's enough for food, one can of paint and some cleaning supplies."

"You already have furniture?" Asked Kai.

She nodded, "Yeah, they're covered by plastic and these sheets. I'll take it all off after I clean up a bit."

Kagome began looking around, the boys following. Kai glanced at Haru and noticed he was smirking. He stopped walking and grabbed his brothers arm and said quietly,

"Whatever you're planning Haru, stop. Don't do it. Kagome's all we got left; do you want her to hate us like mom and dad do?"

Haru shoved his hand off of him, "Calm down, will you? What I do isn't going to make Kagome hate us."

"And you think that every time you pull your little pranks with Dad, just stop it already!" Yelled Kai.

Kagome came from the den and asked, "What's going on?"

"Nothing. I was just teasing him." Said Haru, slapping his brother on the back before glaring at him a covertly.

Kai elbowed his arm away then crossed his arms. Kagome shook her head,

"What am I going to do with you Haru? Stop teasing your brother."

Haru nodded and they followed her into the den.

Kai looked at Haru nervously while Kagome looked around. Haru still had that dangerous smirk on his face. Haru walked around, out of Kagome's sight and found what he was looking for. His smirk grew wider. He saw Kagome was in the perfect place for his plan and looked for Kai. He hid his smirk and walked over to him.

"Kai…look over there!" He whispered and pointed to the corner.

Kai's eyes widened and he let out an ear piercing scream and jumped onto the covered couch.

"IT'S A RAT!!!"

As soon as Kagome heard those words she was screaming and on the couch along with Kai.

"WHERE!? WHERE!? KILL IT!!!"

Haru was in tears on the floor, rolling around on the dust. Kagome and Kai then looked closely at the corner and saw it was just a dust bunny.

"HARU! DON'T DO THAT!!" Kai wailed.

Kagome laughed a bit and hopped off the couch, holding her arms out for Kai,

"It's okay Kai. We'll get him back!"

Haru finished laughing and stood up,

"Keh! When pigs fly!"

Kagome giggled some more and walked back to what she was doing,

"You'll see Haru, Kai and I will think of a great prank for the prank master, right Kai?" She winked at him,

"Right!"

At that moment Haru jumped onto the couch and yelled,

"RAT!!!!"

Kagome snorted, "Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on— AHHHH! RAT!" She jumped right back on the couch with Kai right next to her.

The rat ran effortlessly back and forth, seeming to enjoy having people stuck on a couch. Once Kagome and Kai stopped screaming, they looked at Haru who was just looking at it.

"You're afraid of the rat!" Kai teased for a change.

"I am not! I was just shocked to see it! I'll show you!" Haru jumped down from the couch and the rat went off running in the opposite direction.

"Kagome, do you have a plastic container or something? I don't want to kill it."

"Yes, there has to be something in the kitchen!"

Haru walked over to the kitchen and jumped on the counter to get to the cabinets on top. He found a container with a lid and went back into the den.

"Come here rat, I won't hurt you…" He sneaked up and cornered the rat then put the container down and pushed it inside with the lid, "Got'cha!"

Kagome let out a sigh then stepped down from the couch, "I am not sleeping in this place if I know there's rats living with me."

"Get someone to get rid of them then." Suggested Kai.

She sighed, "I can't afford that right now."

"Ask Daddy. He'll pay for it." Said Haru, looking at the rat that was now captured.

Kagome s laughed, "Hah! Your father would never help me, especially after the big misunderstanding at the studio."

"Just let me handle it." Haru said, buffing out his chest as if he were Hercules.

She smiled, "I'm sure you will. Well, that's all I needed to see right now, let's go."

Once the shrine was locked up and they were outside, Haru let the rat go by the woods. It scurried away; Kagome yawned,

"Alright, lets head back to the house. I need a nap."

"Me too." Yawned Kai.

Haru snorted and rolled his eyes, "It's not bedtime yet, I'm not tired."

They could see he was trying to resist the yawn that wanted to come from his mouth. Kagome laughed,

"Right, whatever you say, come on."

They walked down the stairs and down the sidewalk. All three of them hoping InuYasha nor Kikyo were there.

XxX

Within thirty minutes, they made it back to the house and InuYasha's car was indeed in the driveway. Haru huffed,

"Great."

"They might be asleep anyway, it's late noon." Replied Kagome. "Although I'm shocked they're here. Don't they usually work late?"

Kai nodded, "Yeah. That or they go out."

Kagome shook her head, keeping the comment that wanted out to herself. They walked into the house and saw InuYasha laid out on the couch with Kikyo in his arms. Both of them craned their necks to see who'd walked through the front door. Kagome asked,

"You know, I could've been a murderer."

"Keh." Said InuYasha, turning back to whatever he was watching on the television. "Where have you three been?"

Haru said in a rude way, "Like you care."

"Haru, do not start with me, I'm not in the mood." Retorted InuYasha.

Haru was about to reply until Kai shot a look at him. Kagome sighed,

"I was looking for an apartment but my mother called and mentioned that Grandpa had left the shrine behind for me. So I'll be moving there as soon as I can fix it up."

"Excellent!" Exclaimed Kikyo, jumping up from her spot on the couch. "Isn't that just wonderful boys? Now you can spend the night with Aunty Kagome every night you want."

Haru glared at her while Kai looked down at his shoes, acting as if he hadn't heard his mother. Kagome crossed her arms, looking at her sister,

"Yeah, they can and we're going to have a lot of fun. Right guys?"

Kai looked at her and smiled at her when she did to him, "Yep!"

"Whatever." Kikyo replied, rolling her eyes. "When will you be gone?"

Kagome shrugged, "I don't know. I really don't want to move in there knowing it's infested with rodents."

"Ew." She gagged slightly.

InuYasha came walking over, looking Kagome in the eyes, "Then allow us to assist you with your financial issues."

"What makes you think I have financial issues?" She said through her teeth.

He smirked, looking her up and down, "Look in the mirror…and a full view one at that."

"Why you-

Kikyo cut her off. "We'll help, no big deal. So long as you're out sooner. Watch the twins when we need you too and you won't have to worry about money."

Kagome rolled her eyes; it was pointless to argue with Kikyo, she would just twist her words.

"Fine, whatever."

"Ew, what is that smell!?" Kikyo pinched the tip of her nose.

'_Be careful Kikyo, it might fall off.'_ Kagome smirked at her thought but kept her mouth shut.

Haru raised one of his arms and sniffed his armpit, "Oh the sweet stench!" He smirked and raised both of his arms and started to walk towards Kai who was backing away slowly.

"KAGOME!!!"

"Haru, don't do it! Go take a shower, both of you! I'll go make dinner for us." She smiled as they both ran upstairs, racing into different showers.

As soon as they were out of sight Kagome walked into the kitchen with InuYasha right behind her, he stopped at the door.

"So are you planning on poisoning my sons?" He smirked, checking her out a bit.

"I'm the best cook you will ever know." Kagome mumbled, concentrated on what she was doing.

"Keh! I'll have to be the judge of that myself!"

"Hah! Yeah right. Go tell Kikyo to cook something for you. I am NOT your servant." Kagome started to boil some spaghetti and put some chicken with sauce and cheese in the oven.

InuYasha looked at Kikyo collapsed on the couch, _'If Kikyo ever cooked, we would be homeless.'_ He walked over to her and sat down on the arm of the couch waiting for Haru and Kai.

After several minutes of waiting, Haru and Kai came down in their pajamas and ran into the dining room where they smelled delicious food. Kagome had prepared an Italian dish and set a place for Haru, Kai, and herself. InuYasha came by when she was settling Kai into his seat and took a bite of Kai's food. Kagome reacted on instinct and slapped him upside the head.

InuYasha choked on what he had successfully stolen then glared at her,

"Did you just hit me!?"

"Yes, I did. This food isn't for you. If you want food go ask your wife to cook for you."

"Kikyo doesn't cook. We usually go out."

Kagome looked him over then raised an eyebrow, "Then it's surprising the way you look."

"And how exactly do I look?" He grinned, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kai and Haru looked at each other then at the two adults. Kagome grumbled,

"You look like nothing."

"I look hot don't I?" He asked.

Kagome snorted, "You wish."

"Then look at me."

Kagome felt her face beginning to heat up, knowing she'd blush anyway if she did. She quickly changed the subject,

"You know what, I'm going to go take a shower myself before I eat." She practically ran out of the room.

'_She's a horrible liar; Kikyo's too good at it. I like the fact that I have the upper hand with Kagome.'_

Kai brought him back from his thoughts, "Um…Dad?"

InuYasha didn't hear him, he continued to stand there smiling. Kai repeated, "Dad."

"Huh? What? What is it Kai?" InuYasha asked.

He looked down at his food, "You're…uh…smiling."

"Gee. I didn't know it was a crime to smile buddy." InuYasha's voice was joking.

Kai smiled a bit; Haru looked puzzled, "But you never smile."

InuYasha was about to say something until he heard Kikyo call from the room,

"InuYasha! Can you please come back here and give your wife some attention!"

InuYasha ignored Kikyo's call and responded to the comment Haru made,

"Don't be ridiculous," His tone had changed back to the InuYasha they both knew, "I smile when I need to." He turned towards the living room where Kikyo was heard whining.

"I'm on my freaking way Kikyo! Calm the hell down!"

xXx

Kagome stepped out of the hot shower and wrapped the towel around her body; she walked into the boys' room, knowing they were still eating. She grabbed her clothes and walked back into the bathroom.

'_Stupid me; I always speak without thinking. How am I supposed to go back down there and not blush!? I hope he drops the subject. This wouldn't be an issue if he wasn't so hot!'_ Kagome stopped changing and stood there with wide eyes, _'Did I just say…InuYasha was hot!? When did that EVER pop into my head!? He's a self centered jerk who doesn't even care about his children's well being.'_ Kagome huffed. She was determined to never think of that again. Once she was done getting dressed she walked downstairs to eat her cold dinner. She walked down the steps and saw InuYasha and Kikyo on the couch making out. She gagged,

'_At least wait until we can't see you. Stupid Kikyo getting everything she wants by being a whor— I need to get out of this house!!!'_ Kagome stomped her way down the rest of the stairs, making sure they knew she was walking by.

InuYasha and Kikyo kept their make out sessions as if no one had entered the room.

"Disgusting." Kagome walked into the living room to see Kai and Haru had finished their dinner already.

"Awww…no one waited for me?" Kagome fake pouted.

"Well, I'll be happy to eat with you if you want me to, just make me some more!" Haru laughed.

"Nice try, but if you eat anymore you'll explode! I'll just warm my dish up and we can go see a movie in your room! Take the kitchen stairs!" Kagome called out as they raced, once again, to the kitchen.

As Kagome was walking to the kitchen she stopped at the living room entrance, she saw InuYasha and Kikyo were in a heated make out session now and glared at them, completely disgusted. She shook her head and walked into the kitchen, heating up her food. Once it was heated, she walked up the stairs to the boys' room. She could finally relax and just enjoy the movie with Haru and Kai.

**Please review ^.^**


	7. Chapter 7

**When You Least Expect It**

**Chapter Seven**

_There was a constant thumping. Beating. Muffled voices then the rapid patting of feet on concrete. I was blind from tears, confusion and never ending fear. All I wanted to think was that this wasn't happening but actions spoke clearly. The night didn't despite anything; everything seemed perfectly clear, everything I saw was not to be questioned. I gasped, my legs were suddenly on fire along with my lungs. Breathing was difficult; looking behind me to see all the silhouetted figures didn't help. It only intensified the fear I felt. The guilt. The pain of the innocence I thought I could keep breaking in half all at once. _

_There was the sound of clapping and I stopped. Before me stood the most petrifying sight of them all, yet the most attractive. The most evil, yet the most calm with their perspective. That grin…those eyes…closer…closer…_

Kagome shot up, her bangs stuck to her forehead from the sweat. Her whole body felt clammy, she was shaking uncontrollably. She sat up, her back against Haru's bed and pulled her knees to her chest, she needed to calm down. Kagome took deep breaths and after twenty minutes, she got the shaking to stop. She walked towards the window and saw the sun rising, it couldn't have been later than 5:30am. She sighed and looked towards Haru and Kai, smiling a bit.

Haru started to stir in his bed, Kagome's eyebrows furrowed; she walked to the edge of his bed and sat down.

'_He puts the bravado act for Kai, yet he's the one who suffers from nightmares.'_ Her face softened, she moved his hair from his forehead, as she did that her hand touched his head and she gasped.

'_He's burning up!'_

She quickly stood up and walked to the bathroom; she got a cloth and made it damp with cool water. She walked back to the room and put the cloth on his forehead.

Haru opened his eyes, looking up at Kagome,

"I don't feel so good."

"You're running a fever. I want you to stay in bed today." She said.

He sat up, "No. It's not that bad."

"Tell me what hurts." She said, ignoring his protest.

Haru sighed, "My throat is scratchy and I feel nauseous a little."

"Maybe I should take you to the doctor." Kagome felt his head.

He frowned, "Fine but…don't you have to ask my parents first?"

"Yeah, I suppose so. We'll go by the studio." Kagome replied.

She walked over and waked him up, "Come on. Get dressed."

Kagome walked over to Kai's bed and woke him up, "Come on, gotta get up. We're going to stop by the studio to tell your parents I'm taking Haru to the doctor."

"Why? What for?" He asked.

She explained, "He's sick. I think he may have strep throat or something but I won't know until I take him."

Kai nodded then began getting dressed.

XxXx

After eating, which Haru didn't do, they headed to the studio. Everyone was on break. Kagome saw InuYasha in the kitchen with Miroku, Kikyo and Sesshomaru. Meanwhile in the kitchen, they were arguing about something obviously pointless.

Miroku gasped, "It is InuYasha! How could you say that it doesn't matter!?"

"Because it doesn't!" Yelled Inuyasha.

Miroku whined, "It does, I tell you! It does!"

"You two are both acting ridiculous." Said Sesshomaru, putting in his two cent.

Kagome walked in. All three of them turned and looked at her. Miroku's eyes shined,

"Oh! Miss. Kagome. Can I call you by your first name? You look exquisite today!"

"Uh." She took a step back. "Thanks…I think."

Sesshomaru stood there shaking his head, rubbing his temples. InuYasha frowned,

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you that Haru is sick and if I could take him to the doctor today." She replied.

Kikyo snorted, "He's probably just faking."

"No he isn't." She kept her voice calm. "He has a fever."

Haru stood beside Kagome, his face flushed and leaning against her. InuYasha's face became concerned, he walked over to him and kneeled. He felt his forehead and his frown deepened,

"You're burning up."

"No I'm not." He murmured, his head bobbing from exhaustion.

InuYasha glared at Kagome, "If he was this sick, you should've kept him at home and called me. Are you this stupid?"

He picked up Haru and walked out of the kitchen. Kagome gaped, following,

"What!? But you said-

InuYasha turned and glared, "You probably made him even more sick!"

"Well, excuse me for obeying your orders!" She yelled.

Kai followed, looking confused as his father carried his brother. InuYasha got his jacket and put it on Haru, whom was lying his head on his father's shoulder, his arms wrapped around his neck.

"I'm taking him to the doctor myself." Said InuYasha.

Kai came over, "Can I come?"

InuYasha put Haru down on a chair to look for his keys, Kai followed him and repeated his question,

"Can I come?"

"Kai you should go to school." InuYasha was preoccupied looking for his keys,

"Please daddy! I'll be good!" Kai begged,

"Okay Kai, I don't have time for this! KIKYO WHERE ARE MY KEYS!?" InuYasha yelled, walking back to the kitchen.

Kagome was with Haru and took InuYasha's jacket off of him,

"Calls me stupid yet he doesn't know that when a kid has a fever you don't warm him up. Jerk." She felt someone tug on her jeans.

"Daddy said I can come, is Haru going to be okay?"

Kagome kneeled to look at Kai face to face, "He's going to be fine, don't worry. You really shouldn't miss school though, but if your _father_ said it's okay then I can't argue." Her voice had a certain edge to it.

"Why did you take the jacket off!?" InuYasha's voice broke through her anger.

"Well because I actually know how to take care of a child. No time to argue, can you just take him to the doctor!?" Kagome's patience seemed to be on a short fuse.

He shrugged, not really caring much about her. He picked Haru up and walked out to his car. Kagome helped him put Haru in his seat since he was delirious from the fever and then let Kai get in to put on his seat belt.

After all that was done, InuYasha got into the drivers' side and Kagome stood outside, hesitant.

InuYasha rolled the window down, "What the fuck are you waiting for!? Get in."

XxXx

"Mr. Takahashi, please step into my office."

InuYasha picked Haru up from the bed in the room, and followed the doctor with Kai and Kagome right behind him.

"I'm afraid Haru's got strep throat, not too serious but he should stay in bed for a couple of days. It's contagious so I wouldn't allow Kai to drink or eat from the same place or he would get it too."

InuYasha rolled his eyes, annoyed, "So what about his fever?"

"Well I am giving you medicine for it, strep doesn't go away by itself, it should reduce the fever and he should take it every four hours."

"Thanks doctor." Kagome smiled at him.

"No problem. Are you Mrs. Takahashi? I have never met you, it's a pleasure. I'm Dr. Fuji."

Kagome blushed,

"No, no I'm not—"

"She's not my wife. We have to go." InuYasha was halfway out the door.

Kagome glared at his back, she hated being interrupted.

"I hope you understand my visit here will not make the news or you will be sued for malpractice."

Dr. Fuji nodded, already use to his actions.

InuYasha, Kagome, Haru, and Kai all walked out the office and to InuYasha's car.

XxXx

Once back at the studio, Kikyo was on InuYasha's case. She asked,

"Well?"

"Well what?" He asked, setting his coat down.

She narrowed her eyes, "Is he okay?"

"He has strep throat, going to have to rest for a couple of days." Answered InuYasha, looking at his ill son. "Haru I want you to rest on the couch until it's time to go and you."

Kagome blinked, looking behind her, "Who? Me?"

"No. I'm talking to Kai." He grumbled. "Jeez. You're slow."

She fumed, "Why you gr-you know what? I'm going to let that one go because Haru's sick. What do you want?"

"I want you to watch him. I know him, he'd most likely disobey me as always." Said InuYasha. "If you succeed at that, I'll pay you. Cash. After I'm threw with work."

Kagome nodded, "Can do."

"What about me?" Asked Kai, tugging on his father's sleeve.

He looked down at him, "Play something with Kagome. You'll be fine. Now! Back to work."

Kai looked down, his hands clenching a fist. Kagome didn't notice his change in mood,

"So what do you want to do Kai?"

He relaxed, unclenching his fist but didn't look at her, "Can't we just watch Dad work? That'd be…fun, right?"

"Yeah! Great idea. I'm interested in how serious he takes this job of his." She replied.

Kai muttered, "I know."

"What? Did you say something?" She asked.

Kai shook his head and smiled up at her, "I said come on! Haru needs to rest, right?"

"You're so cute! Alright." She said, following him close to the set.

InuYasha, meanwhile, was screaming at everyone to get into place, "Who told you bums to take a break!? Get in your positions!?"

"Tsk." Snorted Kouga, walking by. "What do you think this is, the Navy Seals?"

He glared, "Don't start with me."

"Or what? You'll fire me. Oh. I'm so frightened." Kouga laughed.

Kagome and Kai had approached, she laughed at InuYasha's twitching face. This caught Kouga's attention,

"Why! Hello thereeeee….um, your name again?"

"Kagome." She replied. "Kagome Higurashi. Remember? And you are…wait don't tell me! Kuba!? No! That's not right is it? Um…oh! It's Kumba!?"

Kouga's face was blank, fingers twitching in disbelief. InuYasha boomed with laughter, holding his side,

"Kumba!? That's new."

"Gr." Kouga took in a deep breath and relaxed. "It's Kouga…Kouga Ookami."

Kagome made an 'o' with her mouth then blushed, "Oops! He he. I'm sorry, please forgive me. I have bad memory."

"All will be forgiven," Started Kouga, taking her hand and kissing it, "if you allow me to take you on a date."

Her blushed reddened, "Um, I, uh."

"Did I ever tell you you're beautiful?" He asked, looking her in the eyes, his face leaning close to hers.

Kagome was leaning back, her face beet red. Suddenly, he was yanked away, hard. Kouga yelled,

"Hey! What's the big idea!?"

"I said," InuYasha was basically growling at him, "get back to work!"

Kouga raised an eyebrow then snorted, releasing himself then making his way on set but not of course without turning and winking at Kagome.

Kai was on the couch watching the interaction between all of them and shaking his head,

'_Adults are so weird.'_ He looked towards Haru and saw him sleeping, _'He doesn't look so sick. It's not fair that daddy is taking time off to be with him; when I was sick I had to go to school!'_ Kai felt his cheeks flush and the tingle in his nose, _'I'm not gonna cry! I'm gonna get daddy's attention! I don't want to get in too much trouble, but I don't want to be ignored' _He started walking around the set, blankly staring, deep in thought…until he saw it. He got a Haru-like spark in his eye, _'Perfect!'_

Kai walked into the kitchen, the plan forming in his mind already. He waited until the kitchen was clear and everyone was ready to work. Getting the item was not an issue, it was placing it at the right moment and in the right place, he waited for a couple of takes and saw his mother sat in the same place every time, he also saw that it happened to be the most isolated place. _'This is just too easy.'_ He grabbed the item during the beginning of the break and made his move.

He carefully walked around places people never went, and got to the chair right on time. As soon as his mother was going to sit…he planted the chocolate cake and she sat right on it.

Kai waited for his mother to react, to feel the chocolate fudge sliding under her butt…yet she didn't feel a thing. _'I wonder if her butt is numb…why isn't she yelling? Did my plan fail?'_ Kai's eyes were tearing up, _'Even by trying to get in trouble I can't do that right!'_

InuYasha called everyone back into their place and Kikyo got up and walked swinging her hips. The camera man noticed and chuckled,

"Yes, I know. I'm too sexy in this outfit." She whispered to him and winked at him seductively. She walked away quickly, not giving him a chance to speak.

She walked on set, and everyone had noticed her stained skirt yet no one wanted to let her know, she'd notice it…eventually.

She turned around to ask InuYasha something, who hadn't noticed yet, but she was rudely interrupted…

"Hey Kikyo, did you shit your pants again? How many times do we have to tell you, the bathroom is over there," Kouga pointed to the right side of the studio, "You're a big girl now, we shouldn't have to walk you through this!"

Kikyo turned around, fire in her eyes, "What the fuck are you talking about!?"

"The huge shit stain on your skirt…didn't notice the accident?" Kouga smirked and the whole stage began to roar with laughter.

Kikyo blinked confusingly, and then touched her butt. She looked at her hand and screamed,

"EWWWW!!! MY SKIRT!!!"

This only made the stage laugh harder, Kagome was near tears.

"IT'S CHOCOLATE CAKE! WHO WOULD DO THIS!?! THIS SKIRT IS EXPENSIVE!!!"

"Maybe your ass was hungry Kikyo" Miroku calmly said making the whole crew fall into a new line of laughter.

Kikyo was fuming, her face turning red as she glared daggers at Miroku. He backed away slowly,

"O…or not."

She yelled at the top of her lungs, "Who's responsible for this!?"

"Your ass." Kikyo looked at Miroku again whom was in a fit of coughing.

She then heard a childish laugh and looked over where she'd sat. There, on the floor, was Kai laughing with tears falling from his eyes. Kikyo snarled, storming over towards him,

"Did you do this!?"

He looked up at her, his smile falling, "I…I…"

"Kai!" Yelled InuYasha, storming over. "This is NOT the time for pulling pranks!"

His eyes began tearing up. Kikyo was shaking with rage,

"InuYasha, do something! I'm tired of this! Why do my sons hate me so much? What did I do to deserve this!?"

She ran off to the bathroom, sobbing into her hands. Kai got up to his feet, looking down as his father scolded him,

"I didn't…I wasn't-

"I don't want to hear it." Huffed InuYasha. "I'm grounding you for a week. Once we get home, I want to see you apologize to your mother. What you did was idiotic; enough is enough. Don't I get enough of this from Haru? I'm disappointed Kai."

He walked towards where Kikyo had ran off, to obviously go comfort her. Kai was pale, tears streaming down his face. Kagome soon appeared at his side,

"Kai?"

"It's not fair." He began sobbing. "It not fair!"

She kneeled down in front of him, about to hug him but he stepped back. Kai turned to run off but ran into a very tall figure. He looked up and saw his merciless uncle Sesshomaru,

"I'm sorry! I just wanted-

Sesshomaru kneeled down and picked Kai up, "You don't have to explain yourself."

Kagome paled when he looked down at her, "I'll be watching him for the rest of the day and will be returning him tonight. Make sure to inform InuYasha that."

"Uh… thing." She stammered. "Kai-

He cut her off, "Will be fine. Just do as I ordered."

Kagome watched him leave the studio; she clenched her hand into a fist. She growled, getting to her feet,

"Bastard!"

There was a slam and Kikyo coming out the back room with a new outfit on. She looked in a better mood, just that fast. Kagome frowned,

"He probably had fill her up to get her to shut up. Ugh."

"Where is Kai?" Asked InuYasha, behind Kikyo.

She glared at him, "Sesshomaru took him. He said he'll bring him by the house tonight."

"Ok…but what's with the glare?" Asked InuYasha.

She was beyond angry, "I've never met someone so horrible to their children!"

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

Kagome shook her head, looking completely disgusted, "I'm not going to waste my breath on the likes of you."

She pushed past him and walked away. Kagome sat in a chair beside the couch where Haru laid resting.

InuYasha shrugged, not really caring what was wrong with Kagome.

"Everybody back on set; no more hold ups!"

Kikyo and Kouga started their scene, and Kagome was amazed. She didn't know Kikyo was such a great actress. In the scene with Kouga she believed that she _was_ in love with him. Kagome was staring in awe at the flawless script and acting that was before her…until someone yelled,

"CUT!"

Kagome snapped out of her amazement and watched InuYasha. He walked on set and positioned Kikyo and Kouga.

"Look Kikyo, in this angle it looks better for the camera, and try to hold his hand to make it more convincing. Kouga, I don't care how much you hate Kikyo off set, but on set you LOVE her. You were doing fine until your face twitched when you had to kiss her." InuYasha was calm, just giving the details.

"You don't understand! Her breath stinks like moldy rotten ass." Kouga made a disgusted face.

InuYasha rolled his eyes, "Really?" He walked up to Kikyo and stood really close to her face. He inhaled deeply at the time that she exhaled. He didn't flinch.

"See. I'm not an actor and even I could pretend that smell didn't bother me. You're paid to act, do your part." InuYasha walked off set,

"PLACES! ACTION!"

Kagome watched the whole thing, _'How can he be such a good director and take so much control yet is such a horrible father? He can handle his emotions at work yet not around his innocent children? And what is the thing with Kikyo; he insults her yet seems to care sometimes. This man is so complicated…'_

**We hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter…well…let's just say your faces will be smooshed against your monitors. Hehe. Taa!**

**-Kitahoshi & Red**


	8. Realization

**A/N: Sorry we took so long to update guys but I hope you all understand we have school and things to do! BUT! as a treat...this is our longest chapter ever! I hope you enjoy!! (Important Author's Note at the end!)**

* * *

Kagome stood up right, huffing then wiping the sweat from her eyebrows. She'd just gotten finish cleaning the shrine a bit; the sheets had been removed from the couches and there wasn't a bit of dust seen anywhere.

"Well, it looks better." She thought out loud. "Now I just need to get a Pest controller out here, and then get some dishes and whatnot."

Kagome took out her cell, looking at the time. It was only just noon; she didn't have to pick the boys up from school until two. She put up all the cleaning supplies and headed out, deciding to walk around for a bit. It'd been years, of course, since she'd been in Tokyo.

During her walk, she calm across a Books and Café shop. Kagome looked at the time once again,

"I can rest here until it's time."

She walked into the shop and was immediately greeted with the aroma of coffee, lattés, cappuccinos and old books. Kagome yearned for some coffee and a good read that instant but remembered she'd spent all her cash on cleaning supplies. She plopped down in a seat and sighed,

"Why does all of this have to happen to me?"

Kagome looked out the window, beginning to zone out, thinking about all the events that changed her life.

Depression began to dominate her, she sighed but jumped when someone touched her shoulder. She turned; there stood an old woman with a cup of coffee in your hand. She smiled,

"New here?"

"Where?" She asked, getting nervous.

The woman put the cup of coffee in front of her, "My shop."

"Yeah. I've never been in here before…until now." She said.

She sat a cup of coffee on the table, "Then this cup is on the house. I'm Kaede Runai, the owner."

Kagome flashed a genuine smile,

"Thank you very much. Nice to meet you, my name is Kagome."

She took the cup and sipped the coffee, feeling the warmth slide down her throat and heat up her stomach.

Kaede walked around to the counter,

"What brings you to a place like this?"

Kagome looked generally confused,

"A place like what?"

Kaede looked at her, amused by her confusion,

"Well this isn't a typical 'hang out' for a person of such a young age."

Kagome looked around, noticing that not many people were in the shop, the people who were looked old enough to be her parents. She laughed,

"Guess I was raised the old fashion way! Nothing excites me more than curling up with a good book and a nice hot cup of coffee."

Kaede nodded,

"It's difficult to find young people who like to read these days, just no interest in good literature."

"Most people are too busy to read," Kagome said then mumbled, "Most people have a life and job."

"Are you alright?" Kaede looked worriedly at her.

Kagome laughed nervously, obviously seeing Kaede heard her remark.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just have some problems in life, but who doesn't?" She smiled warmly at her,

"Thank you so much for the coffee and your kindness. I'll most likely come back for a book to read and a place to relax. Goodbye Ms. Runai!"

"You can call me Kaede. I hope to see you soon, goodbye."

"Thank you. Bye Kaede!"

Kagome walked out as fast as she could and turned the corner of the shop. She stopped and took a deep breath.

'_Yeah Kagome, acting like that isn't going to make people suspicious. She showed a little interest in my past and I panicked and ran off like a maniac. Stupid, stupid, stupid!'_

She looked at the time once again then sighed.

"It's not quite time to pick the boys up but I'll just wait nearby."

Kagome began down the sidewalk; she walked aimlessly and made sure to not make eye contact with anyone. After a while, she glanced down at her watch. Time was moving by so slowly! She huffed and briskly walked among the streets.

Kagome thought to herself,

"The longer I walk around in public, the more uneasy I get. I'll just hang out at the studio until it's time to go get them. Problem solved."

She turned on her heel and started towards the studio. Within ten minutes, she was there. The cast and crew were running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

Kagome rolled her eyes when she saw InuYasha yelling at Kouga about something he probably said to Kikyo who was acting like she'd been slapped in the face. She walked up to them,

"Are you guys like this every day?"

"What the hell are you doing here!?" InuYasha frowned, looking disgusted.

This infuriated her, "Is it wrong to come here!?"

"You're supposed to be picking up Haru and Kai." He growled out through his teeth. "Do your job correctly or I'll fire you."

"I'm not a nanny, I'm their aunt and if you no longer want to pay me for doing your job then I'm fine with that. I actually love them, so I don't give a-

InuYasha cut her off, "Why you!"

Kouga wrapped his arms around her waist, surprising her. He pointed an accusing hand at InuYasha,

"Listen here, mutt face! Don't mess with my woman."

Kagome choked on air, "What!"

"I wouldn't be surprised." Said Kikyo, doing her mascara over. "You've been single for half your life. It's simple, you're just desperate."

She tried to pry Kouga's hands off, "I am not desperate! I don't need a boyfriend and I don't want one! Can you please let go of me?"

"It's okay to deny it now, but you'll fall for me." He let go.

Kagome glared, getting sick of his ego, "Yeah, okay."

"You should, yah know?" Kikyo put her make-up back into her bag and grinned. "You're nowhere near as beautiful as I am; you're single and have no job. As much as I'd rather not admit it, he's handsome and rich. I'd go out with him if I were you, which I never will be."

Kikyo walked away while Kagome was fuming,

"Sure I'll never be as _beautiful_ as her. I actually like my face and don't want to get it redone a hundred freaking times. She thinks she's so much better than me, but how hard is this job anyway? It doesn't seem so difficult." Kagome was mumbling, she then realized InuYasha and Kouga had also left her alone. She started walking around, and found a piece of Kikyo's script.

'_I should sabotage this; edit some words and make her sound like an idiot. I won't do it. I won't go down to her level. I'm better than that. I've also spent way too much time with Haru if I even considered that.' _Kagome took a deep breath to calm herself. She began to read the script and decided it would be fun to act out the scene.

"Bet I can prove this isn't so hard."

"I have seen enough of this. Mother, father! You have to accept him, he's the man I love…the one who makes me happy…" Kagome's eyes started to tear up, her face seemed pained. "He has taken me to a level of happiness I never knew existed. You can't make me leave him!" Kagome had tears running down her face now, but her tone was stern and held a hint of anger. "I'm no longer a child! You cannot control my heart and who I love. If you take away my money and my social standing I will still love him. Nothing will stop me from seeing him. Not even you!" Kagome closed her eyes and turned around. She then wiped her tears from her face.

"Hah! I knew this was a simple job. A monkey with a banana could do it. Kikyo has nothing I don't have."

'_Yet she has everything I want…'_

At that moment, someone walked in on her internal battle. She turned around to face emotionless amber eyes staring back at her.

"H-hi. I didn't hear you come in or see you were there. I'm sorry! I was just playing around with the script. I didn't mean to intrude."

Sesshomaru ignored her apology,

"Would you be able to perform that again if I asked it of you?"

Kagome looked at him with a shocked face, unable to answer him. A lot of time must have passed by because Sesshomaru's eyes flashed a quick, and slight hint of annoyance.

"It was a simple question. If you cannot even answer that, forget I asked." He started to walk away from her, but Kagome finally spoke.

"Sorry! Yes, I can do that again. But why do you ask?"

Sesshomaru didn't turn around; it seemed as if he wasn't going to answer her question since he kept walking. Just as he was about to leave her hearing shot, he said,

"Show up tomorrow at 6 am; no later. Be late and I assure you, you will regret it. You're hired."

Kagome went into shock again, when she finally got it, she asked,

"Hired for what?"

But it was too late; Sesshomaru was long gone.

"Guess I'll find out tomorrow…or I can go ask InuYasha to ask his brother, that way I won't get killed for bothering him."

She walked around the studio, and found him in the kitchen. InuYasha was literally savagely, devouring a large bowl of Ramen noodles. Kagome raised an eyebrow,

"If you don't slow down-

InuYasha choked on the noodles, not noticing her walk in.

"-or you'll…never mind." She shook her head. "I need to ask you something."

He wiped his mouth, glaring at her for sneaking up on him, "What is it? Can't you see I'm trying to eat?"

"Whatever. Sesshomaru said I was hired and I don't exactly-

InuYasha was out the kitchen the moment she said hired, and he did not look happy. She followed,

"Will you listen to me before you go and do something stupid?"

"It better not be what I think it is he's doing." Suddenly InuYasha stopped walking and Kagome collided into him.

She stumbled back, "What are you stopping for?"

Kagome didn't receive an answer. She heard a moan and looked past InuYasha and gasped. Against a wall was Kikyo and what Kagome assumed to be the cameraman kissing. It wasn't just any kiss; it was beyond the word passionate. They were frenching; why the guy had his hands up her skirt and she was unbuttoning his blazer.

She covered her mouth. InuYasha began growling; he stormed forward and grabbed the back of the guy's shirt. He yanked him back and swiftly punched him in the face. The guy went sprawling backwards, groaning and holding his bleeding nose. InuYasha grabbed him by the collar,

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my mate!?"

"Look man, she came onto me." He still had his hands over nose but that didn't stop InuYasha from punching him again in the face.

Before he could do anything, a couple of the crew members-including Miroku-came to stop him.

"What are you doing InuYasha!?" He asked, wincing at the guys messed up face.

InuYasha didn't answer him, he shoved the people that'd stopped him and stalked towards Kikyo who was straightening herself up. She paled when he punched the wall behind her,

"What were you doing with him!?"

"He came onto me!" She said to quickly.

InuYasha growled, "How long have you been cheating on my Kikyo!? I can't believe I didn't notice it before!"

"Don't get so worked up! It was a complete accident." She looked too satisfied with herself.

Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing. InuYasha stepped away from her, yelling,

"Don't get worked up!? I see you making out with the fucking cameraman and you tell me not to get worked up!? From what I was seeing, it was no accident! How long have you been having an affair!?"

"Oh, please! I bet you've cheating on me as well! You're always disappearing back to the studio to do some overnight filming. Does it look like I'm stupid, InuYasha!?" Kikyo had tears in her eyes.

This infuriated him, "Don't try your fake tears with me right now, because they're not working today! I'd never cheat on you Kikyo! We have children for Kami's sake! Over and over I've told you I loved you. Over and over I've given you what you wanted! Is this what I get in return!?"

"InuYasha," She said, stepping closer to him, running her hands down his chest, "it really was just an accident!"

He pushed her hands away from him, "I should've seen through this, ever since high school. They told the truth, you're just a whore there for a man's looks and money."

Kikyo's face went through several expressions. The last was rage, her face began to turn red and she slapped him across the face,

"You bastard! You ungrateful bastard! I've also given you what you wanted! You wanted me for the fame! You wanted children for the damn attention!"

"No," His growl was low, ignoring his stinging cheek, "I wanted you, I wanted to have a family with you!"

Kikyo stood silent; she had nothing to say back to him. InuYasha's eyes held nothing but honesty and now the burn of betrayal and anger.

"InuYasha…I love you." Kikyo seemed as if she had finally understood.

"No, Kikyo. You love no one but yourself. You're a selfish, ungrateful, unloving person."

There was a long awkward silence. No one dared to break the tension in the air, yet everyone was secretly pleading for someone to do it.

"What is love? Baby, don't hurt mee, don't hurt meee, no more! Dun dun dun dun dun dun—" Miroku stopped singing as soon as he saw Kikyo and InuYasha glare at him. "Okaayyy. Guessing it was too soon?"

InuYasha looked away and was about to leave until he turned back, walked to where the cameraman stood and said,

"You're fired." He then looked towards Kikyo, "You are too."

Kikyo's expression changed back to rage,

"You cannot fire me InuYasha Takahashi! We have a contract!! I can sue you for this!!!"

Sesshomaru stepped in,

"He isn't allowed to fire you. I am, providing, as the contract says that I have found someone who can do an obvious better job than you. If you sue, you will lose. It is all in the contract. Did you even glance at it or did you sign it blindly?"

Kikyo's hands clenched into fists, "You haven't found someone who can do my job better, therefore it is against the contract" She was speaking through her teeth.

"What makes you think I have not? I can obviously do my job and keep it. I have. You are replaced. Get out; the both of you. I don't like garbage in the studio." Sesshomaru called security over, and walked away.

Kikyo yelled, "WHO DID YOU FIND TO REPLACE ME!?" She then directed her rage towards the security guards, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!? DO YOU **KNOW **WHO I AM!?"

InuYasha had stormed off sometime between Kikyo mentioning suing and Sesshomaru contracts and Kagome had no idea where he went. She looked down at her watch,

"Oh! It's 3pm, I have to go pick up the boys….but where should I take them? Right now, Kikyo is angry beyond reason, I can't have her take her anger out on them. I guess I'll take them to the shrine for a bit. Wow, this day just gets stranger by the second."

XxXx

"Kagome!!" Kai ran over to her and gave her a huge hug. "You're late! I thought you forgot to pick us up!"

Kagome looked down at him smiling, "Of course not! I could never forget you guys; I just ran a little late looking for a job. Now, where is Haru so we can go?"

Kai looked up at her and shrugged, "He said he was going to go talk to our teacher to see if she would let us leave and walk home. He thought you left home or something and didn't warn us. But I went to go look for him before and he wasn't there."

Kagome took Kai's hand and went to search the playground for Haru. They walked past the swings, past the little mountain made of plastic, to the isolated monkey bars and then back to the swings. There was no sign of Haru. Kagome began feeling worried…that is until she heard a familiar voice.

"And I BETTER not hear you say that again! Next time I'll kick your butt so bad that your mom won't recognize you!" Haru was speaking to a kid that seemed badly bruised and Haru seemed a bit bruised too. Kagome ran to him,

"Haru!"

He turned around and the kid took the opportunity to run for his life.

"Kagome, hi! You didn't forget about us." Haru put on an innocent smile.

Kagome frowned,

"What did you do to that boy Haru? Were you fighting!?"

Haru looked down at his feet; his bangs hid his face from her as he did that. He started kicking the dirt with his shoes,

"He said my mom was a whore. I don't know what that is but he said his dad told him that. I didn't like it. It sounded ugly and mean. I didn't want to hear it again. He wouldn't stop saying it so I made him stop!" Haru looked up and his fists were clenched, and his eyes held tears which he refused to let fall.

Kagome kneeled down and embraced him.

"Haru, I know that you want to defend your mom, but you can't fight. Violence doesn't fix any problem, if anything it makes it worse. You could have been suspended or gotten in trouble! You should have told someone."

He muttered, "I'm sorry."

She took in a breath and pulled back, looking him in the face, "It's okay but promise me you won't do something like that again."

"I promise."

Kagome smiled and stood up, "Okay, let's go back to my place. Your parents are still, um…working so you guys can stay with me until they're done."

"What are we going to do!?" Kai grabbed her hand, tugging on it, eager to get back to her home.

She laughed, "I don't know, but before anything you two have to do your homework."

"We don't have any." They said in unison.

Kagome smiled, "Well then, when we get back we could watch some movies and have a bowl of ice cream."

"Let's go then!" Haru grabbed her other hand.

They both dragged her down the sidewalk while she laughed at their eagerness. At least now, she didn't have to take them back to the house where she assumed InuYasha may be sulking. Kagome didn't want the boys to see their parents quarreling, the fact they hardly get any attention from them is enough. A divorce wouldn't make anything better. She sighed, her smile falling,

'_This is going to turn out to be one huge twist. Kami, if you can hear my prayer, please let there be some kind of huge twist to fix this all. Any sign would be great of the future.'_

Just as Kagome said that, there was a soft rumbling in the sky. She looked up and noticed the sky was darkening slightly.

'_Thanks for the sign but I don't think that means anything good.' _

"It's going to storm." Said Haru.

"We better hurry!" Exclaimed Kai.

Kagome nodded and they all started towards her shrine which wasn't that far away.

xXxX

"Give me another drink!" Called a drunken voice

"Sir, I believe you've had enough." The bartender looked at the drunken man.

He looked up at him, amber eyes meeting scared brown ones. "Don't tell me when I've had enough. Do your job. Give me another fucking drink!" InuYasha growled.

xXxX

It was around eight at night and Kagome thought she should take the boys home. She packed her things and had left to their house to stay with them. To be honest, she was afraid of what she would find and if she would have to be the only one there to keep them safe. Kagome opened the Takahashi's home with a spare key they had given to her,

"InuYasha?" a groggy voice called.

Kagome looked towards the couch at Kikyo,

"No, it's me. I brought Haru and Kai back; I'll be staying with them today since I see you're _tired_."

Kikyo looked at Kagome in what she tried to seem as disgust, but her face looked horrible. Kikyo's eyes were swollen, her makeup was running all over her face, and her hair seemed to be hiding some kind of animal in it.

"Whatever." Kikyo replied and went back to lying down on the couch.

Kai and Haru went up to Kikyo and hugged her quickly, then left her alone; they knew she didn't like to be bothered.

Kagome led them upstairs and helped them get prepared for bed, mostly Kai since Haru refused to be aided. She made them a quick snack, made them brush their teeth then put them in bed.

"Goodnight Haru," Kagome went over to him and kissed his forehead.

"Greeat. Now I have Kagome-germs on my head. What was the point of taking a shower!?" Haru crossed his arms, but he secretly smiled.

Kagome giggled, "Whatever Haru." She walked over to Kai,

"Goodnight Kai," She pulled the blanket up from his feet and covered him, then kissed him on the forehead also.

"'Night Auntie Kagome." Kai was already half asleep.

Kagome walked over to the door, pulled down the light switch, and closed the door. She sighed,

'_They definitely noticed something was wrong with Kikyo. I just hope this all gets resolved without their involvement. I would hate to see them hurt. Well, I guess I can only wish for the best at this point.'_

Kagome went to the closet and pulled out two blankets and a pillow. She opened the boys' room and dropped a blanket and the pillow in there then took the other one downstairs. She saw Kikyo had fallen asleep on the couch and felt bad that she was shivering.

'_She may seem mean and evil sometimes, but most of the time, Kikyo is that scared little girl just crying out for attention. Too bad she gets it in a very negative way.'_ Kagome covered Kikyo then went to the kitchen to clean up a bit. After she was done she decided it was time for her to get some rest and went upstairs for some well deserved sleep.

xXxX

Four hours had passed and everyone was asleep when InuYasha stumbled into the house. He accidentally slammed the front door to lean against it since he couldn't stand properly. Kikyo jumped awake, sitting up,

"InuYasha? Is that you?"

She ran her hands along the table beside the couch and flipping on the lamp. Indeed, there stood InuYasha looking a total mess. She shot up, her face beginning to turn red,

"InuYasha! It's five in the morning, where have you been!?"

He stumbled past her, pumping into the couch and laughing for no apparent reason. Kikyo studied him, his clothing looked like they'd been meddled with and this infuriated her more,

"Answer me, InuYasha!? Look at you! You were gone all night; you're cheating on me aren't you!?"

"Oh shut up!" He roared, throwing his jacket onto the couch and leaning against it so he didn't fall over. "Like you're one to fucking talk."

Something flashed in her eyes, "I told you that was an accident! That doesn't give you the right to go around and sleep with other women!"

"Who said I was sleeping with someone else?" InuYasha's words were full of sarcasm and smugness.

Kikyo stalked towards him, "If you are, you'll regret!"

"And if I am, what exactly would I be regretting?" He asked, a smirk plastered on his face. "The only regrets I have, my dear wife, is deciding to stay with you. Yep, all of it…a huge mistake."

She narrowed her eyes, "You think you're so significant in the world, well you know what? You're not. You fail as a director; sooner or later Sesshomaru will take your occupation and keep his own."

"Shut up." His head was bobbing slightly and his eyes were darkening.

Kikyo continued, jabbing him in the chest, "You also fail as a father. Your sons don't even love you, they'd probably come to me than you any day. They'll grow up to rip everything away from you."

"Shut up." His voice began to get louder.

She sneered into his face, "We both know what's going on here. I'm taking the boys away so they'll never see your face again!"

That set him off and InuYasha pushed her roughly into the wall. Kikyo gasped in pain, fear paralyzing her body as she looked into his eyes.

XxXx

Kagome was brought out of her comfortable sleep when she heard screaming. It sounded like Kikyo. She sat up quickly, Haru was walking out the room in a hurried manner. Kagome got to her feet quickly and chased after him. She didn't notice Kai right behind her.

Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing. InuYasha had Kikyo pushed roughly against the wall and he was yelling. She was screaming for him to let her go. Before Kagome could react on instinct, Haru ran over and grabbed the back of his father's shirt,

"Dad! What are you doing!? Stop!"

"Well, Kikyo!? What are you talking now!? Don't have anything to say?" He was ignoring Haru and glaring at his mates face in disgust. "You're nothing but a worthless whore!"

Haru yanked harder, managing to get InuYasha to stumble backwards. InuYasha snarled, swinging around and pushing Haru backwards. He lied back on the ground, looking up as his intoxicated father with fear in his eyes. InuYasha charged towards him, his hands clenched into fist. Kai began to sob loudly, falling to the ground and shaking uncontrollably.

As soon as InuYasha had let her go, Kikyo's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell onto the floor, unconscious.

Kagome looked at Kai on the floor in horror then to Haru who had fear written all over his face, that was the first and last time she ever wanted to see his face distorted as such. Kagome ran towards Haru faster than anyone could imagine. She was standing in front of him,

"Haru, take Kai and run upstairs. NOW." Although she was scared, she was not letting them get hurt. She would much rather get hurt herself.

Haru got up and half ran and crawled to Kai. He grabbed Kai's hand and dragged him up the stairs; Kai's body was motionless from fear and so much sobbing.

"INUYASHA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? DO YOU REALIZE YOU JUST MADE YOUR WIFE PASS OUT FROM FEAR? DO YOU REALIZE THAT TO THOSE KIDS YOU ARE A **MONSTER** RIGHT NOW!? DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE!? STOP!"

InuYasha kept charging towards her, when he finally reached her, he grabbed her by the throat and threw her onto the floor.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You come into my life and everything goes down the drain. Everything is your fucking fault!" InuYasha lifted his hand, ready to strike her…

Kagome looked him in the eyes; she contained no fear, no shock, and no emotion.

"You've never been less of a man and a father than at this moment."

This made InuYasha stop. He looked at her for a long time, and then let her go. He managed to pull himself up to the couch and sit. He hid his face between his hands,

"What have I done?!" his voice was full of emotions.

Kagome got up, touching her throat,

"Get out. Now. You can't be here. You're a danger to this family."

InuYasha looked at her, his face distorted in pain, and without a word he got up, and walked out the door.

Kagome quickly ran upstairs and got some alcohol and ran back downstairs with Haru right behind her. She shoved a ball of cotton filled with alcohol under Kikyo's nose,

"Wake up! Damn it Kikyo, wake up!" Kagome started shaking her a bit.

"Is my mommy going to be okay?" Haru asked quietly from behind her.

At that moment Kikyo started to respond and wake up. Kagome smiled and turned towards Haru,

"See, she's just fine! Go check on Kai, he needs you to be strong right now."

Haru nodded and ran upstairs, his eyes filled with hope.

Kikyo started to remember everything,

"Where's InuYasha!?" She exclaimed, trying to get up.

Kagome's face went from relief, to shock, and then settled in anger.

"You have **got** to be kidding me! This man almost killed you AND your sons tonight and I had to be the one to save your life and all you have common sense to ask is where he is?! Have you lost your flipping mind?!? You don't even care about Haru and Kai! Haru almost got physically injured trying to protect YOU! Which is YOUR job! To protect him and yourself. You're so pathetic to me right now Kikyo. You disgust me." Kagome had her hands clenched in fists.

Kikyo walked towards her, neither had noticed the twins were now at the top of the staircase watching them. Kikyo lifted her hand and hit Kagome across the cheek.

"What gives you the right to judge me bitch? I'm the mother here. I know that what they need is a father. Not you. No one needs you. That's why you're out here alone, because no one even cared if you stayed or not. In the end, all you are is a pathetic lonely dog."

Kai let out a little whine and they turned towards the staircase and saw Haru and Kai standing there.

Kagome smiled, blood running down her cheek.

"You know, you think you know it all, but in reality the one that's alone is you. You're husband just left you and I'm taking Haru and Kai. This isn't a good atmosphere for them right now. Don't even try to stop me, not that you would because you don't even care about them. Go after your pathetic excuse of a spouse and until you get your issues straightened out, don't look for your kids. You don't deserve the right to be a mother." Kagome turned around, walked up the stairs, took Haru and Kai's hands, walked back down the stairs and out the door without a second look back.

**A/N: Okay! Sorry for the cliffy guys, it's seriously 5:30am and we were awake updating for you guys. I have good news for all of you wondering what happened to Kagome in her past...we have a tiny competition! This is open to all the people who reviewed for almost all of our chapters. It's very simple! You guys personal message us with a full detailed theory of what you believe happened to Kagome. The person who has the closest guess wins! The prize you ask? Well you get to be a character in this story later on! The details will be sent to the winner later on. Now for those new readers and reviewers, no need to fret my darlings, we will have more competitions during the course of this story! Just remember in order to be eligable--- review! ^.^**

**~ Red & Kita**


	9. Chapter 9

**When You Least Expect It**

**Chapter Nine**

The sun was just barely rising when InuYasha woke up, not knowing where he was or how he'd gotten there. He sat up, clenching at his pounding head,

"Damn. How'd I get a hangover?"

"Obviously, you had a little too much to drink." Came a voice across from him.

He looked up, blinking. On the couch on the other side of the living room was Miroku, arms crossed and a look of concern on his face. InuYasha frowned,

"What are you doing here?"

"This is _my_ house." He raised an eyebrow.

InuYasha looked around and indeed…this was Miroku's house. He asked,

"How did I get here?"

"You came here." He replied. "Wasted, as well."

Suddenly, it was all coming back, adding to his headache. InuYasha clutched at his head,

"I've screwed up. I finally ruined everything."

Miroku reached over to the coffee table and grabbed a bottle of Aspirin. He took out three,

"Here."

InuYasha took the pills, gulping down the entire glass of water that sat before him on the table. He put the glass on the table and sighed. Miroku stared at him for a second,

"What happened, InuYasha? I tried asking you last night but you passed out."

"Please tell me it wasn't Sango that answered the door." He retorted.

He shook his head, "She's still asleep. Tell me what happened."

InuYasha sighed in relief, and after a few moments noticed that Miroku was still staring at him intently, waiting for an answer. He took in a breath. InuYasha's voice was a whisper, his head was low, and his hands were clenched into fists,

"I lost control Miroku, I got home late, I don't remember why and I don't recall much of what I did. All I remember is Haru's and Kai's scared face, and Kagome's eyes full of shock and disgust towards me. I did something horrible," Suddenly he put his head up and slammed his fist down, "Damn it! I did something horrible and I don't even have the memory to recall all I did. Pathetic." His eyes were blazing with self hatred.

Miroku looked at his friend, he had never seen him so destroyed and he had known him for a long time, he got up and put a hand on his shoulder,

"Whatever you did, I'm sure you can fix it."

He lifted his hand from his shoulder and walked away into his room, leaving InuYasha to think about his situation. InuYasha sat there, waiting for the pounding in his head to clear. A few moments later the pain wasn't as bad and InuYasha got up, and walked out, slamming the door behind him. He knew exactly where he should go; he just hadn't come up with what to say just yet.

XxXxX

InuYasha walked up the many stairs to the shrine faster than anyone could think was humanly possible. He walked to the door and took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he knew he was going to face. He knocked on the door.

Kagome opened the door; her eyes had dark bags under them and random strands of hair were on her face and some sticking up.

InuYasha looked at her; even now she was absolutely beautiful. He shook the thought from his mind. Kagome's eyes widened when she saw him standing at her door, the shock from her face disappeared quickly and was replaced with something similar to worry or fear. The expression didn't last very long before it turned to outright anger.

InuYasha felt a pang of guilt at watching her expressions change. He cleared his throat,

"Kagome—"

Kagome cut him off,

"You have some nerve showing up at my house!" She practically growled.

InuYasha lowered his head; he expected a reaction like this. Kagome walked out of her door and closed it gently behind her,

"I just got Haru and Kai to sleep and you come back to torture us some more? Didn't you scare them enough? I can't believe you have the guts to actually—"

"Kagome, I don't remember!" InuYasha yelled then immediately regretted it when fear crossed her face and she backed into the door, grabbing the door knob. "Can you…would you just…tell me what I did?"

Kagome looked at him in shock; she had never seen him so vulnerable; it was as if his life was hanging on her words. She sighed, taking in a breath to calm her nerves before looking at him,

"If I tell you what happened, what will you gain with the knowledge? Nothing. Knowing what you did, it doesn't make it any better."

InuYasha looked up at her,

"Kagome, I want to be a better father."

This took her by surprise and she studied him, wondering if his words were true. InuYasha's eyes held great sadness and guilt. Everyone deserves a second chance, right? Kagome just nodded, opening the door and stepping back to let him inside. He walked in. Kagome closed the door then led the way into the kitchen.

InuYasha leaned against the wall near the entrance of the kitchen while she sat on a stool near the island of the kitchen. There was a long silence; Kagome began to think of how exactly to tell him what he did.

"Don't hold back, just tell me what I did." It was as if he'd read her mind and she nodded.

Kagome looked at him, "You came home around 5AM, drunk. I don't know what exactly happened between you and Kikyo but I was awoken by screaming. Haru was the first at the door and my main intentions were to stop him from going downstairs."

He nodded to show he was listening. Kagome continued and didn't take her eyes off of him. When she reached the ending of her reminiscing, his eyes were wide and staring ahead with great shock. The shrine was completely silent again. InuYasha looked at Kagome,

"I…I did that? I almost harmed Haru?"

Kagome looked down and nodded. As much as she disliked this man; she did feel bad for him. When Kagome looked up again, she nearly jumped out of her skin when she noticed him standing right in front of her. His eyes were averted, avoiding hers,

"I'm sorry, I did not want this to happen. You probably don't want to hear my pathetic excuses, and there shouldn't be any but all I wanted was to be stress free. I shouldn't of turned to alcohol. I didn't mean to hurt you or anyone."

InuYasha then looked down, looking at the bruise that was forming around her neck. She shook her head,

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me."

"Y-yeah." He stepped back and looked her in the face. "How do I make up for what I did to them?"

"Well first off, there is something you should know. Kids are very curious and they will question you about what you did and why you did it. Don't give them details but don't lie to them."

InuYasha had a confused look on his face, "How the hell do I do that?"

"Oh yeah, and don't curse around them!" Kagome reprimanded, "Well simply, you tell them how you were mad at Kikyo and had too much alcohol, explaining how bad alcohol is. Don't tell them why you were mad at Kikyo, even if they ask, just say it's something for adults. You shouldn't put your problems on children, they're innocent."

InuYasha nodded, "What else?"

"Give them attention. That is all they have ever wanted from you. If that means you have to take time off from work then so be it. Also, if you make them a promise, be sure to keep it. Kids never forget these kinds of things." Kagome then took a pause, looking as if she was thinking very hard.

InuYasha wanted to smirk but controlled himself, he couldn't help what came out of his mouth however; "Don't hurt yourself."

Kagome glared at him, "Haha, very funny. I can't think of anything else for now, so just go by that!"

InuYasha nodded, "So when do you think it would be okay for me to start trying to make up for what I did?"

Kagome smiled warmly, he did want to change, "Well I suggest tomorrow since I assume they will be sleeping for most of the day today."

"Thanks Kagome."

Kagome then got a glace of herself from something that reflected and nearly dropped dead! She looked terrible!

"Oh. My. God." She stared at herself in shock, "I look like I was run over by a truck!" She mumbled.

InuYasha had picked up what she said and chuckled, "Well, I'll leave and let you sleep. Bye Kagome." He turned around and walked out the kitchen door.

Kagome heard the door close in the silence that now filled the air, '_Well no use in trying to sleep now, I guess I'll go take a shower.'_

XxXxX

InuYasha took a deep breath and pushed himself off his car, he'd been standing there contemplating how he'd approach Kikyo. He walked up to the porch and knocked on the door.

"_Wait, why am I knocking? This is my home too._"

The front door swung up and there stood Kikyo. She, surprisingly, looked as beautiful as ever. However, like Kagome, she had a bruise on her neck. InuYasha felt the pang of guilt once again. A scowl crossed her face,

"What do you want InuYasha?"

"Kikyo, I want to talk to you." He replied, ignoring the urge to pull her into his arms.

She shook her head, "Well, I don't want to talk to you. If you're going to become an abusive alcoholic-"

"How did you expect me to react Kikyo!? You're cheating on me!" He yelled, suddenly outraged.

Kikyo rolled her eyes, "I told you it was an accident. I just got caught up in the moment."

"I don't believe that!" He glared. "Just stop lying already, I'm not stupid. You willingly did that with that bastard, if it was just a _moment_, why were you in such a _secretive_ area?"

She retorted, "It wasn't that secretive!"

InuYasha glared, she'd basically just confessed. She rolled her eyes.

"Look," He started, calming himself, "I came here to apologize for what I did last night. I'm sorry. I'll never put my hands on you again but I am not apologizing for anything else."

Kikyo pinched the bridge of her nose, "InuYasha, I need some space."

InuYasha looked at her in amazment, '_Did she just say she needed space?_' He shook his head, "I need some space also, so I just want to get some of my things so I can rent a hotel or something."

Kikyo glanced at him up and down then moved aside while opening the door wider, "Make it fast, I have to go out soon."

InuYasha resisted the urge to ask her where because he knew he didn't want to know her answer. He walked upstairs to their room and grabbed a small suitcase they kept in case of an unexpected trip. He stuffed a few necessities in it and walked back downstairs, suitcase in hand. He walked to the living room and found Kikyo ready to leave by the door, looking impatient. InuYasha sighed and headed towards the door, as he was about to walk past her; she grabbed his arm.

"InuYasha when I say I want some space I mean I don't want to see you, I don't want to hear from you, heck! If I could, I wouldn't even want to hear your name mentioned."

InuYasha looked at her with blank eyes, "Well that should be rather simple since you are fired."

Kikyo huffed, "I was wrongfully fired, I can sue."

InuYasha laughed, "You were fired way before I caught you cheating, I was looking for Sesshomaru to save your ass but luckily I found you and just finished the job for him."

Kikyo smirked evilly, "Yeah because you don't have enough balls to fire me yourself."

InuYasha looked at her as if she had four heads, "I did fire you! And at least I'm suppose to have balls, I don't believe you are." He smirked at her frown, "Anything else you don't want Kikyo? Or anything you _do_ want? Do you want to see other people?" He said it with a non-caring attitude but saying those words hurt a part of him.

Kikyo looked at him but didn't answer. After a moment she walked away and got into her car then drove off without looking back. In those moments that Kikyo was looking at InuYasha's eyes he suddenly knew the answer to his question and where she was going. He didn't know what to think or what to feel. All he could muster up was this,

'_What went wrong?_'

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! School's finally (almost there) coming to an end and that means EXAMS---and Kita has her own stuff that's been keeping her from her laptop. Literally. Ha. . . Ha. . .**

**. She's going to kill me for that.**

**Anyway! I hope you all enjoyed! REVIEW! **


	10. Making A Change

**A/N: Very important A/N at the end. Please review!**

* * *

InuYasha rolled his eyes for what must've been the millionth time that morning. He was woken up at exactly four in the morning by his employees regarding the movie, all of them saying the same thing,

"Sir, when are you coming in?"

"The movie is due soon."

"We need you here."

He was getting fed up, "I don't care when the movie's deadline is, I have more important things to take care of. Do me a favor and make sure no one calls my phone today. Inform whoever you see and tell them to spread the word."

"But-"

The man on the line didn't get to finish because InuYasha flipped his phone shut. He looked at himself in the mirror; he didn't know why it mattered if he looked that decent or not. InuYasha rolled his eyes at himself then ran his fingers through his hair before leaving the bathroom and heading downstairs with keys in hand.

XxXx

Haru and Kai were playing hide and seek, at the moment the one seeking was Haru; he already knew where Kai was but he didn't feel like having him whine for an hour about how he 'peeked'.

"Hm. Kai's a good hider, maybe I should start peeking from now on." Haru said loudly, hoping Kai would make a noise and he could "find him".

Kai was behind the couch between the couch and the wall. He rolled his eyes and whispered,

"Yeah Haru, that never worked on me." he stuck his tongue out from behind the couch even though he knew Haru couldn't see him; at that moment, the doorbell rung.

"I got it!" yelled Haru

Kai shot up from his hiding spot,

"Haru! Kagome said not to answer the door, she told us to wake her up! Remember?" Kai's eyes were wide and fearful.

"I'm not waking Kagome up when I can open a door. Besides, who would walk up _all _those stairs just to hurt us? They'd have to be insane." Haru then started towards the door again.

Kai acted quickly, he ran down the living room and up the stairs and barged into Kagome's room without knocking, he walked up to the still sleeping Kagome in a panic,

"KAGOME! WAKE UP! KAGOME!!!"

Kagome shot up, her eyes wide and frantic looking for the danger.

"Haru's opening the door! I don't know who it is!"

Kagome threw herself off the bed and bent down picking up a bat. She was halfway down the stairs before Kai even realized she had left the room.

Kagome made it downstairs and ran through the living room and to the door, the bat in her hands held high and ready to knock the person's head off.

InuYasha's eyes were wide, he put his hands in the air,

"Easy there…you did tell me I could drop by…or was I mistaken…?" He looked at her cautiously; her hair was everywhere and her eyes were wide, in this very moment she looked like a complete maniac.

Realization dawned on Kagome, it was just InuYasha. She lowered the bat and put it behind her back, smiling nervously,

"Sorry, just a precaution. I told them not to answer the door."

She glared at Haru. He asked,

"What? I knew it was him. If Kai wasn't such a pansy and stopped he would've known it too."

"It doesn't matter; you should've listened to me." Kagome continued to scowl at him.

Haru was about to protest but InuYasha interrupted, "Haru just listen to Kagome."

He looked at him; an expression crossed his face that clearly meant he didn't want him there. Haru walked over to Kagome and stood beside her, looking elsewhere. Kai was behind her, looking at him as if he were a murderer. InuYasha took in a deep breath,

"Haru, Kai…I want to talk to you two. Please."

"We don't want to talk to you." Said Haru.

He nodded, "I know you don't and I don't blame you."

InuYasha looked at Kagome and she looked down at the twins,

"You don't have to say anything, just listen to him okay?"

Kai and Haru looked at him expectantly. InuYasha smiled at Kagome with gratitude before beginning the apology that kept him up all night,

"Boys, what I did was really bad. I wasn't myself. If I were myself, like now, I would've never tried any of that stuff despite any mood I was in."

"If you were yourself, you wouldn't be here." Haru mumbled back.

Kai asked, "Why weren't you yourself? Why did you hurt Mommy and Kagome? You almost hurt Haru. How could you do that?"

"I had a little too much to drink of alcohol, which is really bad for you and you should never do what I did. I never meant or wanted to hurt your mother, Kagome or Haru. I'm sorry." He replied.

Kai asked, "Were you mad at Mommy?"

"Yes, I was mad but that isn't an excuse to hurt someone. Ever."

Haru asked, "But why were you angry?"

"That's an adult issue, don't worry about it." InuYasha replied. "Is there any way you guys can ever forgive me? I promise I'll start being a better Dad instead of always focusing on work."

Haru and Kai looked at each other, but Haru broke their eye contact and turned to InuYasha,

"We'll be back."

Haru and Kai walked away and into the spacious closet that was in the living room,

"What do you think Kai?" Haru asked him, "Should we forgive him? Do you think you'll be okay?"

"I think we should give him a chance, he is still daddy and he looks really sorry." Kai's innocent eyes saw only the good in people.

"Fine. You forgive him. I'll be nice but I'm keeping my eye out for him; one wrong move and no more talking to daddy from me!" Haru huffed and crossed his arms in a very InuYasha-like fashion.

Kai giggled, noticing the similarity, "Okay! Let's go tell daddy!"

Haru opened the closet door and walked out with Kai right behind him. Kagome was in front of InuYasha talking to him quietly when Haru cleared his throat loudly,

"We've come to a decision father." Haru said in a very business-like tone.

InuYasha's eyes lit up with amusement at how professional he was acting,

"Yes, and the decision has been?" InuYasha asked, seriously hoping he would be forgiven.

"We will forgive you on two conditions." Haru said making Kai snap his head towards him in complete confusion. Haru looked at him and winked at him.

"What are the two conditions then?"

"You will visit us every day. And we want to go to a water park today!" Haru looked up at him in a smirk and a look in his eyes that assured InuYasha he was just kidding around.

InuYasha nodded, "Okay! Then let's get packed for a day of fun!"

Haru jumped at Kai, "WOO! LET'S GO KAI!!"

Kagome laughed as they raced each other up the stairs, leaving them alone in the foyer. They stood there in silence, randomly nodding at each other with an awkward smile on their faces. InuYasha rubbed the back of his neck,

"Um."

"Yes?"

"Are you going to come?" He asked.

She looked at him surprised then smiled, shaking her head, "This is your chance to bond with them and I don't want to get in the way."

"Get in the way? You won't. I want you to come along." He dropped his hand to his side.

Kagome shook her head, smiling. It wasn't that she didn't want to go, it was to big of a risk. InuYasha grinned, stepping closer,

"Well why not? If I can't get you to come, the boys will."

"Uh," She took a step back, looking at his mischievous grin, "I'll g-go get changed then."

InuYasha watched as she walked past him and up the stairs. Once Kagome was in her room, she leaned against the door and sighed,

"What'd I say yes for?"

She shook her head then went to her closet, deciding she'll just go but to be as inconspicuous as possible. Kagome opened the closet and looked at what she had,

"I'll just have to work with what I have."

She put on a pair of faded blue jeans, a sleeveless DC shirt, plain white sneakers and a brown Brixton Fiddler cap. Kagome looked at herself in the mirror, took the cap off and brushed her hair then put it back on. She nodded, grabbed her wallet then headed downstairs. Kai and Haru were already ready; surprisingly dressed in matching clothing.

InuYasha asked, "Ready?"

Kagome nodded and InuYasha looked over at Haru and Kai for the first time and blinked a couple of times.

Haru and Kai smiled at the same time with the innocent look that Kai mastered the best, but now InuYasha was thoroughly confused.

One of them, InuYasha had no idea which one, smiled and asked,

"What is it daddy? Confused?" They even sounded the same InuYasha realized with dismay,

"Um…a little" InuYasha was getting extremely disoriented trying to figure out which one was Haru and which one was Kai.

Kagome giggled, seeing InuYasha's furrowed brow,

"Haru, stop confusing your father it isn't nice." She directed herself to the one who spoke; InuYasha looked at her with the obvious question in his eyes,

"How did you…"

Kagome laughed,

"Well, Haru is usually the first to try to confuse people and if you look closely, you can see the small difference in their eyes, Haru has that lively spark right now as he usually does and Kai has the 'I hope this won't get me in trouble' look."

InuYasha looked closely and noticed what she said was true. He nodded and saved it in his memory for future reference.

Haru huffed,

"Kagome you ruin all the fun!"

InuYasha chuckled,

"Okay! Let's go!" InuYasha saw as Kai and Haru raced towards the car door and Kagome walked behind them telling them to be careful. He shook his head and promptly followed them to the car, getting in and driving away to a day of fun.

**XxXx**

After about thirty minutes, they arrived at the water park. Kai and Haru were the first out the car. Kagome swung the door open, getting out,

"Wait you two! Don't run off!"

"Ugh!" Haru ran into Kai who'd stopped.

Kai looked at him, "She said wait."

"Hurry up!" Haru yelled, crossing his arms impatiently.

Kagome fixed her hat and walked towards them with InuYasha. He asked,

"Are you going to be alright? You look nervous."

"Sorry, I've just," She quickly searched her head for a lie, "never been to a water park before."

He looked surprised, "Are you hydrophobic?"

"No." She shook her head.

InuYasha grinned, "Then you'll be fine. Just have fun."

She nodded. Haru looked back at their father,

"Can we ride roller coasters?" "Sure." He replied. "So long as they're for your age group."

Haru frowned, "Alright, then let's ride this one first."

He pointed to the pretty big wooden roller coaster just ahead of them. InuYasha shrugged,

"Why not? Have to make sure you two are tall enough first."

Kagome ran her hand over her face, "What's with boys and roller coasters?"

"What? Bad experiences with your late dates at amusement parks?" He teased.

Kagome smiled nervously, "Right…"

Haru and Kai were waiting in line to the roller coaster waiting for InuYasha and Kagome to catch up. When they got to the front of the line they noticed there was a young man checking kids for height, the kids in front of them were told they were not tall enough to be allowed on the ride, Kai looked at Haru worried but Haru looked confident.

"Hello," The young man smiled at them, "my name is Akio and I will be making sure you guys are tall enough to ride the roller coaster!" He looked up and saw InuYasha and Kagome; "Are you their parents?"

Kagome blushed, "He's their father, and I'm kind of their aunt."

Akio flashed a seductive smile at Kagome then turned back to Haru and Kai,

"Okay, now would one of you please step over here and I'll see if you're tall enough!"

Haru stepped forward and under the ruler-like object, he measured 4 feet and 3 inches.

"Well you're tall enough, got saved by three inches! And you seem to be the same height, so you guys are free to go on!" He smiled at them then looked up at Kagome,

"I'd like to take your height too" He winked.

InuYasha growled, "Can we go on the fucking roller coaster now!? Your job is done and you're slowing us down!" He grabbed Kagome's hand and pushed pass him since Haru and Kai had already gotten on he had no choice but to sit next to Kagome.

Kagome glared at him,

"Why did you have to be so rude!?"

InuYasha crossed his arms, "Keh! He was being unprofessional, that bothers me."

Kagome went to say something but at that exact moment the roller coaster took off. Haru and Kai were in front of them putting their hands in the air,

"WUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! THIS IS FUN! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

InuYasha was right behind them, laughing as the wind blew his hair back.

Kagome on the other hand was in mid shock. She had her mouth open from when she was going to say something and forgot how to close it, her eyes were as wide as dinner plates and frozen in shock, she wanted to scream but couldn't find her voice….that is until she saw the loop coming up.

"OH MY GOSH! GET ME OFF THIS THING! RIGHT NOW! NO! GET ME OFF! I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS! AHHHHHHH!!!" She grabbed onto InuYasha's arm so tightly that the blood should have surely stopped circulating.

InuYasha looked at her and laughed harder,

"Kagome, calmed down, we're almost off! See!"

Kagome peeked from her tightly shut eyes, she didn't even realize she had closed them, and relaxed when they came to a stop.

Haru and Kai got off and waited for InuYasha and Kagome. When InuYasha and Kagome got to the bench, Kagome sat down and sank her face into her knees, InuYasha sat down beside her.

"Let's go on it again!!!" Haru yelled in excitement, Kai nodding in agreement.

InuYasha laughed, "Sure, how about it Kagome?" He turned to her and she looked up, her face almost green.

"You guys go ahead…I'll wait right here for you." She croaked.

Kai laughed into his hand, "She's going to throw up."

"I'm not going to throw up." Kagome heaved, covering her mouth and taking in a deep breath to prevent puking.

InuYasha raised an eyebrow; that amused, handsome grin still plastered on his face,

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"Yeah." She sat up. "I'm going to sit this one out."

Haru jumped once, "She said she'll be fine! Let's go!"

"Alright, alright." Laughed InuYasha. "Then we'll be right back. Don't run off anywhere!"

She nodded and watched them run back to the roller coaster they'd just come from. Kagome relaxed, pulling the hat further down on her face so no one would stop and decide to have a chat with her. Before she knew it, she was actually dozing off. It wasn't until she felt something sliding up her jaw bone did she wake up. Kagome snapped her eyes up when the hat came sliding off her face and she saw a pair of shining violent eyes.

He grinned, his face close to hers,

"Mornin' beautiful. How'd I do?"

Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs and swung blindly. He went flying backwards. She heard someone yell her name and immediately knew whose voice it was. Kagome scrambled up from her place on the bench and ran over to Inuyasha, standing behind him.

He didn't even stop to ask if she was okay, he walked over to the man laid out on the ground. Kai asked,

"Are you okay Kagome?"

She nodded idly. Haru was right beside InuYasha, ready to attack the guy that'd bothered Kagome. InuYasha grabbed the guy by his collar roughly, he looked surprised for a moment then yelled,

"Miroku! What the hell around you doing!?"

Sango came walking over from almost out of nowhere, "I told you to wait for me by the bathroom."

He was caressing his face, babbling up excuses. InuYasha helped him off the ground. Kai took Kagome's hand,

"It's okay! Its just Uncle Miroku! Come on!"

She let him guide her over, she felt nauseous all over again. Kagome was sure that'd been. . . .

Sango asked, "What did you do Miroku?"

"I was only joking." He retorted. "Honest."

InuYasha glared at him after seeing Kagome's ashen face, "What did you do? She looks like she just saw a ghost."

"Well she was asleep." Miroku responded, scratching the back of his head. "I wanted to scare her and. . .hah, I'm sorry."

"I-It's fine, InuYasha, I-I over reacted." Kagome tried to clear her throat, her face was as pale as a sheet of paper and tears were forming in her eyes.

InuYasha started shaking Miroku,

"What did you do to her!?!?!"

Sango intervened and pulled Miroku out of InuYasha's grasp, Miroku hid behind her immediately,

"He won't give us any information if he's half dead InuYasha," Sango turned around to face Miroku, "What did you do?"

Miroku started panicking when he saw the tears in Kagome's eyes,

"I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO SCARE YOU! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!"

Sango and InuYasha simultaneously hit him upside the head and said,

"What. Did. You. Do."

Miroku rubbed his head,

"I just wanted to wake her up!! I didn't mean to make her cry," He took a deep breath and said the next part really fast, "I just caressed her face and said 'mornin' beautiful, how'd I'd do." He let out the breath and watched as InuYasha's face twitched and Sango started towards him, he started backing away,

"It was only a joke!!! I didn't mean any harm….Sango, InuYash—" He didn't get to finish the sentence before both Sango and InuYasha were after him and both successfully landing a few hits on him. After they had managed to knock him unconscious, InuYasha walked over to Kagome,

"Are you okay? You're still as pale as a ghost."

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Really."

"Hah. Like she was really that scared, she's Kikyo's sister after all, I bet she was just upset that it wasn't really happening." Sango sneered.

Kagome's hands clenched into fists, she was tired of everyone always comparing her to Kikyo, and she was nothing like her. She was tired of always having to be careful and hide. She was tired of running. She was tired of people walking over her. And this was it.

"Look," Everyone's eyes widened, a couple of people had stopped and looked at her because she'd said it so loudly. Kagome walked towards Sango, "I don't know you and you don't know me so do NOT go around comparing me to that. . .that bitch!"

Sango began backing away as she continued towards her.

"I'm so fucking tired of people like you judging me by my looks and my actions! Do you even give a damn that people have feelings!? I may look like my sister but I am nothing like her! If I did, do you think I'd give my soul for Haru and Kai!?"

Sango opened her mouth and closed it.

"Do you think I'd go out of my way to forget all of my plans just to visit them because I knew how their lifestyle is!? Would I!?"

Sango stammered, "I-"

"If I were Kikyo," Kagome's voice raised even more, her face flushed and her eyes deadly, "I'd screw every fucking guy I knew and not give a damn about anyone but myself. I'd even do anything to harm you right now. So before you go judging people, make sure you know them well enough to even just get a thought of what the hell you think!"

Everything was silent. She was panting now and visibly shaking from feeling overwhelmed. Kagome looked around and saw all the people staring at her with wide eyes, including Haru and Kai. She turned away from them, hating the look of pure shock and fear on their faces. Kagome knew how InuYasha felt now. She pushed past Sango and quickly went to the closet bathroom. It was then that Miroku decided to wake up; he sat up,

"What happened? Why's everyone looking so devastated?"

"Kagome. ." Started Kai.

". . .Cursed." Haru twitched.

Kai's eyes widened, "She never. . ."

". . .curses." Said Haru.

Sango looked at them, then sighed, "I've made a mistake."

"You think?" InuYasha glared. "Way to ruin a good day Sango."

She sighed again, "I'll be right back. And Haru, Kai. . .Kagome was just upset. She wasn't thinking."

"But," Kai sounded worried, "that's what Daddy said when he got mad. Is Kagome going to-"

InuYasha sat on the bench where Haru and Kai were standing near, "No. Kagome will never do something as stupid as I did. What I decided to do was drink alcohol, which is bad but she only lost her temper. This isn't anything new to you two, is it?"

"Like when you and Mom are being nice then start arguing?" Asked Haru, looking as if he understood more.

InuYasha nodded, "Yes but saying those words only make things worse. Nothing should be solved with violence."

"Oh." Said Kai. "I get it."

Sango groaned, "I'll be right back."

She jogged towards the bathroom, while, also, yelling at everyone that the show was over and to return to whatever the heck they'd been doing. Sango walked into the bathroom, made sure no one else was in there before locking the door so they wouldn't be disturbed. She saw Kagome standing in front of the sinks, splashing water into her face,

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? Trying to calm myself down." Kagome said through clenched teeth.

"Look, I'm sorry. You look a lot like Kikyo and when I first met you my husband was hitting on you. I thought you instigated it and instantly put you and her together. I didn't mean to offend you. I should have taken the time to know you and not judge you but you have no idea how much I hate that…."

Kagome interrupted her, smiling,

"Yeah, I get it. I'm sorry for blowing up on you like that. I just, I had enough you know? It didn't help that this was after your husband almost scared me to death."

Sango laughed nervously and touched the back of her head,

"I'm also very sorry about that too, he has no boundaries sometimes."

Kagome laughed,

"Yeah, I've noticed."

"So…will you forgive me? I think if we get to know each other we could be good friends, if we tried."

"Forgiven and forgotten…let me just hope that InuYasha and the boys will forget, I can imagine the horror of hearing me curse."

Sango laughed,

"You have NO idea."

Kagome and Sango unlocked the bathroom door and walked out, both looking calm and talking quietly.

InuYasha looked confused,

"Weren't you two JUST arguing?"

Kagome laughed,

"Yeah, but we've both forgiven and forgotten."

InuYasha shook his head,

"Women. Who understands them? One minute they're all ROAR! Then the next they're the best of friends….strange creatures you are."

Miroku turned his head and whistled pretending not to hear the comment InuYasha just made, as much as he agreed with him. He knew what was coming next…

"What was that InuYasha!?!" Sango growled, already having InuYasha tackled on the ground, face first and sitting on his back, "Who are strange creatures!?"

Kagome laughed nervously, she was getting the hint that Sango was a very violent person,

"So! Who wants ice cream!?"

Haru and Kai jumped up,

"I WANT CHOCOLATE!" They looked at each other in confusion then laughed and followed Kagome to an ice cream place they had seen while Sango was still on InuYasha's back, trying to make him take the comment back.

"HEY! I WANT STRAWBERRY! WAIT FOR MEEE!!!" Miroku cried, running after Haru and Kai.

InuYasha complained, "Can you please get off me, you elephant!?"

"You did not just call me an elephant!" She yelled, grabbing a fist full of his hair. "Take bake your insults or you're going to have bald spots!"

He yelled, "Alright! Alright! I take them back! Get the hell off me!"

"You know InuYasha," Said Sango as she stood, watching him as he got up, "the whole point of changing is not going back to your old habits."

He glared, "How'd you know?"

"Come on." Sango walked beside him towards the ice cream place. "You being here is enough evidence. And plus, you gave Haru and Kai the what's right, what's wrong speech. I thought this day would never come. I have to admit, I'm very thankful towards Kagome for that. Things are finally going to change; Haru and Kai can be happy little boys. They can grow up and actually have a mother fig-. . .uhh. Scratch that."

He eyed her suspiciously, "What did you mean? You can't possibly think Kikyo would actually change for them, do you?"

"Yeah, that's it!" Sango purposely laughed loudly. "Stupid me. I can't believe I even had that thought!"

She quickened her speed. InuYasha frowned, following,

"You're lying! Get back here and tell me what you REALLY meant! Sango!"

She nearly crashed into the parlor as she entered. Sango ran over to the counter,

"I'll have vanilla and chocolate; make it a double."

Miroku raised an eyebrow, "This isn't a bar."

"I mean a double scoop you idiot!" She glared, still angry at him for what he'd done.

He didn't respond, instead, pursed his lips. Sango watched the woman as she prepared the ice creams. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around her and Miroku's hands were on her stomach. He muttered into her ear,

"You never get double scoops, is there something I should know?"

Sango felt his grin against her neck and glared. She replied,

"If you don't your hands off of me, I'm going to make sure that actually never happens."

Miroku released her, leaning against the counter beside her while grinning. She glared at him then looked over at Kagome who was watching, amused. She blushed when realized Sango caught her eavesdropping and staring. Kagome returned her eyes to the woman making the ice cream; Sango laughed and shook her head.

The bell on the door chimed as InuYasha came in, rubbing his shoulder then shooting a glare at Sango. Kagome waved him over towards her at the booth. He came over and plopped down in the booth beside her, the boys were on the other side. Kai blurted,

"We ordered for you!"

"Really? What'd you get me?"

Haru laughed,

"Well, we got you some butter pecan and some mint chocolate chip BUT I kind of ate the mint chocolate chip and Kai ate the pecan butter sooo, nothing." He smiled at InuYasha innocently.

Kagome started to laugh but when she saw InuYasha turn and glare at her, she covered it up with a coughing fit.

"You let them eat that much ice cream Miss. Kagome?" He smirked, and raised an eyebrow.

Kagome blushed a bit, hearing the teasing in his voice,

"Well Mr. InuYasha, for your information, I don't; but they deserve a little break. They can be hyper for the day; after all, you're dealing with them." Kagome smiled, she wasn't teasing back; she was simply stating the obvious in a cute way.

InuYasha stood up,

"Let's get the bigger booth so Sango and the pervert can sit with us, I'm going to go get my ice cream!"

InuYasha stood behind Miroku, who was still indecisive about what he wanted,

"I was so sure I wanted strawberry, but they have so many flavors! I WANT ONE OF EVERYTHING!!!"

InuYasha rolled his eyes and pushed him aside and ordered a butter pecan scoop, once served walked to the booth with Sango now sitting in it.

"Your maniac of a husband is about to buy this ice cream parlor and I think you're the only one who can stop him at this point. He can't choose a flavor and is going crazy." InuYasha said this as calmly as possible.

Sango stopped eating her ice cream and walked over to Miroku, glared at him, walked over to the counter and ordered a double strawberry cone and gave it to him,

"That's all you're having. Now go sit down!"

Miroku pouted,

"But I wanted chocolate!"

They all sat down and ate their ice creams, well Haru and Kai watched them eat their ice cream because they raced to see who would eat theirs first. Haru won, he was also the first to get a brain freeze, followed by Miroku who was secretly competing with them. Once they all finished they decided to walk around the water park and see what they could ride right after eating that wouldn't make them sick. Kagome had already refused going on anymore roller coasters.

"Kagome! Roller coasters are fun! You should give another one a chance you might really li—" Miroku cut himself off as he saw the perfect ride for him and Sango. He grabbed Sango's hand and before she knew it, he was dragging her towards the Love Tunnel.

"MIROKU! I DON'T WANT TO GO THERE!" She was turning red either from anger or embarrassment.

"It'll be fun Sango! Come on!!" He dragged her into the line, it was a very short and they were sure to get on soon.

Kagome and InuYasha watched in amusement as Miroku dragged her; they started walking close to the river that carried the little boats through the Love Tunnel.

They watched as Miroku nearly had to throw her onto the boat and laughed. Haru and Kai weren't far behind.

"I've got an idea." Haru was grinning.

Kai frowned, "Oh no. I don't want to be any part of your stupid plans Haru. Dad's finally spending time with us an-"

"Would you stop babbling and let me explain?" He asked, looking at his twin brother intently.

Kai sighed then nodded. Haru whispered into his ear, getting several nods and excited gasps. After a while, he pulled back and asked,

"Now what do you think?"

"I'll help." Kai nodded.

InuYasha stopped at the edge of the Love Tunnel and turned around, "Why are they so far behind?"

"Hey guys!" Called Kagome. "Hurry up!"

Haru waved back and they began running towards them. Kagome watched as Miroku and Sango started down the current, an empty boat was floating towards the dock. InuYasha took a sharp intake of breath. Soon as Kagome turned around, something crashed into her and she went flying off the edge and towards the boat. Kagome screamed; she felt InuYasha's arms wrap around her waist but it wasn't preventing them from falling.

They landed inside the boat, luckily but Kagome was very confused. She opened her eyes and found herself looking into surprised, golden eyes. Kagome noticed she was to close to his face and the position was not helping. She shot up, scurrying away to the other side of the boat,

"Wha-what happened?

InuYasha sat up, frowning, "Haru! Kai! What do you two think you're doing!?"

"But Dad," Kai's bottom lip quivered, "we just wanted you to have fun with Miroku and Sango."

InuYasha yelled, "That's not…gr."

"Don't worry about it!" Waved Haru, they were getting further and further away. "Have funnnn!"

Kagome couldn't believe this was happening. InuYasha yelled again,

"You two stay right there until we get back! Talk to no one!"

The twins just waved, as if they hadn't heard a word he just said. InuYasha sighed, looking at her,

"I don't know why they did that. Sorry."

"It's fine." She examined her nails as if they were the most fascinating things in the world; there was no way she could relax.

Miroku's voice came from a bit ahead of them, "Hey, you two! Decide to join us?"

"Shut up and turn around!"

He shrugged his shoulders, wrapped his arm around Sango and continued whatever conversation he was having with her. Kagome silently sighed, thinking reassuring thoughts to herself,

'_Just relax. This is a bit awkward but it's not like anything's going to happen. So long as Miroku and. . .oh no.'_

Sango had put her head on Miroku's shoulder, he was saying something but it was hard to hear since they were out of hearing range. Kagome watched as she looked up at him, smiling and nodding. He grinned and kissed her. It was then that Kagome noticed the tunnel up ahead. She didn't notice she was blushing until InuYasha spoke,

"You gonna be okay? It's just a dumb ride, just relax."

"Gee, you telling me 'to relax' is so going to work. I want to get off this thing. _Now_."

Kagome nodded, glancing back at Miroku and Sango who were now kissing intimately; passionate wasn't even a good enough word for it. Sango pulled back from him, laughing,

"Miroku, stop!"

"Aw hell." InuYasha said, covered his forehead.

Kagome looked at the sky above her, trying to think of her happy place.

"So, have you had fun so far today?" InuYasha asked, trying to make the ride less awkward.

Kagome smiled as if she was looking at the past,

"Yes, I love seeing the boys so happy and carefree."

InuYasha suddenly got really close to Kagome; she could feel his breath on her, the shock of his closeness sent shivers up her spine.

"Well," he whispered, "you're about to have even more fun." He looked at her and did a smirk that would make any girl melt.

Kagome was looking at him in total shock, she wasn't even breathing; she just stared at him with wide eyes.

InuYasha broke into a roar of laughter and pulled away,

"You should've seen your face! You looked so scared like I was gonna rape you or something! Ah!"

Kagome suddenly put her face into her hands and started sobbing loudly, she took several deep breaths and InuYasha got immediately worried,

"Kagome, I'm sorry it was only a joke! I-I didn't mean to make you cry, I'm sorry! I know Miroku scared you, I didn't mean to scare you too! I'm sorry!" InuYasha stammered

Kagome took a few more deep breaths but they sounded more clumped than before, when she looked up at him, her face was red with tears rolling down her face and a….smile on her lips.

"YOU TRICKED ME!!!" InuYasha accused.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him, laughing,

"WELL, it's payback because you tricked me!"

"How about I throw you into this, most likely, infected water?" He reached for her with a grin on his face.

Kagome got as far away from him as she could, "Oh no you don't. I will never forgive you if you do that!"

InuYasha dropped his hands and laughed. She joined him. This weird boat ride wasn't that bad at all; suddenly, everything started getting dark. They were entering the tunnel. A memory flashed in her head, and she felt almost terrified but took a deep breath to calm herself. InuYasha asked,

"You alright?"

"I wish you'd stop asking me that. I'm fine." She replied.

He grumbled back, "Gee, there's no need to thank me for worrying."

Kagome rolled her eyes and looked towards the ending of the tunnel. Miroku and Sango were nearly out, still lip-locking. She put her elbow on the edge of the boat then rested her head in her hand, this boat ride felt everlasting. There was a lapping nose against the boat and she frowned,

"I hope you're not actually touching this water."

"I'm not doing anything." He replied.

Something made their boat jerk and Kagome shot to her feet, it jerked again. InuYasha grabbed her around the waist to prevent her from falling out, before he could do anything else a pair of hands appeared on the edge of the boat. Kagome screamed, trying to get as far away from it as possible causing the boat to rock. InuYasha yelled,

"Would you calm down!"

"Calm down!?" She screamed again when the boat shook again. "There's something trying to get in here! Do something!"

He yelled, "Why should I!?"

The persons head came from the water. It had long inky black hair; their face was covered. Kagome screamed, again,

"It's the Grudge! It's the Grudge!! Or. . .it's. . .it's. . . ."

The persons head ducked under the water once again, cackling loudly. InuYasha was about to storm over and yank whoever it was out of the water to give them a piece of his mind but Kagome clung to him, shaking her head,

"Don't! You'll be killed and it'll be my fault!"

"What-"

"Guys!" Miroku's voice came from ahead of them, already at the dock. "What's all the screaming about!?"

The boat slowly began to exit the tunnel. InuYasha was looking at Kagome,

"What do you mea-"

The head popped out of the water again, reaching and grabbing Kagome's ankle. She screamed, pulling away from InuYasha and falling over to release herself. InuYasha sneered, grabbing the person by the hair before the could duck away. They shrieked,

"OW! OW!"

"You think this is funny?!" He yelled.

InuYasha was about to knock some sense into him but someone grabbed his arm. He noticed they were at the dock and the man in control of the Love Tunnel stepped on,

"I'll handle this sir, don't be rash now."

"You should've prevented it from even happening!" InuYasha yelled.

He wasn't fazed, "It's kind of hard to keep track of who or what slips into the water from another side of the ride."

"Then what the hell are the camera's for!?" InuYasha was losing his patience.

Kagome grabbed his wrist, "Let him handle it InuYasha. Come on. He's a teenager; what are you going to do?"

"Age is nothing but a number." He grumbled, letting the boy go and standing. "You're lucky people are stopping me because if no one was. .you'd be a bloody pulp right now."

The boy paled. Kagome glared,

"InuYasha. You're not setting a good example."

"Keh! Fuck a good example."

Kagome stomped on his foot,

"What was that InuYasha?"

InuYasha howled in pain, glared at Kagome, and mumbled,

"Perfectly fine for her to go saying bitch this bitch that but I throw one fucking fuck and it's like the fucking world is gonna end."

Kagome looked at him, not quite hearing what he said,

"Did you say something InuYasha?!"

"Nope. Nothing at all." He walked over to Haru and Kai and reprimanded them for pushing them into the water like that, explaining the dangers of it if they had not landed in a boat or known how to swim. InuYasha started to joke around with the boys when a shriek broke his good mood and he paled.

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S INUYASHA TAKAHASHI!!!!!"

InuYasha looked around and saw Miroku was instantly as alert as he was, he noted how far away the girls were and the distance from their place to the exit.

"Kagome, how fast can you run?"

"I don't know I guess pretty fa—"

"FORGET IT, JUST RUN!" InuYasha picked up Kai and Miroku picked up Haru and they were off running, Kagome and Sango right behind them.

"MR. TAKAHASHI! DON'T RUN FROM US! WE JUST WANT TO TOUCH YOUR HAIR…MAYBE CUT A PIECE OFF! STAY WITH US!!!!" one of the fan girls screamed through a megaphone.

'_Where the FUCK did they get a megaphone from!?'_ InuYasha thought as they saw the exit coming up ahead.

Once they reached the exit, they quickly made it to each car and sped off. Sango called InuYasha's cellphone,

"Hello?" Kagome panted

"I hope you know we have Haru in our car…you guys kind of left him behind…"

Kagome gasped, "Oh my gosh! I was in such a panic I forgot, well we should meet up some place but whe—"

InuYasha snatched the phone away from Kagome, smiling,

"Sango, let's meet up at our usual restaurant. Bye!" He hung up and looked over at Kagome, winking.

Kagome blushed,

"Jerk."

"What did you say?"

"Focus on the road, I don't want to die." She smiled at him then turned to look back at Kai who was looking like he was use to the publicity.

**XxXx**

"Kai!" Haru ran over to him and practically tackled him to the ground.

Kagome laughed,

"You act like you haven't seen him in years, it was only an hour."

Haru huffed and crossed his arms,

"An hour, a year, what's the difference? I had no one to plan my next scheme with."

Kai laughed and hugged his brother as Haru whispered things and walked into the restaurant together.

InuYasha walked in, saw the hostess and walked up to her.

"How many?" She asked without looking up.

"Hana, my usual place please." InuYasha replied, smirking.

She looked up upon hearing his voice, she was smiling also,

"Mr. Takahashi, it has sure been a while. Hello Haru, Kai," She turned to them, "Miroku, Sango, long time also! And…hello Ms…I'm sorry, I don't know your name." She did a short bow in apology.

"It's fine, just call me Kagome."

Hana smiled, "Alright then, right this way!"

She led them to a secluded area with a lot of space; it seemed as if InuYasha was always prepared.

Haru tugged on InuYasha's sleeve once they were all settled down and whispered something in his ear. InuYasha snickered and gave a quick nod. Kagome glared but let it slide, at least they were bonding. While they were looking at the menu the waitress came in to take their drink orders,

"Hello, my name is Hina and I will be serving you today, may I take what drinks you'd like?"

Sango went first, "I'll have a dirty martini please!"

Miroku frowned, "That means I'm driving!! No fair. Fine. I'll have a chocolate shake!!"

Kagome and InuYasha went to order at the same time, Kagome blushed but InuYasha let her go first,

"I'll just have a coke please."

"Make that two!" Added InuYasha.

Haru looked up at the waitress with mischievous eyes,

"I'll have a strawberry milkshake without the shake."

Hina looked confused for a second, then understood,

"Hmm, you're a comedian aren't you?" She giggled and took down his order.

Kai was looking very troubled, as if he had no idea what to get,

"Umm…Miss Hina?" He asked with innocent eyes.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any diet water?"

InuYasha and Haru looked at their lap at the same time, Kagome glared.

"Excuse me?" Hina asked, thinking she didn't hear him correctly, he spoke quite lowly.

"Do you have any diet water? See, I'm allergic to regular water and if I drink it I could possibly choke and die, so I need diet water please." Kai looked serious, and his eyes were so innocent, she was caught by surprise.

"Ummm…I'll go check that for you right away! Okay?"

Hina walked away and as soon as she was out of hearing range Haru, InuYasha, and Kai all burst out laughing.

"Real mature InuYasha! Making your kids become little monsters to the waitresses!" Sango reprimanded.

Haru smirked,

"Have to admit my brother can pull off an act. It never works when I do it, only Kai has the power to actually make them go check! AHA! That was perfect!" He patted Kai on the back, proudly.

For a split second, Kagome saw the glint in Kai's eyes that she always see's in Haru. She shook her head,

"Don't tell me you're actually just as evil as your brother Kai."

"You think I'm evil?" He asked.

Kagome laughed, "No, of course not."

"Don't be fooled by the innocence." Said InuYasha.

Sango waved him off, "Anyway, what are you guys going to get?"

"I'm getting a hamburger." Said InuYasha.

Red: Miroku, Haru and Kai nodded. Sango rolled her eyes,

"Men and meat. What are you getting Kagome?"

"I'm not that hungry," She replied, looking at the menu, "I think I'll get some soup or something."

InuYasha snorted, "Don't tell me you're a _vegetarian_ like-"

There was a loud thud.

"Ow!" InuYasha hissed, rubbing his knee. "What did you do that for?"

Kagome crossed her arms, "What were you about to say?"

"Oh no." Miroku grinned, nudging InuYasha. "She's about to go gangster on you."

He gave him a look that clearly said 'shut the hell up'. The waitress soon arrived with a tray in her hand and began sitting glasses in front of everyone. She looked at Kai,

"Sweetie, um, the only thing I could really get you was mineral water but I don't want you to die so-"

"I didn't want water." Kai looked at her. "I asked for a Sprite."

She looked bewildered, "I could've sworn you asked…"

"Um," InuYasha looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "maybe you confused him with someone else?"

Hina bowed, "I'm so sorry Mr. Takahashi. I'll go get it right away."

Once she was gone the three began laughing until they were nearly out of their seats. Kagome shook her head,

"I can't believe you two."

Seconds later, she was back and sitting the glass in for of Kai. Hina took out her pad and asked,

"Now, what would you guys like to eat?"

"Hamburger." Kai, Haru, Miroku and InuYasha said simultaneously.

Sango rolled her eyes, "Me and her are going to have a soup."

"What kind?"

Kagome looked at her menu, "Um, I'll have tomato."

"Same." Said Sango.

She nodded, "Alright. I'll be back with your food as soon as possible; sit tight."

Everyone nodded to her and fell into conversation with each other. Kagome relaxed, finally able to just forget everything,

'_Or try, anyway.'_

"Kagome?" She looked up to see InuYasha was looking at her.

She snapped back into reality and smiled,

"Sorry, I spaced out for a bit."

Hina came in with four hamburgers and two tomato soups and placed each order in front of who ordered it,

"Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"May we please get some bread for the soup?" Sango asked her.

"Right away!" She bowed and left to go get the bread. She returned a few minutes later with a bowl of hot bread.

As soon as Hina put the plate on the table Sango grabbed a piece and started devouring her food. She was eating almost as fast as InuYasha and Miroku.

Kagome watched them eat and took a piece of bread, slowly dipping it into the tomato soup and taking small bites. Haru watched her,

"Kagome, are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, why?" She asked, feeling nervous for no reason.

"Well usually when you're hungry and you eat I barely have time to see your food. And you LOVE meat." Haru looked at her confused.

Kagome blushed and stuttered, "I-I just don't feel hungry and I don't want to eat meat today."

Haru shrugged and kept picking at his burger, he wasn't really eating much of it, and it was too big. Kagome started to space out again, letting her soup get cold and not really eating. InuYasha looked at her again,

"Kagome?"

Haru snorted, "What's that thing called, when you go off a drug?"

"Withdrawal?" Asked Sango

Haru nodded, "I think Kagome is going through _withdrawal_ because she isn't having any meat." He smirked.

Miroku started to choke on his burger and took a sip of his shake.

"Hah, hah. Guess I should chew more thoroughly." He added nervously.

Sango caught on to why he choked and glared at him.

Kagome caught on to what Haru said and blushed,

"I don't have meat that often Haru!"

Kai nodded, "Yes you do Kagome…lying is bad…" He looked at her with his wide innocent eyes.

Kagome's eyes widened and she looked down, blushing madly. InuYasha laughed,

"You afraid to eat in public?"

"NO!"

"Then why didn't you get what you like?"

"I'm not hungry." At that moment, Kagome's stomach chose to growl. She laughed nervously, "I like soup."

InuYasha laughed again, "Well I can't know what you do or don't like but I think your stomach is telling you to feed it."

Kagome started eating a bit more bread with more of her now cold tomato soup.

Haru and Kai were both full with still at least half of their sandwich left; it really was too big. Haru got bored of sitting there and started ripping pieces of his bread and throwing it at Kai.

Kai started getting annoyed and threw pieces of his bread back, and they had a little battle going on until a piece of bread hit Kai in the eye. He got mad and took a huge chunk of his hamburger meat and flung it in Haru's direction. Haru ducked, missing the hit by a fraction of a second but Kai's eyes froze wide and he gasped. His hamburger meat had hit none other than…InuYasha. He was now glaring at both of them with a huge piece of meat on the side of his face. Haru busted out laughing.

InuYasha smirked evilly, and grabbed a piece of his own hamburger meat, standing from his seat.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that."

Kai's eyes widened as InuYasha launched the meat in his direction, lucky for him, he was tiny and InuYasha aimed a little too high, letting the meat hit Sango right in the middle of her forehead. Haru couldn't stop laughing. Miroku gasped,

"Oohhh, you guys are in trouble!"

Sango grabbed several pieces of bread and all at once it seems threw it at InuYasha's, Miroku's, Kai's, Haru's, and…Kagome's face. Kagome, who had been spacing out again, noticed everyone grabbing food off their plate and the chaos begin. She acted quickly and threw herself under the table but not before InuYasha got her with a chuck of meat in her hair. Everyone started throwing any food they could find as Kagome watched feet run around, trying to find decent hiding places where they could throw food but be protected from it. Just then, a new pair of feet walked in and screamed,

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Everyone settled down and InuYasha pushed Haru and Kai forward as Kagome got out from under the table. She saw a very pissed off Hina and Hana standing in front of the whole group.

Hana spoke first, "Mr. Takahashi, I expect all of this to be on your bill."

"And the damage caused to be paid for." Added Hina.

They walked out but not before saying,

"And we expect you to be finished eating."

InuYasha looked around once they left,

"So…I guess we're kicked out but…" He took a piece of hamburger meat he still had in his hand and put it on Haru's head and smashed it in, "Now we're even" He smirked and started packing as Haru stood there, slightly disgusted and slightly amused.

**XxXx**

After everything was settled, Miroku and Sango decided to head home. Haru and Kai, apparently, still weren't worn out. They were still hyped up from the food fight.

"Can we go to the park?" Asked Haru, killing the silence.

InuYasha looked at the clock, "It's ten o' clock, we're going home. Plus, you two need to get cleaned up."

"Pleaseee!" Said Kai. "We just want play for a little bit."

Kagome grinned, "Don't tell me you're scared of the dark InuYasha."

"Keh!" He snorted. "Says the girl that screamed nearly a million times today. I thought I was going deaf for a second."

She glared, "I had a reason to scream."

"Yeah," He laughed, "the _Grudge_ was going to get you, right?"

Haru and Kai laughed along with him. Kagome hit him in the arm which made him laugh harder,

"Don't assault the driver."

She rolled her eyes. InuYasha was still grinning,

"Alright, we'll stay for only a couple of minutes."

The twins cheered and InuYasha did a U-turn, heading to the park that wasn't far away. Once they arrived there, Haru and Kai were the first out the car. Kagome got out, walked around and followed InuYasha to the bench. They watched the boys, sitting in a comfortable silence. Suddenly, a thought crossed her mind and she turned towards InuYasha,

"Why do you think they pushed us into that boat?"

He looked at her then shrugged, "I don't know. They were probably just playing around. Why?"

"Just wondering." She shook head, then smiled as she looked at the boys. "I haven't seen them this happy. . .ever."

InuYasha turned his gaze back to his sons, "Yeah. I want them to always be this way, and. . .I meant what I said. I want to become a better father."

"I believe you." She said. "You've changed; I'm going to do whatever I can to make sure you don't screw up again."

He laughed, "Thanks."

Kagome nodded.

**XxXx **

With a lot of effort, they got the boys to get into the car then headed back to Kagome's home. On their way there, the boys had quieted down. Kagome looked into the backseat once InuYasha had parked,

"You guys finally lost all your energy?"

"No." Haru blurted, sitting upward and rubbing his eyes.

Kai was doing the exact same thing, "Kagome, I'm tired."

"You wuss." Grumbled Haru.

InuYasha rolled her eyes, "Wuss or not, it's time for you two to go to bed anyway."

They got out the car and headed up the never-ending stairs. Kagome unlocked the door and let everyone in. InuYasha asked,

"Do they have anything to change into?"

"Don't worry. I have a lot of their clothes over here." She said. "I'll get them ready for bed-"

He shook his head, "I'll do it. I did say I was going to start, actually, being a father didn't I?"

"Yeah." Kagome replied. "Then I'll go take a shower. Oh and you're free to stay for the night. It's pretty late; I don't want to hear you got jumped while trying to get into your house."

He snorted, "Me? Yeah right. Thanks for the offer, I'll take you up on it."

"Dad," Kai grumbled, "I'm tired."

InuYasha picked him up, slinging him over his shoulder, "Alright, alright. Don't start crying."

"I'm not going to cry." He mumbled, not caring he was half over his father's shoulder.

Haru was already going up the stairs, not paying attention to them. InuYasha followed. Kagome walked to the front door and locked it, not wanting someone breaking in while she was in the shower.

'_Even though InuYasha's here, better safe than sorry.' _She shrugged then jogged up the stairs, down the hall and into her room.

Kagome found her night clothing (a beige shirt that had straps in replacement of sleeves with swirling designs on them and plain black pajama pants) and went to take a shower. Meanwhile, InuYasha was in the room Haru and Kai had been sleeping and scratching his head,

"Where does she keep your clothes?"

Haru and Kai was sprawled across one of the bed together, mumbling nonsense. He shook his head, not helping but to smile,

"There's no way I'm letting you two go to bed smelling like hamburger meat, pickles and condiments."

"We can wash in the morning." Haru replied.

He grabbed them both around the waist and lifted them off the bed then setting them on their feet. Kai huffed, getting cranky,

"They're in the dresser."

"I don't see a dresser." He looked around.

Haru walked over to his bed, knelt down and pulled out a dresser that was built within the bed. InuYasha made an 'o' shape with his lips. He grabbed something for the boys to wear then instructed them to lead him to the bathroom. Haru grumbled,

"I thought we'd be able to go one night without bathing. Kagome already makes us take one every night."

"Do you two want to go to bed smelling like meat and get eaten by something while you're sleeping?" He asked, grinning, thinking he had it all figured out.

Kai looked at him with wide eyes, "Something? What something? Something's going to eat us?"

"If you don't take a bath, then that something will." He said, cackling.

Haru crossed his arms, snorting, "I don't believe you."

"Let's just go." Kai said, clearly frightened, grabbing Haru and dragging him to the bathroom.

InuYasha flipped on the light, got a bath started then told them to get in. He nodded his head victoriously,

"Okay, now what?"

"We can bathe ourselves." Haru said, flicking water into Kai's face who was dozing.

InuYasha sat on the counter, "If you two hurry, you'll get to bed quicker."

"But-" Haru clamped his hand over his brothers mouth. "He said the quicker we bathe, the faster we go to bed so shut up and clean yourself."

Kai nodded. They two cleaned themselves quicker than he thought they could. They dried themselves off then put on the clothing. For some unknown reason, they hurried back to their room. InuYasha shrugged but followed; soon as he was entering the room, Kagome came out of hers which was right across the hall from the boys room. His eyes nearly fell out of their eye sockets. The thoughts formed on their own,

"How can she look so attractive in something so. . .simple?"

"What?" She asked, noticing he was staring at her. "Is there something on my face?"

He mentally kicked himself, "No, it's nothing."

Kagome ran her fingers through her still wet hair then walked past him into the boys' room, he followed behind. She put her hands on her hips,

"Hm. You beat me out of the shower."

"We're boys." Haru said. "We don't try to get pretty like girls."

She walked over to him, "Is that so?"

Haru had the covers up to his nose. Kagome crossed her arms,

"Sit up."

He huffed then did as she told him. Kagome took his ear and inspected it,

"You didn't clean behind your ears."

"Kagomee." He whined.

She smiled, "Alright, alright. I'll let you two off the hook this time."

"Jeez," InuYasha said, "and I thought Sango was strict with them."

Kagome laughed, "I don't know her that well but I think I'm slightly less strict."

"You wish." Grumbled Haru, lying down and hugging the cover to him.

Kai, who was just about out cold, mumbled with his eyes closed, "Are you going to stay with us?"

Kagome looked at InuYasha. He walked over to Kai, kneeling beside the bed,

"If you want me too."

Kai nodded, "Yes please."

"Then I'll stay." InuYasha replied, kissing his forehead.

Haru gagged, "Ew, boy kisses."

Kagome had backed towards the entrance of the door to not interfere; she covered her mouth to stop her laugh. InuYasha did, however, and walked over to him. He rustled his hair until it was messy. Haru laughed. InuYasha leaned away,

"I love you guys and I hope you two have forgiven me for being stupid."

"We forgive you." Said Kai. "Right, Haru?"

Haru looked at his father, "Yeah, yeah we forgive you. But if you do it again then they'll be bigger conse. . .conse. . .how do you say it, Kagome?"

"Consequences." She laughed.

InuYasha nodded, grinning, "I get it. I promise I'll never do something like that again. Alright? Now, you two go to sleep."

They nodded simultaneously. Kagome smiled,

"Nite guys."

"Goodnight Kagome." Said Kai while Haru just waved them away so he could 'get some sleep'.

InuYasha backed out the room, closing the door but leaving it cracked. Kagome noticed,

"So you know-"

"That Kai's afraid of the dark?" He turned towards her. "I may have been a complete idiot then, but they're still my sons."

Kagome nodded, understanding, "I get it. I suppose I over-judged you. Come on, I'll get you a cover and a pillow."

He followed her back downstairs. Meanwhile, Haru was still wide awake and lying on his back. Kai was already snoring lightly. He rolled his eyes in the semi-darkness before getting up and crossing over to his bed. Haru shook his violently, whispering,

"Get up! We still have one more task before going to sleep, stupid."

"No." He whined. "I want to go to sleep. Dad said to go to sleep."

Haru grabbed his wrist and pulled him up, "Come on!"

Kai pushed of his covers and allowed his brother to drag him into the hallway. Haru went down a few steps then sat. Kai sat as well, confused,

"Wha-"

"Shh." He said, pointing at the two they could see from their spot.

Kagome was getting a cover and pillow from the closet, handing it to InuYasha. He tossed it onto the couch,

"Thanks."

"No problem." She replied, rocking on her heel. "Make yourself at home; if you need anything, don't hesitate to just get it."

He rubbed the back of his neck, "I'd feel more comfortable asking. I don't really deserve the right to go through your stuff."

"It's alright. You've proved yourself to me today." Kagome replied, looking down at the wooden floor. "You even taught me something."

"I did? What?"

She answered, "That everyone makes mistakes, and despite how bad the situation. . .it's still a mistake. I was completely sober today and lost my temper with Sango right in front of the twins. I felt sort of like a hypocrite."

"Don't compare yourself with me." InuYasha said. "I had a choice on rather to drink or not and I chose the negative. You were just overwhelmed. It's not a good thing to keep stuff to yourself; there's a point and time where you just lose it."

Kagome looked at him, surprised, "Keep things to myself?"

"It's kind of obvious. You make yourself easy to read sometimes and I could tell all day that something was bothering you." He dropped his hand to his side. "I know I may not be on trusting level right now but if you need someone to talk to… I'll be around to listen.

There was an unbearable urge to speak but she just stared at him, surprised. It wasn't until his expression changed to a state of worry did she look elsewhere,

"Th-thanks."

"No." He said, causing her to look at him again. "I should be the one thanking you. You've done a lot and I'm grateful for that. So. . .thanks, Kagome."

She couldn't avert her eyes away from his, "You're welcome."

InuYasha eyes seemed to cloud over; he nodded absent-mindedly. Neither of them noticed their bodies were moving towards each other, or the fact that their hearts were beating like a rapid current. Haru and Kai's face were nearly fused with the stair railing, their eyes as big as saucers as they watched this all play out.

InuYasha took the strands that'd fallen into her face and placed them behind her ears, leaning closer. Kagome's hands were on each side of his torso, clenching at his shirt. Their lips were now mere inches away.

Kagome felt like the oxygen was being squeezed out of her lungs as she looked into his soft, cloudy golden eyes,

"InuYash-"

He put his finger onto her lips to silence her; Kagome felt her eyes begin to close when his hand moved to the side of her neck, his thumb caressing her skin.

Haru and Kai watched as they got closer, both of their eyes shut and lips just inches apart.

**A/N: And that is our way of making it up to you…the lack of update. We have the longest chapter ever. 58 freaking pages guys, it took us like 3 days to finish all of this. I hope you enjoyed and remember to review. NOW, remember that competition we had a while back? Well it took us a while to determine a winner, you guys are good guessers but the one we chose for this times winner is –dramatic drum roll-**

**Deity of Anime**

**So congrats to her! We will be contacting you about the prize =]]. And thank you for all the entries. Remember to be eligible all you have to do is review ^.^**

**On a side note, my(Kita) laptop was broken so Red made a small comment about it... as revenge go to her personal account ( DarkShadow At Midnight ) and harass her a bit about updating her story What Holidays Bring, just for me =] WU! Thanks guys (hearts!)**

**~ Red & Kita**


	11. Closet Misunderstandings

**A/N: We're extremely sorry for our lack of updating, we've both been really busy but hey, new chapter, longer than most.**** WE LOVE YOU GUYS! WE'RE EXTREMELY SORRY! Please forgive us (:**

**Don't forget to review! ^.^**

**~ Red & Kita**

**

* * *

**

_Kagome felt like the oxygen was being squeezed out of her lungs as she looked into his soft, cloudy golden eyes,_

_"InuYash-"_

_He put his finger onto her lips to silence her; Kagome felt her eyes begin to close when his hand moved to the side of her neck, his thumb caressing her skin._

_Haru and Kai watched as they got closer, both of their eyes shut and lips just inches apart._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

InuYasha and Kagome shot their eyes open and separated, several crashes and thumps were heard, Kagome looked over to see Kai on the floor after falling down the stairs.

'_Oh my gosh! I hope they didn't see that!' _Kagome's cheeks started heating up.

'_Damn it all! I was about to kiss her! What was I thinking? Better yet, what is Kai doing out of bed!' _InuYasha felt frustration and anger simultaneously, but it all disappeared when he saw Kai on the floor.

Kai was on the floor at the bottom of the stairway looking up at Haru who was glaring at him. Kai had messed up, big time.

"OH..MY…FUCKING…GOSH!"

Kagome and InuYasha both snapped their heads up and at the same time yelled,

"HARU!"

Haru was unaffected by Kagome and InuYasha yelling at him and kept his glare on Kai.

Kai began to feel the fears settle in of not only Haru but that he had messed up the whole plan. He started to cry.

Kagome and InuYasha took their attention off of Haru and ran to Kai's side.

"Are you hurt Kai?" InuYasha asked softly.

Kai opened his mouth, ready to respond, he looked up at Haru who was smirking evilly, like he had a plan in store for him if his answer was the wrong one. Kai nodded his head ferociously.

InuYasha picked Kai up and brought him to the couch to further examine him. Kagome took this opportunity to look up at Haru and slowly walk up the stairs.

"Haru, what are you doing out of bed? You know you're not supposed to curse! You're too little to even know those words! And it is WAY past your bed time! Do you have anything to say for yourself mister?"

Haru thought about it for a second, "Well I wouldn't have cursed if you hadn't been sucking dad's face off!"

Kagome choked on air, and turned blood red; luckily, InuYasha was on his way over with Kai, looking oblivious.

"Now, both of you will explain to me what you were doing out of bed. Right now."

Haru and Kai answered at the same time,

"Getting water!" said Kai.

"Going to the bathroom!" said Haru.

They looked at each other and then decided to agree with the other and simultaneously answered again,

"Going to the bathroom!" Changed Kai.

"Getting water!" Changed Haru.

They looked at each other and knew they were busted. Kagome and InuYasha exchanged looks. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot in an intimidating way,

"Going to the bathroom, getting water. Which is it?"

"Okay, okay! I was getting water and Kai had to pee." Haru blurted.

Kagome's eyes narrowed even more, "The bathroom is down the hall, Haru. Not near the stairs."

"Damn it all." He cursed.

InuYasha exclaimed, "Haru! Enough with the bad language."

"Fine." Was his response as he crossed his arms defiantly; not understanding why all the sudden it wasn't okay for him to curse.

Kagome huffed, looking at Kai and asking, "Just what were you two really doing, then?"

There was a long, awkward silence. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she spoke again,

"You two weren't spying on us, were you!"

Haru looked down at Kai, his eyes were literally shouting that he couldn't do this on his own. Kai looked at his father then at Kagome nervously before turning his head,

"Keh!"

Kagome blinked then looked at the three of them. She shook her head, smiling,

"Can't deny he's their father."

"What's that supposed to mean?" They replied in unison.

Kagome shook her head, "Nothing, but enough play time. It's time for bed. March, you two and I better not catch you awake or you'll be put in time out until your legs get tired."

Haru groaned, walking back down the hall while Kai started up the stairs. When she heard the door close, Kagome turned toward InuYasha feeling very uncomfortable. He rubbed the back of his neck, not knowing what to say exactly. Kagome bit her lip, and mumbled,

"W-well, goodnight then."

"Yeah." He replied, looking elsewhere. "See you in the morning."

She nodded then went up the stairs and quickly walked to her room. InuYasha watched her leave and sighed once she was gone. He leaned against a wall,

"What just happened?"

Meanwhile, Kagome sat on her bed asking herself the exact same thing.

**Next Day**

Kagome woke up very early; she brushed her teeth, took a shower and then brushed her hair and put it up in a bun. She tied a bandana around it Cinderella style and got dressed in a loose blue t-shirt and some black sweat shorts that went up to her knees.

She then went to the living room and walked up to the couch where InuYasha slept.

"WAKE UP!"

InuYasha jumped off the couch faster than lightening and was in a fighting stance.

"What! What's going on!"

Kagome held back her urge to laugh and kept her straight face,

"TIME TO GET UP AND DRESSED! COME ON!"

And with that, she marched her way up the stairs and InuYasha was left standing there, fully awake and alert.

Kagome barged into the boys' room and repeated the same process with them as InuYasha.

Once everyone was up and ready Kagome had them lined up shoulder to shoulder, or InuYasha's case, shoulder to thigh. Kagome paced back and forth in front of them with a broom over her shoulder.

"ALRIGHT SOLDIERS! TODAY'S TASK IS TO FINISH CLEANING THE SHRINE! NO GROANS, WHINES, OR BUTS! ARE WE CLEAR!"

InuYasha and the boys had never seen her this way, so they played along. They all replied in unison,

"MA'AM YES MA'AM!"

"ALRIGHT THEN! InuYasha you get the living room, Haru and Kai you get the dining room, I'm taking on the closet! DISMISSED!"

Kagome smiled and ran down the stairs leaving Haru, Kai, and InuYasha completely amused and with work to do.

Haru and Kai got to work right away in the dining room, there wasn't much to do, just a lot of dusting. InuYasha pulled up his sleeves and walked down the stairs, ready to get to work on the living room, that is until he noticed that Kagome had cheated.

"HEY WAIT A DARN MINUTE!" InuYasha walked over to Kagome who was in the closet, "YOU'RE HELPING ME CLEAN THE LIVING ROOM! ALL YOU GET IS THE CLOSET?"

Kagome smiled sheepishly and then started whining when InuYasha grabbed her by the wrist pulling her to the living room,

"Come on InuYashaaa, I'm cleaning the closettt!"

"Well you better help me clean the living room before I lock you in the closet!" He joked.

Haru and Kai were cleaning the dining room until they heard InuYasha's joke. They looked at each other and huddled over the table, planning.

After the dining room had been cleaned, InuYasha and Kagome were still cleaning; that's when they put their plan into action.

Haru walked in the closet which was very tall and dusty and he saw an item he wanted that was way too high, he called over Kagome.

"Kagome! I can't reach this thingy! I want it!"

Kagome came over and saw what he was pointing to, it was some kind of old game that was left in the shrine, she tried to reach for it but it was way too high for her, she let out a disgruntled sigh. InuYasha came over,

"Now don't think you're done helping me clean the livin—what are you doing?" He raised an eyebrow and saw her trying to get the game, he let out a chuckle, "Need help? A little short are you?" He stepped into the closet and Haru stepped out, closing the door behind him with a smirk on his face.

Once they both were inside the closet. Kagome blinked in confusion then felt her face get hot when she noticed that she was extremely close to InuYasha. She swallowed then turned towards the door, grabbing the knob and tried to open it but it wouldn't. Kagome yelled,

"Haru! What do you think you're doing!"

He snickered, crossing his arms and deciding he wouldn't say anything. Haru looked over at Kai and rolled his eyes at the nervous look he had on his face, especially when InuYasha was yelling for them to open the door. Kai mumbled,

"Should we do this? We'll have to let them out eventually."

"That's then. Lets worry about now."

"If you say so." He sighed.

Meanwhile, InuYasha and Kagome were still trying to get the door open to no avail. InuYasha huffed,

"How can an old shrine like this one still have such sturdy doors."

"Why would they do something like this?" Kagome replied, pressing herself against the opposite wall of him.

He grumbled, "I don't know but they're going to be some serious trouble when this door opens!"

They stood in the darkness in silence. That is, until Kagome noticed something move around near her ankle. She thought it was simply InuYasha's foot at first but then it began crawling up her shoe and tugging at her shoelaces. Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs,

"There's a rat on my feet! Get it off! Get it off!"

On the other side, Haru and Kai raised an eyebrow at each other.

"Maybe we should let them out, Haru! There's a rat in there! Kagome is scared of them, you know that!"

Haru frowned, he was considering this too but then the whole plan would be shot to pieces and they would end up in trouble for nothing; no, they had to follow this through. Who knew, maybe the rat would bring them together. "No Kai! We have to let this happen, we already messed this up too much."

Kai had a sudden burst of anger, "WE! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I NEVER DID! YOU ALWAYS GET ME INTO TROUBLE HARU! ALWAYS! NOW I'M LETTING THEM OUT!" He started walking towards the closet.

Haru beat him there and pushed him away from it, "YOU'RE STICKING THIS THROUGH WITH ME!"

Kai started crying, Haru had never spoken to him like that or even shoved him that hard.

Haru turned around and crossed his arms defiantly, while Kagome was freaking out about a crying child out of her comfort reach.

"KAI! WHAT'S WRONG? ARE YOU HURT? HARU! WHAT'S GOING ON!" InuYasha and Kagome said simultaneously. As they freaked out about the crying outside, the doorbell suddenly rang.

Kai stopped crying then, sniffling and looking at the back of his brother's head. Haru walked into the kitchen.

"Haru!" yelled Kai.

Kagome yelled, "Don't open that door you two!"

"Don't open the door!" yelled InuYasha also.

She yelled at him, "I just said that!"

"I know but my voice is more effective." he retorted.

Meanwhile, Haru continued into the kitchen and got a knife. He wasn't scared of anybody and if they wanted to take something, they'd have to go through him first. Kai followed close behind him,

"Haru! They said not to open the door! Don't do it! It might be a killer or something!"

"Oh shut up." he said, unlocking the door and swinging it open. "You want it, come get it!"

"Whoa!" exclaimed Miroku, jumping back and nearly falling back off the porch. "H-Haru? Hey there buddy. What'cha doing with that?"

Haru swung it around tauntingly, "Thinking if I wanna cut you up limb from limb or just give you a quick death."

"W-why would you want to do that? Where's Kagome!" he asked, stepping further and further away from Haru.

Kai answered, knowing Haru wouldn't tell him, "They're…..busy."

"AHH!" yelled the voice of Kagome.

InuYasha yelled, "OW! Don't move around so much! I can't get it in!"

"It's not going to work! It's too big!"

Miroku's eyes got huge, "They're doing that….with children here!"

Haru rolled his eyes, "Dad was right."

"You are a pervert." Kai finished, leading the way back to the closet.

Miroku frowned when he saw the closet seem to move a bit with all the banging then the knob rattling as one of them obviously tried to get something to open it. He walked over and grabbed the knob, pulling the door open. InuYasha fell out first, then Kagome fell out on top of him. Miroku crossed his arms and shook his head,

"This is absolutely inappropriate for children of such young age."

"You make no sense." Haru said, hurrying to set the knife back in the kitchen before returning. "Children are children, right?"

Kai nodded slowly, "Ye….Daddy, why is your face turning red…?"

"MOTHER FUCKING GOODNESS! GET THE HELL OFF ME WOMAN! OH THE FREAKING PAIN! WHY THE FUCK, HOW THE FU-GOD DAMN OW FREAKING OWW!" InuYasha yelled as he pushed Kagome off of him and started rolling around, holding his crotch.

Kagome gasped as she realized her knee had landed in a VERY inappropriate place. "OH MY GOSH! INUYASHA I AM SO SORRY!" She started turning bright red in embarrassment. "SHOULD I GET AN ICE PACK OR SOMETHING! OH MY GOSH!" She ran away towards the kitchen, her hands covering her red face.

Haru started laughing,

"AHAHAHAHA DAD! YOU TOTALLY GOT KICKED IN THE BALLS! NOT EVEN KICKED! YOU WERE KNEED! AHAHAHAHA I GUESS SHE KNEED-ED YOU AHAHAHAHAHAHA" He fell onto the ground, tears rolling down his face.

Miroku started laughing along with Haru while Kai was left looking at them all on the floor and Kagome going around in the kitchen, trying to figure out what to do. Kai sighed,

"I'm surrounded by crazy people!"

After some time passed, Haru and Miroku calmed down and as had InuYasha's pain and Kagome's embarrassment. That's when things got serious.

"So, what were you two doing in the closet in the first place?" Miroku asked, wiping a few remaining tears from his eyes.

Kagome and InuYasha glared at Haru and Kai.

"You two….are in so much trouble! What were you thinking locking us into the closet!" InuYasha started reprimanding them.

Kai started crying. "I WAS TRYING TO LET YOU OUT AND HARU PUSHED ME!"

InuYasha glared at Haru while Kagome went to comfort Kai,

"Why would you push your brother! We taught you better than to treat your brother that way!"

"NO! THE ONLY THING YOU TAUGHT ME WAS TO FUCK A GIRL AND FORGET YOU HAD KIDS!" Haru yelled in anger.

InuYasha was taken aback; he had nothing to say to that.

Kagome gasped, "HARU! That's no way to talk to your father!"

"Yeah, whatever, you're not even my mother so back off!" Haru snapped back.

Miroku looked around the room, he could see the tension… "Haha…where's the knife when you need it…I could cut the tension in this room." He mumbled.

InuYasha looked at him,

"What?"

"NOTHING! BYE!" He ran out the door.

They were then left in silence yet everything was so loud. To Haru, they were in Hell and all he could hear was screaming. His face was burning, hot red from the anger that was boiling up inside him. Kagome seemed pale in the face, obviously hurt by the words Haru just shot at her but the look he had on his face was remorseless. Now that she looked really closely, only his brown eyes showing his anger. For this moment, Haru looked like none other than his uncle Sesshomaru.

Kai, surprisingly, was the first to speak.

"You don't have to be so mean about it Haru."

"I don't even know why I waste my breath on you, Kai! You're nothing but a pussy!"

That set the difference. Haru had the expression of his uncle when he was anger but the voice of his father.

"Haru!" roared InuYasha, louder than before and taking a step forward.

Kagome stepped in front of him, putting her hand on his chest.

"InuYasha, stop!"

"What!" yelled Haru, his eyes suddenly glistening. "You gonna hit me! Hit me, I dare you…you…you bastard!"

Kagome looked at him, "That's enough, Haru. Go upstairs."

"I don't have to listen to you!" he yelled.

She yelled, "GO!"

Tears started collecting more visibly in his eyes. He yelled,

"I hate all of you! I'm always getting looked down on. You guys never get it!"

Haru took off running, storming up the stairs and into the bedroom he shared with his brother. He slammed it closed and locked it then began trashing the entire room. Once again, everything was quiet. Kagome turned toward InuYasha, tears in her eyes,

"I feel bad."

"You shouldn't be." he said. "I….I've screwed up more than I thought."

Kagome couldn't take it and hugged him, crying softly into his chest. Kai just stood there, eyes slightly wide. He felt just as bad. He was his brother, Haru's partner in crime. Kai felt the tears collecting in his eyes but before a single one could fall, the sound of heels hitting the wooden floor could be heard. Then the whiff of strong Chanel perfume. Kai took a step back and saw none other than his mother.

"W…what the Hell! InuYasha!" Kikyo yelled.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliff-hanger! We will update soon! ^.^**


	12. Location Destination

Yo guy! It's that time again! You know, for the NEXT chapter! The NEXT chapter! :D Yeah! I'm excited too. Still though, you all should really review. We miss you! D:

It's not that I'm desperate or anything, I just miss hearing your feedback ^_~

* * *

"Kikyo, what are you doing here?" InuYasha looked dumbfounded.

"Well I came to speak to Kagome about MY children. What the hell do you think you're doing here!" She seemed enraged.

"I was taking care of my children, you know, the ones we had and you decided to ignore that fact for the moment while you had your fun." InuYasha was getting closer and closer to her face.

Kai started sobbing, "Are they going to fight again Kagome?"

Kagome looked nervously at both of them, "Kikyo, I think it's best if you left…you're causing Kai to get upset."

Kikyo huffed, "He's mine, I would know this, I'm not a complete idiot Ka-ho-may."

Kagome seemed unfazed by this nickname, as if she had heard her say it before, "Kai, everything's going to be okay. Go upstairs and keep yourself occupied, okay?"

Kai nodded and ran up the stairs.

"Look Kikyo, you can't come into MY home and cause a disturbance then expect me to be all calm, I WILL call the police if that's what you wa—"

"I WANT to talk to InuYasha, I could really care less about your shit-hole of a home. I came here to take Haru and Kai but seeing as he's here, I might as well kill two birds with one stone. InuYasha," She turned towards him, "We're getting a divorce. This little incident will be looked at by my lawyer and I am claiming full custody of the kids with no visitation rights for you." She smirked.

"You bitch! You can't take my kids away from me!" InuYasha growled.

"Actually, I have every right since I am their mother and I gave birth to them and you have an abusive…tendency." Kikyo stated in a matter of fact tone, "There are a bunch of people in the studio who saw the way you attacked that guy…what makes them think that you wouldn't attack me the same way? I have practically won this case. See you in court." Kikyo looked at Kagome, "Don't think you've won. I'm leaving them with you because I can't find anyone to take care of them and I have jobs to do." She turned around and walked out.

"Sleeping around isn't a job, it's just being easy!" Kagome yelled after her, glaring at the open door. She stomped over and closed it, "The nerve of her!"

InuYasha stood there, fuming as much as Kagome was. He couldn't believe her. Kagome looked at him, seeing the obvious concern in his eyes. She sighed and walked over to him, putting her hand on his shoulder,

"You're not seriously taking her serious…are you InuYasha? There's no way…."

"You don't know your sister that well then. She has ways of simply getting what she wants." he sighed heavily. "I did do a lot of violent things around the boys."

Kagome scoffed, "And Kikyo slapped me that one time ago, remember? How's that not being violent! Don't worry about it."

"How can't I?" he said softly, looking at her with those eyes that seemed to be asking for help. "I can't have them taken from me. Despite how I acted before, Kagome, I loved them. I always have. I just never….showed it like I was supposed to."

"It's going to be okay InuYasha." she said, hesitating but then hugging him. "First things first, you need to find a good lawyer and work things out from there. Kikyo isn't a suitable parent for them, everyone knows that. You are though."

He sighed then nodded, "Yeah, you're right. Thanks Kagome."

Kagome smiled softly when he wrapped his arms around her. She replied,

"No problem. Now! You have some work to get done, now don't you?"

"True but you're our new star actress so I can't really do anything with you there now can I?" he said.

**~ ~ ~ ~ Scene~ ~ ~Change~ ~ ~**

With much fuss, InuYasha and Kagome got Haru to get into the car so they could go to the studio. Being Kai, he came quietly but had a look of sadness on his face due what'd happened earlier. The guilt was literally eating him alive.

"I don't see why I have to come to your stupid job anyway. I'll just _cause you to much trouble_ anyway." Haru hissed, his head turned away from everyone as if to put emphasis that their presence wasn't important to him.

InuYasha sighed, "Would you of preferred to go with your mother?"

There was silence.

"That's what I thought." he said.

They eventually got there and Haru was first to get out. He ran into the studio, not wanting to be near any of them. Sango blinked in surprise when she saw him,

"I didn't think InuYasha would be coming into today."

"Who's that?" grumbled Haru, looking around the studio as if searching for something or someone.

Sango raised an eyebrow, baffled by the words he'd just said. When she saw InuYasha and Kagome, she opened her mouth to say something to only be cut off.

"Don't bother asking." interrupted InuYasha.

Kagome sighed heavily, "Long story."

"Besides, while we're standing here talking we could be getting some work done." said InuYasha, stretching as if getting ready for a workout.

A deeper voice suddenly came, making a sarcastic remark, "And while you were home most likely sitting on your ass, we could've had two and a half hours worth of work done."

"Oh shut up." snapped InuYasha, turning and glaring at his brother.

Kagome laughed nervously, he didn't look all that happy. Sesshomaru's eyes were narrowed ever so slightly yet he looked so calm despite everything else his eyes were saying as he looked at his brother.

"Hey Kagome!"

Kagome recognized the voice and cringed a bit, but she hid it well. "Hey Kouga. How are you?" She smiled at him.

"Well I'm freaking awesome! I just got a new car AND I get to work with you instead of Mrs. 'I ate shit for breakfast'. It's like a dream come true! You know we have a kissing scene? That's the one we're doing." Kouga winked at her and walked away.

Kagome paled. "INUYASHA! You never told me there was a kissing scene! I don't think I could pull that off! Plus I think Mr. Kouga over there might get a little too touchy!" Kagome said all of this with one huge breath, she gasped for air.

InuYasha looked over at Kouga who was rinsing his mouth with mouthwash in his tiny dressing room, he combed his hair and winked at the mirror. InuYasha groaned, "Stupid conceited actors. Kagome, he's a professional, he won't do anything he's not suppose to. Now, go get into costume and then the make up artist."

Kagome took a deep breath and was on her way. When she stepped out she was in full make up and her hair done in gentle curls that framed her face perfectly, she was wearing a blue bikini top, since the scene was on the beach, and some jean shorts with black flip flops.

InuYasha gawked. Kouga whistled. Miroku dropped the hand of the girl he was currently being lecherous to. Sesshomaru…stared, as usual.

"You look pretty Kagome" Kai said softly from a few seats away.

Kagome smiled at him, "Thank you Kai." She walked on set with a determined look on her face. Kouga was staring at her. "Um, can we start? It's kind of cold…" Kagome said shyly.

The scene began exactly how Kikyo had started it, only Kagome didn't need contacts, her eyes were the perfect color and caught the warmth and love of the moment perfectly. Kouga leaned in for the kiss; Kagome did too, completely into the scene. They were inches apart, soon centimeters…almost there…

"CUT!"

Kagome jumped apart immediately, her face slightly flushed, she had lost herself in the scene.

Kouga let out a growl, "WHAT? It was going fine!"

InuYasha looked around, "Who's the director here? Let's see…is it you? No? I didn't think so! It's not fine until I say it is!" He was getting mad.

"Then what exactly was going wrong little brother?" Sesshomaru sounded almost sarcastic.

"That kiss was going too fast. Slow it down some more." InuYasha growled and sat back down. "ACTION!"

They started right back to the kiss, they were in the same exact position as last time, about to kiss when…

"CUT!"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THE SCENE!" Kouga screamed, frustrated that their kiss had been cut short again.

"I just don't like the way you're doing it." InuYasha huffed. He was being extremely unprofessional.

Kouga snarled at him, "Yeah, that's it."

Miroku had been standing beside Sesshomaru, watching the whole thing while rubbing his chin. He snickered then called out,

"I agree!"

"Shut up! That IS it. He's not doing it right." InuYasha crossed his arms.

Kai started laughing and Haru couldn't help himself either, laughing at his fathers stupidity. As his uncle would say and was most likely thinking. Kagome, beginning to feel a bit fidgety about the whole thing, asked in a slightly irritated tone,

"Then what exactly is wrong?"

InuYasha stood there, mumbling things and turning slightly red as he tried to come up with another explanation as to why Kouga was doing it all wrong. He then crossed is arms, turning away and snorting,

"Keh! I don't have time for this. We're wasting time on Kouga trying to get it right so we'll just move onto another scene."

"I'm not doing anything wrong!" growled Kouga.

InuYasha blew him off, "Lets work on…scene 23."

He smirked widely, his back still to them slightly. Kouga skimmed through his script then looked at InuYasha and said through clenched teeth,

"You know what's in this scene right?"

"Yeah!" he said, turning back towards them. "We haven't gotten much drama scenes done, ya know. Since you and Kikyo always ended up arguing. Especially in this scene. It never worked out. Since Kagome doesn't exactly hate your guts. It'll go smoothly."

Foreshadow was dripping in that entire saying. No one seemed to catch it though. Outfits were changed and everyone was back on set. Plus, Kagome had to read over the script. Luckily, she had great memory. The scene took place within a restaurant so by time everyone returned, the setting had also changed. InuYasha sat back and enjoyed the show.

"You're what?" began Kagome in a confused yet humorous tone, the tone of someone in disbelief.

Kouga looked at her with a serious face, "I'm….married to someone else. I mean, we never exactly got a divorce. We just separated-"

"And that was where you were last week wasn't it." She visibly paled, looking almost sick.

A look of shock passed over his face. Kouga sputtered,

"H-how did you know…."

"I saw you go into her house!" yelled Kagome, shooting up out of her seat. "I thought you were in love with ME! You promised you'd never break my heart, Juro!"

Tears clouded her eyes. Everyone outside the set was astonished by Kagome's acting. Especially for a beginner. Even Sesshomaru seemed deep into it. Although, he was the one looking for errors instead of fantasying over how perfect it seemed.

"Mina, l-let me explain!" exclaimed Kouga, standing and going around the table when she began to walk away.

When he grabbed her wrist quite firmly, she turned and slapped him in the face.

"Release me this minute!" yelled Kagome, glaring up into his eyes. "I don't ever want to see your face again. Expect to find the ring you gave me in the mail."

"CUT!" yelled InuYasha.

Kagome immediately apologized to Kouga, "I'm sorry! I hit you to hard!"

Before Kouga could say anything, InuYasha was over with a smirk on his face.

"The slap was actually all wrong Kagome. The sound effect has to be….it's hard to explain. There has to be more feeling in it." he said.

Kouga blinked, "What are you talking about! The slap was FINE."

Kai and Haru could be heard cracking up still. Despite being only seven, they knew exactly what was going on and couldn't bare not laughing.

"No, it wasn't fine." retorted InuYasha, glaring. "Do it over. PLACES! ACTION!"

He quickly walked off set. Kagome returned at the table and Kouga returned to the other side of the table.

"You promised you'd never break my heart Juro!" yelled Kagome, tears spilling down her cheeks this time.

She turned from the table and began to storm off. Kouga went after her once more and grabbed her wrist,

"Mina-"

SMACK. InuYasha burst out laughing. Kagome gasped,

"OH MY GOSH! I'M SORRY! I DID IT TO SOON! I HIT YOU HARDER!"

"CU-CUT! CUT!" yelled InuYasha, almost on his knees from laughing. "Ahahahaha!"

Half the set was laughing now. Kagome turned red, her hand over her mouth. Kouga growled softly and glared over at InuYasha. Kagome apologized again,

"I got anxious. I'm sorry!"

"N-no! That was perfect! This, Kagome," started InuYasha, trying to catch his breath, "is where you improvise your script yet continue on with it."

Kagome understood but it didn't go the way it was supposed to. Kouga rubbed his forehead,

"I'm going to get you for this InuYasha."

"Hey Kouga!" called Miroku, who was leaning on Sesshomaru laughing his butt off. "Do you need a medic!"

"Shut the hell up you asshole!" spat Kouga.

Miroku laughed harder, "HAHAHA-AHH!"

Sesshomaru elbowed Miroku roughly off him, making him fall over and onto the floor. He turned and walked away, saying some unkind words under his breath. The stupidity of everyone on this set was sickening him. Until they all took the job seriously, he'd be elsewhere.

"Okay!" yelled InuYasha, standing up straight and done with his laughter. "Lets get it right this time!"

Kagome looked at Kouga, biting her lip. He grinned at her,

"It's fine, really. It didn't hurt at all."

She smiled and relaxed, nodding. They returned to their previous places.

"Action!" yelled InuYasha.

"Mina, l-let me explain!" exclaimed Kouga again, standing and going around the table when she began to walk away.

He grabbed her wrist….SMACK. Kouga fell onto the ground, but since he held Kagome so tightly, she went down with him.

"AHHH! LET GO OF ME!" Kagome started freaking out and accidentally elbowed him in the stomach. Kouga lurched forward in pain.

InuYasha was nearly in tears, he couldn't even say cut. Miroku was on the floor, rolling around holding his stomach.

"I'M SORRY! I DON'T THINK THIS IS A GOOD SCENE TO START WITH! I FREAKED OUT! YOUR CHEEK IS RED!" Kagome started panicking.

Kouga groaned, "I'm fine, I'm fine…I just can't…breathe."

After many tries and many…painful experiences, InuYasha was satisfied with the scene. They had spent most of their time and energy shooting this scene, by the time they finished; it was good enough to wrap up for the day.

Kagome was in her normal clothes now and InuYasha walking around with a smirk on his face. Kouga had to put ice on his cheek and went home with a red and swollen cheek.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side Kagome." Miroku stated jokingly.

"Or her backside." Retorted InuYasha.

Miroku laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck, "Well, look at the time…gotta go!" He ran away as fast as he could.

"Stupid pervert." Mumbled InuYasha

Kai tugged on InuYasha's pant leg, "Daddy…Haru's missing."

InuYasha and Kagome looked around immediately and saw no sight of Haru. "When was the last time you saw him Kai?"

"I don't remember. He was here when Kagome was beating Kouga but then when I looked, he wasn't there anymore."

InuYasha cursed under his breath and started searching the whole set. Kagome stayed with Kai, nervously waiting for InuYasha, hoping he would find Haru.

Kai knew his brother was okay, but he was worried in what kind of trouble he was getting himself into and how he didn't bother to invite him. 'he's really mad at me…this isn't fair.' Kai thought

InuYasha came back and Haru was nowhere in sight. He sighed, "I looked everywhere, I have no idea where he could have gone." He looked really tired and stressed out.

Kai hugged Kagome, and Kagome hugged him back worried for the young Haru's whereabouts also. Suddenly, Sesshomaru showed up.

"I found him trying to leave the parking lot." He had Haru next to him, looking at the ground. "I suggest you keep better track of your children or you'll end up losing them."

InuYasha remembered the previous incident with Kikyo and his temper flared, "Shut up Sesshomaru! What the hell do you know anyway! No woman even dares to get close to you because your presence screams 'psychopathic loser'"

Sesshomaru didn't look affected by what he said, "I assume by your reaction that your spouse has threatened the same thing. Here." Sesshomaru handed him a card, "She's the family lawyer, call her or not. Your choice. I'm keeping the child since he clearly stated he did not want to leave with you."

Haru stuck his tongue out at Kai and walked away, next to Sesshomaru. Kai's eyes widened and his bottom lip trembled. Sesshomaru looked at Haru,

"Knock it off, I won't tolerate your behavior. Unlike your father, you'll see discipline if you act up. Do you understand?"

Haru stuck his tongue back into his mouth fast. He nodded stiffly. Sesshomaru headed for the studio's exit, Haru on his tail. InuYasha grumbled, glaring after Sesshomaru,

"Asshole."

"InuYasha." warned Kagome then sighing, glad Kai was to preoccupied with Haru's retrieving back to notice what he'd said. "It's fine. Haru will forget about this whole thing by tomorrow."

"Daddy," sniffled Kai, turning and looking up at him with teary eyes, "Haru hates me."

InuYasha glanced at Kagome, hoping she was right. He leaned down and picked Kai up. InuYasha shook his head,

"You know your brother more than anyone Kai. Do you really think he hates you? He's said he hates me a lot and…."

He didn't have to finish. It was true. Kai sniffled and nodded, lying his head on his fathers shoulder.

"I want to go home."

"Alright kiddo." he said.

Kagome followed him out the studio and to the car.

Across from the studio was the subway. From the side of the stairs stood a man. His rustled up jet black hair stopped at his waist and his reddish, dark brown eyes watching Kagome's every move. A smile rose on his face and he pulled out his phone, flipping it open. The phone rung for a while. Just as the person picked up, he was watching the car speed off down the road,

"Location. Tokyo, Japan. I've found her."

He grinned. The future held a lot in store. So much.

* * *

Ooooh. Cliff hanger! Muahahahaha-

To find out what's coming up next, stayed tuned! Next time on, Dragon ball- xDD No, seriously. Review! Byez!


	13. The Battle Begins

Wow! Um...WOW! -looks at the date of last update and coughs- WOW! Long time no see guys. -coughs, starts sweating- I bet there are very few of you that will find your way back to this story, but-

WE'RE SO SORRY! Life...you know. Is life! Things happen, and the less important things just have to be put in the back of your head. We reminisced the good ol' days and found this story. We're going to finish it. I know a lot of you probably are like,

"Yeah. That's what you said a year ago."

But we're going to TRY. I can give you that much. Please forgive us. I hope you all had a great holiday, and new year. May it bring many blessings and laughs. ^_~

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Battle Begins**

_"Daddy," sniffled Kai, turning and looking up at him with teary eyes, "Haru hates me."_

_InuYasha glanced at Kagome, hoping she was right. He leaned down and picked Kai up. InuYasha shook his head,_

_"You know your brother more than anyone Kai. Do you really think he hates you? He's said he hates me a lot and…."_

_He didn't have to finish. It was true. Kai sniffled and nodded, lying his head on his fathers shoulder._

_"I want to go home."_

_"Alright kiddo." he said._

_Kagome followed him out the studio and to the car._

_Across from the studio was the subway. From the side of the stairs stood a man. His rustled up jet black hair stopped at his waist and his reddish, dark brown eyes watching Kagome's every move. A smile rose on his face and he pulled out his phone, flipping it open. The phone rung for a while. Just as the person picked up, he was watching the car speed off down the road,_

_"Location. Tokyo, Japan. I've found her."_

_He grinned. The future held a lot in store. So much._

Kagome sat up in bed, panting heavily, and looking around her dim room with wide eyes. Her night clothing stuck to her body, sweat ran down her face, and her heart pounded so hard she was sure it was going to come flying out of her chest. She'd had that dream again.

"If only it were a dream." she thought.

Kagome pushed off the covers that'd tangled around her body throughout the night, and got up from her bed. She walked out of her room, and to the bathroom. Kagome turned on the water, staring at herself in the mirror. Her jet-black hair looked even blacker, running down her back, and past her shoulders. There were barely noticeable bags beneath her eyes, and she looked overall pale. She sighed, cupping some of the cold water in her hands, and splashing it over her face.

"Come on. Get it together, Kagome. You're going to be okay. Nothing has happened since you arrived here. Maybe they just can't find me, and gave up? Yeah. That's it."

A sudden wave of nausea swept over Kagome; has doubt clouded her very being? She shook it off, turning off the tap, and drying her face. Kagome turned on the shower, deciding a quick cold shower would calm her down. Just as she went to turn the knob, the doorbell rung.

Kagome left the bathroom, stopping by InuYasha's room, and peeking inside. She saw him lying at an awkward angle on the bed, snoring too audibly, with Kai half on top of him. She couldn't help laughing softly. Kagome closed the door softly then hurried downstairs to stop whoever was on the other side from ringing again. Kagome looked out the window near the door to see Sesshomaru standing with Haru. She unlocked the door, and opened it. Kagome smiled,

"Good morning guys."

"Mmph." Haru grunted, yawning.

She looked at Sesshomaru, "You didn't have to bring him back so early."

"It's nearly noon. I take it InuYasha is still lying on his back." he replied.

Kagome blinked, "It's nearly noon?"

"Tell InuYasha if he isn't going to get this movie done, then I'll do it for him. If I have to re-cast, so be it. I'm done wasting time." he said.

Kagome's bottom lip twitched, "Okay, Mr. Grumpy Gills..."

"I'll pass the message." she said with a forced smile.

Sesshomaru obviously saw right through her, narrowing his eyes only slightly, and that enough felt like a sledgehammer being thrown at her,

"See that you do."

He turned, and left. Kagome fought the urge to stick her tongue at him as he retreated to his car. She looked down at Haru,

"Great uncle you have there."

Haru looked at her with wondering eyes. He looked back toward where Sesshomaru had left. Kagome raised an eyebrow, and followed his gaze to see Sesshomaru standing at his car with an expectant look on his face. Haru frowned, crossing his arms, and looking up at Kagome. He grumbled,

"I'm sorry for being a brat yesterday. I didn't mean what I said."

With that, Sesshomaru slipped into his car, and took his leave. Kagome smiled, looking at Haru,

"It's okay, Haru. I know your dad made a lot of mistakes, but he's really trying to change...so have to bear with him, okay? You have to cooperate too. Continuously pulling these pranks...he has a short temper. He's going to end up snapping at you. That's a consequence you need to realize."

Haru shrugged, "It's who I am and everyone just has to either get use to it. I only apologized cause uncle Sesshomaru made me. I'm still mad at all of you but I'm just gonna act like everything is cool. You guys always pick on me for being me so whatever." Haru crossed his arms and walked inside.

"So you're not sorry and you're not willing to accept our apologies? What about Kai?" Kagome had an interested look, she did not know of one seven year old that could hold a grudge like Haru could.

Haru uncrossed his arms and looked at Kagome in the eyes with what seemed to be hurt, "He's a traitor! He was suppose to stick with me no matter what, I'm especially not forgiving him! Keh!" He looked away from Kagome and crossed his arms again.

Kagome bit her bottom lip; he was completely serious about this whole incident. As a general yet nervous habit she looked around the room to help her think of a way to make him forget this whole incident…that's when she spotted Kai at the top of the stairs, silent tears falling down his face.

"Kai," Kagome almost whispered, both a plea that he would stop crying and pity.

"It's okay Kagome, I get it. I'm really s-s-sorry Haru." Kai hiccupped.

Haru looked at him then walked into the kitchen, no emotion showing on his face. Kagome walked up the stairs and embraced Kai who was still silently crying, not his loud sobs that usually took place; but for some reason this only made it more painful for her to watch.

"He'll get over it Kai, don't you worry. He's just still really upset but I know he can't stay mad at you for very long, he loves you very much." She cooed.

"I k-k-know. I j-j-just wish he'd f-f-f-forgive me." He managed to get out between breaths. "I never thought he would get this m-m-mad over something so sm-a-a-all" He then started sobbing, his breathing uneven and his face red and swollen.

"Oh, Kai." Kagome said softly, sitting on the top step and letting him sit on her lap.

Kai wrapped his arms around Kagome's neck, sobbing into her shoulder, and soaking her shirt. Kagome rubbed his back, and stroked his hair. It was all she could think to do right now. She didn't know what to do, or say at this point. What could she do? Go downstairs and yell at Haru to forgive his brother?

"What's going on?" came a groggy voice.

Kagome looked up to see InuYasha looking at Kai with concern in his sleepy eyes. She sighed,

"Haru's home, and Kai overheard him state how he still hasn't forgiven Kai about what happened."

InuYasha sighed heavily, silent for a moment before asking, "Where's Haru?"

"N-no!" Kai said loudly, pulling away from Kagome. "I-if you y-yell at hi-him, he's gonna ha-hate me even mo-more!"

InuYasha knelt down in front of his son, "Kai, your brother doesn't hate you."

He didn't like to seeing Kai, or Haru despite the fact he wasn't the one so upset right now, cry. Now that he was working hard to be a better father for them, seeing either them in any type of distress made the guilt return ten-fold. InuYasha knew any conflict that came at this point was his fault. It could've been prevented. If he had done his job correctly the first time, maybe Haru wouldn't of turned out to be that kid that liked to cause trouble. Then again...he didn't even know why Haru had done what he'd done.

"InuYasha?" Kagome said loudly, trying to get his attention for the third time.

He blinked, looking at her, "What?"

"I said don't blame yourself. They know you're trying to be a better dad, everything that happened before that is in the past. What Haru did..."

"It was my fault too." Kai said, looking down at the floor, sniffling, and rubbing at his eyes.

InuYasha wiped the tears from Kai's face, "But why?"

Kai looked at InuYasha, then at Kagome. He reddened slightly then looked down nervously. Kai shrugged.

**InuYasha's POV**

InuYasha went down the stairs and into the kitchen where he saw Haru sitting down, playing with what seemed to be a crumb.

"Haru, will you talk with me for a few minutes? I have some questions."

Haru looked up and shrugged, looking back down as if he had no interest.

"Why did you lock Kagome and myself into that closet? What made you think that could possibly be a good idea?" InuYasha was stern, but you could hear the caring yet hurt in his voice.

**Kagome's POV **

Kagome studied Kai's face. When InuYasha began descending the stairs, he'd paled. As if he'd seen a ghost. Kagome sighed,

"Kai, you heard your father. Haru doesn't hate you. He's just upset, okay? InuYasha isn't going down there to yell at him. Just get some answers."

"That's what I'm worried about." he whispered, looking at Kagome, then down at his feet.

She frowned slightly, then patted the floor beside her, gesturing for him to sit, "You know you can tell me anything, Kai."

Kai looked unsure, but sat down beside Kagome.

**InuYasha's POV**

Haru winced when he heard the pain behind his words and cringed at the thought of telling him the truth.

"Why is it even important? It's in the past! And I remember you said the past is the past and it shouldn't be um…what's the word? Med…Meadow? Med…Medicine? Med…darn it!" Haru became pensive, searching for the word while still avoiding eye contact.

"Meddled." InuYasha tried to hide the amusement in his voice.

"Yeah, that! So why is it so important?"

"I want to know the reason you caused so much trouble, did you have good grounds on it?"

Haru gulped and prepared to tell him the truth.

**Kagome's POV**

"I don't know, Kagome." muttered Kai, picking at the carpet stairs nervously. "It really isn't that big a deal."

Kagome pursed her lips, "If it caused this much trouble, I doubt it wasn't a big deal. Go ahead, spill. Just tell me. If InuYasha and I better understood why Haru did this, we can come up with an easy fix. That way Haru will forgive you quicker."

She didn't know if that were true, or not. Could you blame her for wanting to know? Kai sighed heavily,

"Okay, but you have to promise not to start yelling."

"Okay. I promise." she said, putting her hand over her heart to show how serious she was. "Shoot."

Kai got up to his knees beside Kagome, and cupped his hands over her ear.

**InuYasha's POV**

Haru took in a deep breath and it all just rushed out, "Well we thought that you and Kagome made a nice looking couple and we wanted her as our new mommy because she was way nicer to us and she was making you into a nice daddy and when we saw you guys almost kissed, ew, and Kai ruined it by falling; I thought it would be the perfect time to lock you both in a closet and let what was suppose to happen, happen." Haru finished in that breath then started panting, trying to catch his breath again. He peeked up at InuYasha to see his reaction.

InuYasha had his mouth slightly hanging open, his eyes wide in shock and then he snapped back into life. He closed his mouth, looked at Haru then opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it again. He repeated this several times before his lip began to twitch and something that could only be a nervous laugh came out of his mouth.

"Me and Kagome? Ha…ha...ha…that's just crazy Haru! That would never happen!"

"Oh, yeah?" Haru smirked his famous smirk, "then why were you going to kiss her that one night?"

**Kagome's POV**

Kai leaned toward his hand enclosed around Kagome's ear, and whispered,

"Haru, and I thought that...um...that...you could be our new Mommy! S-so we locked you in a closet, and hoped when you came out that you and Daddy would be together."

He leaned away quickly, sitting on his bottom, and squeezing his hands together. Kai looked down the stairs, then over at Kagome. Her entire head looked like a big tomato with black strands coming out of it. Kai bit his lip, giggling lightly. Kagome stared at him wide eyed, and the laugh died. She scoffed jokingly, slapping his arm lightly,

"That's NOT the real reason, Kai. Hahaha. Come on, now. Stop it. What was the real reason? Huh?"

"That...was the reason." he replied, blinking at her as she became redder if that were even possible.

Kagome laughed maniacally, "Hahahaha! T-there's NO way! I love you guys, but InuYasha and I? There's no feelings whatsoever between he and I!"

"T-then why are you so red? A-and what about the whole almost kissing thing that one night! And...and you spying on him while he's sl-sleeping!" he said, blushing himself.

Kagome choked on air.

**InuYasha POV**

InuYasha choked on his words. "Well, uh…that was…um…you know what! Forget it! You were right! The past is not to be meddled with! Just, forget it. Well…ha…ha…I'm going to go get ready and make some calls! Byee!" InuYasha started half running out the kitchen, trying to compose himself but on the way out hitting the doorframe to the kitchen. "I meant to do that!" He yelled back at Haru who was laughing evilly.

**Kagome's POV**

"I-I'm red b-because...it's hot in here. Yeah, it's hot! W-we weren't about to KISS, silly-"

Kai cut her off, a serious look on his face, "You always tell us never to lie, Kagome. You're not lying, are you?"

Kagome's breathing became heavy. As if she were hyperventilating. She looked everywhere, but at Kai. Kagome swallowed,

"We should really re-paint this place someday soon, ya know? Ye-eah. We really need to re-paint."

"You never answered my-"

"I meant to do that!" yelled InuYasha as he exited the kitchen.

**Normal POV**

Kagome shot up, almost falling down the stairs, but caught herself. She cursed under her breath, heart pounding hard against her chest as InuYasha appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Did Haru tell him? So they both knew!? Is that why he ran into the wall!? Kagome saw InuYasha look up at her, and she covered her face. She even squeaked audbily.

'_What the heck are you doing!? Calm down! Breathe, Kagome. Breathe!'_

Kai looked up at Kagome, eyebrows raised at the way she was acting. He decided he was not getting caught up in this again so he made a quiet escape to his room.

InuYasha didn't know where to look; he needed to make his way upstairs so he started walking. Kagome started down the stairs looking down at the steps, as if trying to avoid falling. Since neither of them were looking where they were going they soon bumped into each other.

"Uhh…" InuYasha looked up and saw Kagome staring back at him; she blushed. "So I assume Kai told you…" he trailed off.

Kagome nodded furiously, she didn't trust her voice quite yet.

"Ha..ha…ridiculous wasn't it!?" He went to slap his knee, to prove how funny it was but somehow lost his footing and went flying down the stairs. Kagome gasped and ran down to see if he was okay. Haru saw this and ran into the kitchen closet to laugh because he wanted his presence to be unnoticed.

"InuYasha, are you okay!?" Kagome was standing over him, worried yet her eyes seemed slightly amused.

Once InuYasha got over the shock of his falling, he was able to answer her question. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine! I soooo meant to do that. Haha, lighten the mood right!?" He sprung up and started backing away from Kagome, going up the stairs backwards.

"InuYasha…considering you just fell…maybe you shouldn't be doing that…" Kagome was trying really hard not to laugh.

"Ha, ha, it was on purpose but okay! Bye Kagome!" He turned around and flew up the stairs before she could even open her mouth to respond.

Despite the whole awkwardness of the situation, Kagome laughed. It's funny, because...well, at least it wasn't her that fell down the stairs. She sighed, fanning her face lightly. Kagome's face finally returned to its normal creamy color. She walked into the kitchen, and heard hysterical laughing. Kagome raised an eyebrow, and opened the kitchen closet door. Haru coughed into his hand, taking a deep breath, and smiling up at Kagome. She asked,

"So funny you had to hide in a closet?"

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" he asked with a smirk.

Kagome's face reddened once again. He slipped past her, and ran out of the kitchen before she could say anything. Kagome narrowed her eyes, and huffed. There was no way there was any type of romance between InuYasha and her. All those things...they were 'in the moment' kind of things. Nothing more, nothing less. Kagome rolled up her sleeves, washed her hands, and began to make lunch for everyone.

InuYasha had taken a shower as soon as he got upstairs and was now in boxers, shirtless, pacing back and forth in his room. _'Shit. Shit. Shit. Could there be attraction I did not even know about between Kagome and myself? No. No. Psh, no way! I'm stupid to even consider it when it came from seven year olds ahaha. Stupid.'_

InuYasha picked up the phone and called the number he saw on the card Sesshomaru had given him. It rang a couple of times before an oddly familiar voice came from the other side.

"This is Sage Tsukino's office, how may I be of service?"

InuYasha knew immediately who it was and smirked, "Don't you have a secretary for these types of things?"

Sage seemed to have recognized him too because she exploded into laughter instead of rage, which would have been the normal reaction. "Yash! It's been such a long time since we've spoken. How have you been!?" She seemed as excited as ever.

"Well, good for the most part, minus the situation I'm in now which is why I am calling you in the first place. I had no idea you were our family lawyer, but it figures it would be someone we could trust and who better than my best friend forever?" He laughed.

"Well, could we still be considered that figuring it's been, hmm, I don't know…ten years since we last spoke? I heard on the news that you have two wonderful twin boys though, congratulations. But what is this situation in which you need my help?" She got professional.

InuYasha explained the details he could over the phone and she took down notes of all the events she needed. She confessed that she had already known but was pressed for discrepancy until he told her all about it, all of which, she insisted, was spoken over dinner.

"Alright. So tonight at the Kaze Diner?" he asked.

"Yes," Sage replied, "I'll be there at eight. Please do bring whoever may be of help in this. We have a lot to discuss."

"Right. See you tonight then." InuYasha said.

"See you."

He hung up the phone, and sat it on the nightstand near his bed before falling onto it. InuYasha closed his eyes, thinking about everything that'd changed in the last few weeks. So much had happened you'd think he had whip lash.

"Guys! I made lunch!" called Kagome from downstairs. "I promise it won't kill any of you!"

InuYasha grinned, pulling himself up off the bed. He found himself some clothes, put them on then headed downstairs. He walked into the kitchen to see Kai, and Haru gazing at what Kagome had cooked. Haru muttered,

"There's not much you could do wrong with...grilled cheese sandwiches."

"I was thinking of making some tomato soup with it, but-"

"You might murder us?" Haru finished, taking two slices.

Kagome frowned, "I happen to be an okay cook, thank you very much."

"Yeah, except for that time and the other time and the time before that, and the time before that, and so on." Snickered Haru.

Kagome childishly stuck her tongue out at him. InuYasha tried to hide his smile and got himself three slices. After they had all eaten, they just sat around and watched a little of TV, a lot of InuYasha's old movies he directed were on and they had to ignore the ones with Kikyo in them which, let's be honest, were most of them. Kai got bored considering he had been trying to get Haru to play with him the whole time only to be ignored. Haru was sitting on the floor with a look of pure boredom and coldness, Kai next to him looking pouty. InuYasha sat in the farthest seat from Kagome and they sometimes looked over at each other and made eye contact only to look away instantly.

As it got later, InuYasha realized he needed to get ready for the dinner, which would ultimately decide his fate. He looked over at Kagome, "Hey, I was wondering if you would join me on a dinner date I have with my lawyer since you know a lot about the situation and could be possible help…please?" He sounded so upset that Kagome couldn't help but nod although she hated the idea of a law official close to her.

"Haru, Kai, I already spoke to Sango and she's going to take you guys out to have fun while we do this grown up event in which I will be helplessly wishing to be you." He joked.

Haru nodded, uncaring; while Kai looked up at him and with a huge, effortless smile said, "Okay daddy! I love you!"

InuYasha chuckled, "I love you too. You too, Haru, even though you're still upset."

Haru pretended he didn't hear anything his father said, continuing to watch the dumb movie they were watching. InuYasha didn't know what else he could do with Haru at this point. There was only so much of his foolishness he could take. Kagome noticed the irritation forming on InuYasha's face, and decided to take his mind off of it before he did something he'd regret.

"So what time are we going to this dinner with your lawyer?" she asked, keeping her eyes on the television since she was still too fidgety about what'd happened earlier.

InuYasha glanced at her, "It's at 8. I promise it won't take too long."

"It's fine. If it takes a while, I'll be fine." she reassured.

InuYasha nodded.

**7:32 p.m.**

Kagome had put on something simple. A nice, semi-fancy pale blue top that stopped just above her cleavage, and some khaki pants with some flats. It wasn't like it was just her and InuYasha so there was no need to put on a dress or anything. Her face heated at the thought. Kagome shook her head violently, ridding herself of the thoughts that'd been continuously resurfacing all day. A knock at her door made her jump,

"Kagome? You ready?"

"Yeah." she called, grabbing her brush, and running it through her hair.

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror, nodded, then left her room.

After they dropped the boys off at Sango's, they went over to the restaurant and InuYasha walked up to the hostess, "We are here with Ms. Tsukino."  
The hostess smiled and nodded for them to follow her. Kagome followed behind InuYasha unsure of what to expect of this lawyer and not knowing how she was going to be of much help.

Once they reached the table, a woman stood up with a half smile on her face. Kagome noted that she had to be at least twenty-five with long black hair and bangs, which had an unusual white streak through the middle of it. Kagome stared into the woman's dark blue almost gray eyes and blinked back the shock; she was beautiful.

"Yash! Such a pleasure to see you, although the circumstances may not be the best it is always good to see an old face" She approached him and they hugged.

"Yeah, it has been a long time Sage, how have you been? Oh, I'm sorry!" InuYasha seemed to remember, "This is Kagome Higurashi, she's Kikyo's half sister and is here to help with any information you may need verified that she happens to know."

Kagome stepped forward, looking Sage in the eyes, "Pleasure to meet you!" She extended her hand out for a handshake.

Sage looked at her in an analyzing way, she was unsure of how helpful she would be but any help is better than no help. She shook her hand, "Pleasure to meet you too, Ms. Higurashi. Please, take a seat." Sage said this while sitting down herself.

They made small talk for a few minutes and then got down to business. InuYasha explained the whole situation of the events that led him to this moment. When InuYasha finished explaining, he realized that Sage had been taking notes the entire time and was now just chewing at the end of her pen and staring intently at the notes, as if she wish she could set them on fire.

"So, Sage, what do you think? Do I have any chance at all in keeping my sons?" InuYasha's voice seemed to break at the end of that sentence.

"InuYasha, I have to be absolutely frank. This situation can go either way in the court room and in the end it will be in the hands of the judge, however, usually the mother has the upper hand in custody battles; and although she cannot argue to give you no visitation rights, because as a father you have not done something so unforgivable to deserve that, you may not get custody of them. I will argue this case and put all my time into trying to get evidence and witnesses for this to turn into a positive outcome, but I cannot make any promises." Sage pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes, exhaling; she looked exhausted.

InuYasha smiled, "That's enough for me. I trust that you will do everything in your power to help me. You have ever since we were kids." He looked warmly at her.

Kagome felt out of place and shifted her feet nervously, she was only there to verify some of the things InuYasha had said and now it seemed they were going to reminisce on the old times.

Sage let out a small laugh, "Yeah that is an understatement. Remember that time you decided it would be a good idea to teach the class bully a 'lesson'?" Sage looked at Kagome, "He was always trying to stand up for other people and we had this really awful class bully that would torment this poor girl who was too shy to say anything. He decided one day that he had enough and in the middle of class when the teacher ran off somewhere, InuYasha over here dropped the contents of his lunch all over this kid's clothes; semi-cold ramen included. Needless to say that when the teacher entered the room again, there was no one to blame and the kid was in shock! I took the fall considering he had a suspension warning while I had a squeaky clean record." Sage laughed, her eyes showing some warmth while she was lost in her memories.

InuYasha scoffed in a joking way, "Keh! Kid had it coming. You don't pick on girls, it's just the way school works. Someone had to put him in his place." He laughed with her.

Kagome smiled, surprisingly, not feeling out of place.

* * *

**A/N: **So, we decided that we are literally just going to finish this. It kills us both to have unfinished work. So I post this, you might be happy to know that we have a fair portion of chapter 15 on the way! :D I hope you guys don't hate us…no one would blame you if you did…but we will be updating!

**~ Red & Kita**


	14. The Calm Before The Storm

When You Least Expect It

Chapter 14: The Calm before the storm

**A/N: See! I told you we would update! Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to please review!**

* * *

The dinner was soon over, and Kagome couldn't help but to admit she was a bit relieved. For rest of the dinner, InuYasha and Sage were the only two talking. They spoke of their past, and that alone excluded her from the conversations altogether. Kagome ended up playing with her food, and thinking over the things that have happened in the past few months. The _incident_...seeing her nephews again, the fight between InuYasha and Kikyo, almost kissing InuYasha...

"Kagome...? Kagome!"

A hand was in her face, waving and snapping. Kagome blinked, and looked at InuYasha,

"Oh! Sorry. I zoned out."

"Clearly." Sage said, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

InuYasha looked at her with concern, "You alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." she said, giving him a smile.

InuYasha didn't look convinced, but let it go as he stood, "We're leaving. I told you that five minutes ago, but I don't think you were there at the moment."

"Sorry." she said, blushing lightly to herself as she stood up.

Sage smiled, looking amused but then grinned at InuYasha, "It was nice seeing you again, Yash. I'll call and let you know when the court date is."

"Right." InuYasha said. "I'll see you later then."

She nodded, then left ahead of them. Kagome was going to say it'd be nice to meet her, but she didn't seem to care all that much. She frowned slightly, watching the woman leave. InuYasha laughed,

"You sure you okay? Why are you glaring?"

"Huh? I wasn't." she said, crossing her arms, then beginning to lead him out of the restaurant.

InuYasha followed, "Yes you were."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

She rolled her eyes, "My god, you're so immature, InuYasha."

"Am not."

Kagome laughed, "Whatever you say."

She was about to open the passenger side door when she felt InuYasha's hand take her elbow gently. Kagome turned toward him to see he had a serious look on his face. He asked,

"Are you really okay?"

"I'm fine." Kagome replied with a small smile. "I just...didn't really feel like I belonged here today. I don't think you really needed my help."

"There may not have been a lot of questions that were asked to you, but...the twins and I are going to need you more than ever when this trial starts." InuYasha said in a whisper.

Kagome could see how truly scared he was, and here she was worrying about the fact no one paid attention to her tonight. Maybe she was the childish one here. Kagome took in a breath, and stepped closer to him. She hesitantly brought her arms up, and wrapped them around InuYasha. Kagome held him close to her, and said softly,

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll fight right here by your side. They can't take them away from you...they can't..."

InuYasha wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her so close she had to rest her head against his chest. He relaxed, closing his eyes for a second as he rested his head atop her head,

"Thank you, Kagome."

A minute, two, three, then five passed of them just standing here and holding each other. Kagome felt she could just fall asleep in his arms, but when she saw a couple walk by, staring at them as if they were some statue of art, or something, Kagome quickly pulled away. She turned a bright pink, looking anywhere but up at InuYasha,

"U-um, w-we should go get the boys. They're probably d-driving Sango, and Miroku crazy."

"R-right." InuYasha scratched the back of his head as he unlocked the doors, and walked over to the drivers side.

Kagome smacked her forehead, muttering curses to herself before forcing herself to turn, and slip into the car along with InuYasha. This was going to be one awkward drive.

**With the Twins**

"HARU!"

"COME OUT, HARU, THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

Kai watched Miroku, and Sango as they paced about the house nervously. He knew the moment his father, and Kagome drove off that this little visit to their Uncle Miroku and Aunt Sango's house was NOT going to be pleasant. Haru hadn't spared Kai a glance since they'd arrived. He usually told him his plans, but this time around...he just went solo and that alone made him sad. Kai just ended up sitting on the couch, watching cartoons while Miroku and Sango ran around like chickens with their heads cut off.

"InuYasha's going to kill us." Miroku mumbled.

Sango retorted, "US!? I told you to watch them while I went to the bathroom, and when I came back you were sitting on the floor giggling at the television like a two year old!"

"B-but it was funny! I couldn't help watching!" he whined and pouted.

Sango groaned, rolling her eyes as she looked in one of the closets for what must have been the millionth time.

"Haru Takahashi! If you don't show yourself, I'm going to give you the beating of your life, young man! Or worse, I'll just send you to Sesshomaru. How about that!?" she yelled.

Silence. Kai looked around, then sighed. More silence.

"I don't think he heard you..." Miroku said.

Sango just stared at Miroku, and he laughed nervously, backing away from her.

"What? I didn't say anything." he said, turning his back to her and continuing to look.

The doorbell rung as they continued to check their, rooms, bathrooms, and under couches, still having no idea where Haru could have run off. Miroku paled and stopped dead in his tracks. He looked over at Sango who was just frozen in front of the closet for the millionth and one time. Miroku was the first to break the silence,

"Maybe they won't notice?" He sounded hopeful.

Sango looked at him as if he was a complete idiot, "How do you think they won't notice A CHILD MISSING MIROKU!?"

Miroku thought about it as if it was a legitimate question, "Well we could tell them that Haru and Kai fusioned together, like in Dragon Ball Z! And since they are identical, well, they look the same!" Miroku smirked, like he was impressed with himself.

Sango face palmed and went to open the door.

"Sango, NO!" Miroku ran and locked himself in the bathroom. "Hah. I can't be reached and blamed in here!"

Sango opened the door and let Kagome and InuYasha in. Kagome ran to the couch and ruffled Kai's hair.

"Hey there Kai! Where's your brother?"

Kai lowered his head, his voice shaking as he answered, "I don't know…he didn't include me this time…"

Kagome looked at InuYasha, confused. InuYasha looked at Sango, confused. Sango paled visibly and started nervously laughing,

"Well…you see…um…MIROKU GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM RIGHT NOW!" Sango ran to the door and started banging on it, "OR LET ME IN THERE TOO!"

Miroku laughed evilly until he heard a distinct sound. He called out, "Sango…wait…stop banging on the door!"

Sango kept banging, hoping he would get fed up and just unlock it and face the music. He unlocked the door and opened it. "No, seriously Sango…listen." Miroku looked like he was listening very hard to something so everyone in the room stood quiet. Everyone, except InuYasha,

"Where the hell is Haru?!"

"SHHH!" Miroku glared at him. At that moment, a very loud BANG was heard from downstairs…the basement. Miroku's eyes widened and he looked Sango in the eyes and quietly yet creepily said, "It's the grim reaper…he's here to collect the souls of all my dead hamsters in the basement!" He then started to yell, "NO GRIM REAPER! LEAVE THEM ALONE! THEY ARE MY FRIENDS!" He started panicking and pacing back and forth,

"I can't go in there! I can't! What if he decides to take my soul too!? I'll leave my poor Sango alone and ALL THOSE POOR WOMEN WHO HAVE YET TO MEET ME! WHAT A TRAGEDY!" He stopped pacing and a look of realization crossed his face,

"Wait, why does the grim reaper have to be a guy? Ever notice how absolutely sexist that is?!"

Sango smacked him. "Pull yourself together! That was also for the women comment, you pervert. Now let us think rationally and not like a psychotic twelve year old. Why would there be noises coming from the basement?" Sango looked at him expectantly.

InuYasha and Kagome had realization come across their faces, they now understood everything; this was one of Haru's pranks and the victims were Sango and Miroku.

Miroku responded, "Monsters?"

Kai's eyes widened, even he understood, "HARU'S DOWN THERE!"

Miroku crossed his arms, "I would have heard him going down the stairs! It's obviously the grim reaper. You guys are dumb." He looked at everyone like they were crazy.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Okay, whatever you say Miroku. Let's go get Haru!" She went to her bedroom and grabbed a flashlight. "There's short circuit and so the lights don't generally work down here." She opened the door to the basement and started walking down the steps with InuYasha right behind her dragging Miroku behind him while Kagome pushed him forward. Kai was told to stay upstairs figuring he was scared of the dark.

Sango was the only one with a flashlight and Miroku was muttering something about souls of hamsters. Sango stopped when she felt something under her foot. She looked down and pointed the light to it. She was not fazed by it and kicked the dead rat. "Didn't work on me Haru. You need better tricks than that to get me scr—" Sango paled, dropped her light and ran towards the stairs.

"What the hell!?" InuYasha picked up the light and pointed it forward. In front of him was the biggest spider he had ever seen, just hanging from the ceiling. Kagome squeaked and ran out behind Sango. Miroku laughed,

"There you are Giddy! I've been looking for you for weeks! I missed you!" He spoke directly to the spider.

InuYasha just rolled his eyes, he was use to Miroku by now.

"Keh! Haru. Out. Now."

Shuffling was heard from behind the stairs and then steps up the stairs as Haru left the basement.

"Well, we shall meet again later Giddy! I'll bring you some food!" Miroku ran behind InuYasha who was already leaving the basement.

"Did you kill that thing!?" Sango asked in a frantic voice.

"Well actually, Mirok—"

"Yeah we did!" Miroku interrupted InuYasha with a glare that clearly said 'if you say it, you will pay.'

Once they had all calmed down, Kagome included, they questioned Haru.

"Why did you have to run away on my watch!? It's so cruel of you…I could of died in the hands of my wife!" Miroku whined.

"Sorry to inform you, but that would never happen on my watch. I'm awesome." Sango puffed out her chest.

Haru just shrugged, not making eye contact with any of them.

"Well, let's go. It's no use, he's barely speaking to any of us anyway." InuYasha nodded and headed towards the door, Haru right behind him.

"Goodnight Sango and Miroku, thank you for watching them!" Kagome shouted while walking out the door, Kai holding her hand.

The four of them left the Hoshi household and got into InuYasha's car. Once everyone was buckled in, InuYasha backed out of their driveway and started down the road. It was quiet except for the crisp, night air whistling into the car from Kagome's open window. The silence was soon broken by a repetitive whining sound coming from the backseat. InuYasha looked in the rearview mirror to see Haru letting the window down, then back up. Kagome looked behind her to the backseat, and narrowed her eyes,

"Haru, knock it off. You're already in enough trouble as it is."

"Shocker." he muttered, continuing to let the window down then back up.

Kagome yelled, "Haru!"

"Leave me alone!" he yelled back angrily. "Stop talking to me like you're my mother, because you're not!"

Kagome looked taken aback. She looked at him sadly, and tears began to fill her eyes. Kagome didn't say anything else, then turned back in her seat. InuYasha glanced over at her, then sighed heavily,

"Kagome, don't take it what he's saying so seri-"

"No." Kagome sniffled, wiping her eyes. "Forget it. I'm fine."

InuYasha sighed again, then looked into the rear view mirror again to see him continuing to let the window down, then back up. He flipped the window lock switch, and the noise stopped. Haru sighed heavily, then slouched down in his seat. Kagome continued to sniffle, and Kai looked at the back of her head sadly. He looked at Haru. When he caught him staring, he glared,

"Stop looking at me, you freak."

Kai's eyes flooded with tears, and he looked away.

Eventually, they got back to the house, and everyone headed inside.

"Haru, don't go upstairs yet. I need to talk to you." InuYasha said once everyone was inside.

Kagome looked at InuYasha and he gave her a reassuring look, "I'm just going to talk to him."

She nodded, then gave a smile to Kai,

"Lets get you to bed then, shall we?"

Kai nodded, then followed Kagome upstairs. Once they were gone, InuYasha looked at Haru, but he didn't look at him. He looked down at the floor, his arms stiff as if he were expecting to be hit. InuYasha sighed. When nothing happened, Haru peeked up at him and asked,

"Aren't you going to do something?"

"I just want to talk." InuYasha said, walking up to him and kneeling in front of him. "How long are you going to be this way, Haru? I can take your pranks, but...what you said to Kagome and Kai? That was a little mean, don't you think?"

"Well, Kagome isn't our mother and Kai is a freak." Haru said, glaring.

He sighed, "No, Kagome isn't your mother, but can you honestly say your real mother is much of a mother to you at all?"

Haru didn't answer.

"And your brother isn't a freak. Yes, he's quiet and likes to do the right thing, but he worships you, Haru. He's really upset that you won't forgive him. We didn't mean to corner you, Haru, but what you did was pretty bad. I don't think Kagome and I would have minded the locking in the closet much, but you grabbed a knife and opened the door when you truthfully didn't know who it was."

"Yes I did!" Haru protested.

"Haru."

He didn't say anything else and just looked at the floor. InuYasha smoothed his son's hair back gently,

"Haru, things...are going to get difficult in a while, and a little scary. I need you to cooperate with Kagome and I."

"What 'difficult' things?" Haru asked, confused. "What's going to happen?"

InuYasha took in a breath, "Well, to put it simply, your mother wants to take both you and your brother."

"She can't do that!" he yelled. "Dad, I don't want to go with her. I want to stay with you. I won't be bad anymore. I'll be good, I promise-"

"I'm going to fight as hard as I can, buddy. I won't let her just take you." InuYasha said. "You need to work with us, though, okay?"

Haru sighed, but nodded, "I'm just so sick of everyone...ganging up on me. It isn't fair."

"I know, but you do things to get yourself in trouble, Haru." InuYasha said. "You can't do things like what you did, and not expect consequences. That's the thing about life...there's always a result to something. Like what I did when I almost hurt you. Now...I'm trying to change, and for the better. I want to protect you and your brother. I don't want to lose you guys."

Haru could see how tired...truly tired his father was, and the anger that'd been in his eyes for so long seemed to melt away. He stepped forward, and wrapped his arms around his father's neck. Haru held him tighter than he ever had in an embrace,

"It's okay, Dad...I'll protect you too. I promise. I'll do whatever I have to do so you can be happy."

InuYasha smiled, and wrapped his arm around him, "That's my job. You just be the happy kid I've always known you to be...but just think before you prank, okay? And don't tell your brother about this. I don't want him to get worried. I told you, because I know how strong and...determined you are. So a secret between us, okay?"

"Okay, I can do that." Haru said with a laugh.

InuYasha grinned, "That's my boy."

He pulled away, then kissed Haru's forehead. He laughed,

"EW! Stop kissing me. That's for girls!"

"Oh yeah?" InuYasha asked, puckering his lips at Haru.

He laughed, pulling away, and running up the stairs. InuYasha chased after him, laughing.

Once up the stairs, Haru walked into his bedroom to see Kagome talking to Kai on his bed. When he walked in, it got quiet, and they both looked at him. Haru opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. InuYasha stepped up behind him, and patted his shoulder encouragingly. Haru looked up at his father, then took in a breath, and walked up to the two of them,

"Kagome, Kai...I'm sorry. I'm still...a little upset, but I understand more now...I guess. I'm sorry for all the things I said, and did. I shouldn't of been mean. I'm sorry."

"You mean it?" Kai asked before Kagome could open her mouth.

He looked at his brother hopefully, and Haru realized what his father had said was true. Did Kai really look up to him? Haru gave a smile, and nodded,

"Yeah, stupid. You should have known I wouldn't be angry forever."

Kai laughed, sliding off the bed, and running to his brother. He tackled him to the floor, and they both laughed.

"Okay, okay, I get it Kai." Haru shoved his brother off him playfully. "Sheesh. You guys are so emotional. You should learn a thing, or two from Sesshomaru and I."

"Ha ha." InuYasha said. "If you become Sesshomaru, then I think I really will lose it."

Haru grinned.

"Don't think about it." InuYasha said, laughing.

Kagome smiled at the three of them. They were really starting to become a family, but she couldn't fight off the sadness still in her from what Haru had said. He was right though. She wasn't their mother. She was their aunt, and she needed to start acting like it. Stop trying to...to fall for their father. That'd be wrong, right? The right thing to do would encourage Kikyo and InuYasha to talk, right?

"Kagome."

Kagome blinked, and saw that Haru had walked up to her. He wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her,

"I'm really sorry for what I said...again. I was just angry. I wish you were my real Mommy...not...Kikyo."

"Haru." Kagome said, surprised that he called his mother by her first name.

Haru shook his head, "You've always been more of a Mommy to me than she'll ever be."

Tears filled her eyes and she smiled, hugging him back, "I love you."

"Oh now you love me?" Haru said. "Whatever happened to the whole cliché line of loving your people no matter what?"

Kagome laughed, "I will always love you, Haru. No matter what, like you said. I was just...upset, but you were right. I'm not your mother, but...I will still always see you as more than my nephew. I've always seen the two of you like my own, and that won't change."

He just smiled.

"Alright, you two," InuYasha said, grinning as everything seemed to fall into place, "time for bed."

"Okay!" Kai said happily, running back over to his bed and crawling in.

Haru got his pajamas on, then crawled into bed too. Kagome and InuYaha took their turns giving the boys kissing on the foreheads (much to Haru's dismay) before going to the door.

"Goodnight, guys." InuYasha said with a grin, standing behind Kagome.

She smiled, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Daddy. Goodnight Kagome." Kai said, hugging his pillow to him.

"Goodnight pops. Goodnight...Mommy." Haru said.

Kagome's breath stopped in her throat, and she looked at Haru once again with surprise. He just smiled at her, a small blush appearing on his face before he turned his back to everyone and made himself comfortable. Kagome swallowed, then looked at Kai. He was looking at Haru with surprise as way, but then looked at Kagome, and said in wonder...consideration...

"Mommy..."

Kai smiled before pulling his sheets closer to his body and closing his eyes. Kagome was so paralyzed from all of this that InuYasha had to lean past her, and close the door until it was cracked enough for the hallway light to shine in. When they just stood there for what seemed like forever, InuYasha started,

"Kago-"

"I'm sorry." Kagome turned, her face pink and flustered. "I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

Kagome opened and closed her mouth. "I-I'm sorry."

"Alright. That's enough. Come on." InuYasha took her hand, and led her downstairs.

Once downstairs, InuYasha turned toward her, "You don't need to apologize, Kagome."

"They called me...their mother. I...how can I do this to my sister?" Kagome whispered, looking down guiltily. "Regardless of how she is, she's still their-"

"You heard what Haru said, Kagome." InuYasha said, taking her chin and making her look up at him. "You've always been more of a mother to them than she ever ways. Even if you couldn't be here, you called every night, and told them goodnight. You'd send things on their birthdays, or just because something made you think of them. Kikyo...she barely even remembered their birthdays. All they are to her are reminders of the change that came to her body after they arrived. She doesn't care about them...which is why I can't let her have them."

Kagome looked up into his eyes, "You're...okay with this? Them...calling me their mother?"

InuYasha didn't say anything, and that made her heart do leaps and flips in her chest from fear he wasn't okay with this. Before she knew what was happening, though, InuYasha had leaned down and captured her lips into a sweet kiss. Kagome gasped against his lips. An explosion of heat came over her, and she stiffened. InuYasha brought his hand up to cup the hollow of her neck, and his free arm wrapped around her waist. When he pulled her closer, Kagome brought her arms up to his chest. Her eyes slowly began to fall, and eventually they did. Kagome brought her arms up further, and wrapped them around his neck. She rose on her tippy toes, and pressed her lips back against his.

InuYasha deepened the kiss, and any worry that could possibly of been in her head went right out the window. Hell, if the 'window' was closed, it pretty much just crashed through it without a care in the world. The house was silent except for their breathing, and the loud beating of their own hearts.

Eventually, they pulled away, and Kagome looked at InuYasha with hazy-like eyes. InuYasha slipped his arm from around her waist, and slipped his hand from her neck to down her arm slightly. He asked softly, huskily,

"Does that answer your question?"

Kagome swallowed, then nodded slowly. He smiled,

"Good. Goodnight, Kagome."

"G-goodnight, Inu...Inu..." she couldn't seem to get his name out.

InuYasha just grinned then walked past her, and up the stairs to his bedroom. When she heard his bedroom door close, Kagome looked around frantically. She ran over to the couch, grabbing a pillow then leaning down and screaming in it. Her heart pounded happily in her chest. Kagome smiled, her cheeks a rosy red,

"_What just happened? I don't even care! He kissed me! I can't believe he kissed me!_"

She squeezed her eyes shut, then continued to squeal into the pillow like a love struck teenage girl.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! We will update and put up chapter 16 as soon as possible! Remember to please review :)**

**~ Red & Kita**


	15. Missing Piece Pt 1

**Chapter 15: Missing Piece**

**A/N: Very important a/n at the end of the chapter! Enjoy and review! :D**

* * *

**Three Weeks Later**

**InuYasha and Kagome**

Kagome and InuYasha hadn't talked about the kiss since it had happened but Kagome figured now was not the time and place to be worried about that. InuYasha had been meeting with his lawyer, Sage, everyday and had been very preoccupied with his defense and trying to keep his children. Sage had talked to Haru and eventually Kai because they may be called up as witnesses and needed in defense of their father. Haru and Kai were told not to lie (everyone gave Haru the 'look') since they were under oath and it would be a crime. After weeks of preparation, the day had come and InuYasha looked as if he had not slept all night.

"Wow Yash, you need sleep." Kagome looked worried.

"Yeah well, that would be awesome if I didn't run the risk of losing the most important thing in my life I would of gotten some of that." InuYasha remarked sarcastically.

Kagome was taken aback and murmured a sort of apology, looking at the floor and beginning to walk away.

InuYasha sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm just really tired and stressed and I did not mean it that way. Really."

"It's okay. I understand. I shouldn't have said anything. I'm really worried too, for all of you. I know you don't want to lose them. I know Kikyo is probably thinking the same thing; although she doesn't show it, I think she really loves them in her own Kikyo-sort-of way. I just hope this all turns out for the best. I think the boys would be happier with you and you deserve a chance to prove yourself. But I also think she should be able to prove herself. I just wish this situation wasn't happening!" Kagome finished in one huge breath and started gasping for air.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down Kagome! I'm the one that's suppose to be freaking out here, remember?" InuYasha semi-chuckled. "It will all turn out okay, I will go into this with the best attitude and positive thinking…that's bound to work, right?"

Kagome smiled, "Yeah, you're right."

**Haru and Kai**

"We have to be really strong now, don't we Haru?" Kai looked down at his feet hanging from the side of his bed.

"Yeah. Especially for daddy and Kagome. They're so sensitive, they think they're tough but we really need to defend them Kai!"

"I know…but Haru," Kai took a deep breath and looked into his brother's eyes. "Do you really think we're going to get to live with daddy? What if we have to go live with mommy? Haru! What if they separate us!?" Kai's eyes were big with worry and sadness.

Haru went over and did something that was very unlike himself, he hugged his brother. "Kai, we're going to be okay. They can't separate us! We're the peas in a pod thing that people say! I think everyone knows that without me you'd just be a big ball of jell-o! Too mushy to even stand up for yourself, you need me. And I guess I need you to stop me from hurting everyone all the time. This isn't a goodbye Kai. We're gonna grow old together and still throw things into girl's hair!" Haru laughed, pulling away from Kai, "Seriously, we'll be okay."

Kai smiled, "Okay!" He got up and went to the door, "Come on Haru! It's time to go!" He ran out the door and down the stairs.

Haru stood in front of their beds and stared at them, _'I hope everything will be okay. I can't say goodbye to him…I could never actually be without…' _Haru shook his head as more yelling for him to come down was heard. "I'M COMING! GEEZ!" He grabbed his jacket and ran out the door and down the stairs.

**Akeno and Kikyo**

"What do you want the little bastards for, anyway?" a man in a black suit asked as he looked at himself in a full-length mirror, straightening his tie. He was quite handsome; the man had short, spiky black hair, and dark, blue eyes.

Kikyo sat on the bed, dressed in a vintage, peach dress with her hair flowing down past her shoulders in beautiful curls. She was looking at herself in her floral embroidered compact powder mirror. Kikyo closed it once she was satisfied with her face, and replied,

"Because those boys are the more important to InuYasha than anything when it comes down to it."

She walked over to him, and smiled up at him. Kikyo put her hands on his chest, then slowly ran it up to his shoulder,

"I'm lucky to have you as my lawyer...Akeno."

Kikyo leaned forward, and pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek.

"I, no doubt, believe that you will get me what I want?" she asked.

Akeno grinned, "I will get you want you want, and more if you wish."

"We'll see." she said, leaning then walking back to the bed to grab her purse. "Shall we."

Akeno opened the bedroom door for her, letting her exit first, but following after her, and closing the door behind him.

**The Courthouse (InuYasha and the Others)**

When they arrived to the courthouse, everyone just sat in the car for a while. No one made a move to get out, or even speak. All four faces seemed to be ashen with worry, and fear. The intensity of the atmosphere finally got to Kai, and he mumbled,

"Daddy...I'm scared. I don't feel good..."

InuYasha took in a breath, then took off his seat belt. He turned, and looked at his boys. InuYasha opened his mouth to reassure them, but nothing came out. He just looked at them, and suddenly he was back in the hospital seven years ago.

**Flashback**

_"One more push, Kikyo!" the doctor called, yelling as loud as she could over the crying of an infant._

_InuYasha looked down at his wife; she was soaked in sweat, flushed from the exertion, and tears rolling down her eyes. He squeezed her hand, and spoke reassuringly,_

_"You can do this, Kikyo."_

_"No!" she sobbed, shaking her head. "I can't do this anymore, InuYasha. I can't go anymore. I don't want to."_

_"You HAVE to, Kikyo. You CAN do this. You can." he said. _

_ InuYasha had never seen Kikyo try so hard for anything, and this was the first he'd seen her finally giving up. Panic was written all over her face, and eyes. He couldn't even imagine being in her place._

_"Push!" yelled her doctor._

_Kikyo squeezed her eyes shot, squeezing InuYasha's hand has she took in a breath, and then began to push. After a while, the second ring of cries could be heard in the room. InuYasha let out a breath of relief,_

_"You did it, Kikyo. You did it. Perfectly."_

_He kissed her forehead, then her cheek and lips. Kikyo gave a breathy laugh, falling back onto the bed, and then trying to catch her breath. InuYasha watched as they cleaned their second child up, but his heart started to pound in his chest as his first made his way over in the doctor's arms. She smiled at InuYasha, _

_"Here's your first little boy. He's so beautiful." _

_She carefully put him in InuYasha's arms, and he took him as gently as he could. InuYasha was naturally a rough person, but he couldn't even think of being rough at this moment. He had lost his breath as soon as his son had been placed in his arms. He'd finally stopped crying, and was sleeping. InuYasha smiled down at him, rocking him gently in his arm, and slipping one of his fingers into his hand. Despite being sleep, he squeezed his hand tightly; InuYasha felt his heart skipping every couple beats, and truthfully...he'd never fallen more in love before. _

_Then, however, his second son was brought over, and still sniffling and crying a bit. The doctor placed him in Kikyo's arms, and she held him gently in her arms. She laughed lightly,_

_"He's so beautiful."_

_"They both are." InuYasha said lightly, sitting on the edge of the bed, and looking over at his other son._

_InuYasha felt the same as he had when they put his first into his arms. Like he was falling in love for the first time. Kikyo looked at him, and blinked in surprise,_

_"InuYasha...are you crying?"_

_"What?" he asked, blinking at her, and then he felt it._

_InuYasha touched his face to feel the wetness on his cheeks, and knew he had indeed allowed himself to cry. He laughed, wiping his face,_

_"Sorry...I don't know why I'm crying..."_

_"That's because you've just witnessed the best miracles you'll ever experience in your life time. The miracle of life." the doctor said, smiling at the four of them. "I'll give you guys some privacy."_

_"Thank you, Doctor Oohira."_

_She gave him a nod before turning, and taking her leave. _

_"We already choose names." Kikyo said. "But which...?"_

_"Haru." InuYasha said, looking down at the sleeping boy in his arms, and then to their son that Kikyo held. "Kai."_

_"How do you know?" she asked._

_InuYasha smiled, "I just...do." _

_He kissed the top of Haru's head, then leaned over to kiss Kai's. There'd never been a moment in his life that he'd felt so..._complete. _Never. InuYasha knew, as soon as his boys had entered this world, that he would protect them with everything they had, and love them like no father had loved before._

_"InuYasha...?"_

_"Daddy...?"_

_"INU_YASHA!"

InuYasha blinked back into reality, and looked over at Kagome. She looked at him with worried eyes. Without her having to even say anything, InuYasha knew; he brought his arm up, and wiped his face.

"Dad..." Haru said. "What's wrong...?"

"It's just..." he sighed and took off his seat belt.

InuYasha climbed into the back seat and sat in between them. He wrapped his arms around the both of them,

"I was thinking about...the day you both came into my life."

They looked at him curiously. InuYasha continued,

"I thought about how amazing I felt. How I'd fallen in love with the both of you. How I told myself I'd always protect, and cherish the both of you. I failed you both. I failed...so horribly..."

He held them close to him, and they hugged him back. Haru shook his head,

"Dad...it's okay. For most of our lives, you always _did_ protect and cherish us. You always told us you loved us...it just...it just got hard."

Kai nodded in agreement. Haru knew how stressed his father had been lately, and he'd done everything he could to make him happier.

"I realize I never made it easy, and for that, Dad, I'm sorry. Everything will be okay, though." he said, holding him tighter.

InuYasha smiled, and rustled their heads, "You're right. We're going to go in there, and kick some ass!"

"Yeah!" they both chimed in.

Kagome couldn't help but to laugh, "Oh, InuYasha..."

"What? I deserved to say it that one time." he said with a grin. "Alright, guys, let's head in, but first..."

InuYasha got out, and looked at the two of them.

"I love you." he said with a smile.

Kai smiled, "I love you too, Daddy."

He got out of his seat belt, and jumped into his father's arms from the car. Haru laughed, getting out too and doing the same,

"Me too!"

They nearly brought him to the ground; how'd they get so big without him even noticing?

Kagome smiled, then sighed and took in a breath before getting out herself. They all went inside with positivity, and hope in their hearts. However, as soon as everyone was seated, and they saw Kikyo... uncertainty seemed to be all there was left.

"All rise as the great honorable Judge Matsuo enters the room." The bailiff came in and stood next to the stand as the judge sat and motioned for others to sit.

"Seems you have come to me with a classic custody case. I will do my best as a judge to provide you with a fair and speedy trial. Feel free to commence." The judge looked at both parties with expectation.

Sage stood from her seat, "Judge Matsuo, my client has brought in evidence and an eye witness to defend his case along with the children who are the main concern for this case. He has given permission for them to take the stand, we simply need the mother to approve of this." Sage looked over at Akeno and Kikyo whom were now whispering to each other consulting the decision. Akeno rose,

"My client will give full permission to this also." He smirked and winked at Sage who only grit her teeth.

"Okay, then proceed." Judge Matsuo stated.

"We would like to call InuYasha Takahashi to the stand."

InuYasha stood, walked to the stand, and took oath.

Sage approached the stand and started her questioning, "Now, InuYasha, why do you believe the kids would be in better care if they were with you?"

InuYasha cleared his throat, "Well, I have a stable job which allows me to come home whenever I am needed and I can take days off when they are ill or need to go to the doctor or in cases of emergency. I can provide them with attention and love and teach them, as they get older, about girls and dating and how to be respectable young men. I can be there for them, anyway possible, and show them that they are important."

"What about all you said could you think not be provided by Mrs. Takahashi?"

"Objection." Akeno spoke up. "Leading question."

"Sustained."

"Okay, what about all you said would be different with Mrs. Takahashi?" Sage rephrased.

"Well, she has good intentions but she forgets she's a mother sometimes…she forgets to tell them she loves them and to tuck them in at night. And that Kai is afraid of the dark so you can't just close the door; you have to leave it just a tad bit open. Haru is tough but you have to watch out with his ego, it's easily bruised so you can't offer him help until you see he cannot do it. And sometimes when they're together it's easy to forget that they are two different people and she tends to just bunch them into one and it really hurts them. She's a model so she has to be gone days on end and leave them with a nanny and she does not have much free time. It is one social event to another." InuYasha wrapped up.

"Thank you." Sage turned and went to her seat.

"Mr. Takahashi, is it correct that you have anger issues?"

"Objection!"

"Withdrawn." Stated Akeno, he smirked; he knew what that just did in the judge's mind regardless. "Mr. Takahashi, would you like to tell us about the incident that occurred on the night you moved out?"

InuYasha knew this question would be brought up, Sage had told him it was too complicated to explain, "I plead the fifth." Akeno smirked. "No further questions."

"Mr. Takahashi, you may take a seat." The judge seemed displeased.

"We would like to call Kikyo Takahashi to the stand." Akeno stated.

The process proceeded with Kikyo taking the oath.

"Now, Mrs. Takahashi, would you like to tell the court what happened the day your husband and you separated?" Akeno asked.

Kikyo recounted the story in which InuYasha lost his temper and conveniently left out the part of her affair. Sage rubbed her temples and sighed, this was not going well.

"No further questions." Akeno finished. He flashed Sage a smile as he went to his seat.

"Mrs. Takahashi, would you tell the court what lead to the incident of intoxication and possible violence from Mr. Takahashi?" Sage questioned.

"I plead the fifth."

"No further questions." Sage looked determined.

Akeno thought he had this figured out, InuYasha pleads the fifth, Kikyo recounts the incident, InuYasha had already been on stand and had his chance so there was no way anyone could recount the information that caused him to act that way. He was counting his victory now.

"We would like to call Kagome Higurashi to the stand."

Akeno paled visibly. Sage smirked and winked at him.

Once Kagome had been settled, Sage started her questioning.

"Now, Ms. Higurashi, could you tell us what lead Mr. Takahashi to the so called violent incident?"

Kagome retold the story, including the part where Kikyo was pinned against the wall by a cameraman.

"Now, in your opinion, where would the boys be better off?"

"Objection! Is she some sort of child-caring expert?" Akeno interjected.

"Your honor, she has kept these boys countless of summers since they were basically born and has taken care of them through this whole mess. She is also Mrs. Takahashi's half sister, completely unbiased."

"Overruled. I'll allow it. Ms. Higurashi, please answer the question."

"Well, I believe that's difficult to determine but when I have seen the boys at their happiest, it has been with InuYasha."

"No further questions."

Akeno stood, "Now, Ms. Higurashi, could it be possible that you may just be saying that because it is in your best interest? You have some sort of deal going on with InuYasha? Or maybe, you just have the _hots_ for him!?" He rapid fired all those questions.

"Objection your honor! He's badgering the witness!" Sage was outraged. He was implementing ideas into the judge's mind even if subconsciously. How do you win with someone who doesn't play fair?

"Sustained."

"No further questions." He returned to his seat.

"All right, now if we don't have anymore witnesses or cases, the court will take a recess while I come with a decision." The judge slammed his gavel down and everyone left the courtroom.

InuYasha paced back and fourth, "What do you think Sage? Good, bad?"

"No way of telling. He played some dirty tricks in there."

Kai tugged on Kagome's pant leg, "Will we have to go with mommy? I don't want to…" his eyes filled up with water and it was about to fall over and turn into a full crying session. Kagome quickly leaned down and hugged him; he needed to cry it out. She just wished she had some sort of comforting words for him.

Haru looked at his father pacing, Sage rubbing her head, Kagome comforting a crying Kai and looked over and saw his mother, smiling. He looked defiantly at her and did something he had once saw his father do to a man when he "cut him off" while driving. She gasped and furrowed her eyebrows. Haru turned around and looked down at his feet. He needed to make everything okay for everyone; he needed to make sure his family was safe.

**Two hours later**

Everyone was called back in and the judge had reached a decision. The atmosphere was so tense you could cut it with a knife.

"Now, the decision I have reached may be an uncommon one but it can be appealed if you believe my decision to be unjust or biased in any way. With that being said, I have decided that in the case of Takahashi vs. Takahashi, each parent shall get one twin to raise and bring up in a loving and caring environment."

InuYasha paled. Kagome gasped. Kikyo smiled. Kai didn't understand. Haru's eyes widened and he looked up at his father…and he knew.

Kai poked Haru's shoulder, "What did he say?"

Haru went to speak but he couldn't find his voice. He wanted to yell. He wanted to comfort Kai. He wanted to tell his dad that he knew it was going to be okay, even if they couldn't all be together. But Haru, for the first time, found himself absolutely speechless.

* * *

**A/N: DON'T HATE US! We're just as upset as you guys are by this decision. So here are a few things that are very important.**

**1: It is DarkShadow At Midnight's birthday! YAY! She's now 19! So if you want, you can probably congratulate her in the reviews!**

**2: We have a minor role coming up and the character is slightly evil so we need someone who does not minding being in the story with an evil twist. The contest, as before, is open to only those who have reviewed every chapter. We will NOT accept entries from people who we have not seen review. The contest is fairly simple. Send us a PM telling us your prediction of the following information.**

**Which twin is going with whom?**

**How is InuYasha going to react to this heartbreaking news?**

**What will happen to said twin that goes with Kikyo?**

**Why do you think this twin will be the one to end up with said parent?**

**3: The laws displayed in the courtroom were American, I am aware of that but it was way easier to write for, however, the laws about children were partly Japanese. This may be unrealistic to common laws and things that are likely to happen in real life but realize this is a fanfiction and forgive us for making things easier for the sake of entertainment!**

**Don't forget to review! We have more contests coming up in further chapters! :D**

**~ Red & Kita**


	16. Missing Piece Pt 2

**A/N: So it begins! Readers, be prepared for a chapter of sadness…just warning you! We also have a few announcements, which we would leave for the end but it makes more sense to just do them now!  
If you entered our contest, thank you so much! Now, we have thoroughly discussed this and we have chosen our winner! The winner is *****dramatic drum roll***

**Glon Morski! We will PM you and ask you for further information to submit for your character coming up in the story! :)**

**Thank you to everyone who entered and there will be more coming up, just remember to keep reviewing!**

**Also, we have a new story up! We will be working on both of these at the same time so don't worry about that! But please, review if you read it, we're really interested in what you guys think about it!**

**To add to that, our profile has been updated to include our Tumblr, Twitter, YouTube, and DeviantArt. We ask you guys to check those out if you're interested in the life behind the story AND for, sometimes, random scoops of the story. We are also interested in finding someone who has free time and would be willing to make our fanfiction come to life on the DeviantArt site, PM us for more information!**

**And Lastly, Red (DarkShadow At Midnight) has finally been able to enter her account for the first time in what seems to be months! So she is now updating the story 'What Holidays Bring' in which I (Kita) am a character in, so if you're interested, go read that! It's kind of beyond awesome! And be sure to review if you do!**

**Now that I have asked way too much of you readers, I shall give you the chapter! Thank you for your constant support! We appreciate you guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

**Missing Piece pt 2**

_"Now, the decision I have reached may be an uncommon one but it can be appealed if you believe my decision to be unjust or biased in any way. With that being said, I have decided that in the case of Takahashi vs. Takahashi, each parent shall get one twin to raise and bring up in a loving and caring environment."_

_InuYasha paled. Kagome gasped. Kikyo smiled. Kai didn't understand. Haru's eyes widened and he looked up at his father…and he knew._

_Kai poked Haru's shoulder, "What did he say?"_

_Haru went to speak but he couldn't find his voice. He wanted to yell. He wanted to comfort Kai. He wanted to tell his dad that he knew it was going to be okay, even if they couldn't all be together. But Haru, for the first time, found himself absolutely speechless._

"Now, I will call each twin up to the stand and they will tell me about both parents and just about life. Now, please understand that what you will say may not impact my decision on who goes where, it is simply something I take into consideration." Judge Matsuo stated. "Kai Takahashi, would you please come up?"

Kai looked wide-eyed, he still didn't comprehend everything going on around him but he went up as he was told.

"Now, Kai would you please tell us about your mommy and daddy?" Judge Matsuo asked him with a smile on his face.

"Um, okay. My daddy use to not pay attention to me but neither did mommy. I always heard mommy talking about sending us away and I didn't like that idea but it's okay. When daddy and mommy had a fight I got to spend more time with Kagome! And I love Kagome a lot. And daddy came to visit us more and he's nicer now and he takes care of us and he plays with us! I love daddy a lot, not that I don't love mommy!" Kai looked over at Kikyo in a panic, afraid he had hurt her feelings, "But, daddy is there more and I can joke with him about diet water while Haru can't 'cause he's too much like daddy!" Kai was smiling, remembering that day at the amusement park.

Haru felt his heart doing, what he would call, "weird things" and a tear ran down his face. He quickly wiped it before anyone noticed and crossed his arms, _'I am so sorry Kai…really, really sorry.'_

The judge smiled, "Okay, thank you Kai, please go sit again. Will Haru Takahashi please come up?"

Haru walked up with all the confidence he had learned to fake and with all the sass and sarcasm at hand.

"Now, Haru would you please tell us about your mommy and daddy?"

Haru rolled his eyes, "Okay, don't talk to me like I'm five. I'm seven. I like my dad and he's cool. But I can't be with him. He annoys me too much of the time and he's so irresponsible with me. He doesn't understand who I am and why I do the things I do and I could never, **never**, be happy with him." Haru looked directly at InuYasha who was now pale and had his mouth open. He avoided looking at Kai and continued, "I don't love him as much as my mom. And I don't want to be with him and Kagome. She's not my mom. And I don't want her to pretend or think she is. I just don't." He glared. He had to be tough and he knew he could do it…even if it broke everyone's heart, including his own.

"Alright, well I have heard both thoughts and now I will take some time to make the decision final. I recommend goodbyes are done in this recess because once the decision is made, parties may be split immediately seeing as most of the child's belongings are in the mother's possessions." Judge Matsuo stood and exited the court.

Immediately, Kai came running up to Haru and did something neither of them expected, Kai punched Haru in the arm, really hard and really mad with tears in his eyes. "Why did you say those things Haru!? We're going to be separated!" Kai burst into a full on sob.

Haru smiled sadly, rubbing his arm, "We were already going to be separated Kai. Better you go with daddy than me. I'm tough. I'm just gonna miss you a lot." Haru's voice broke at the end of the sentence and he looked down. _'Don't cry, don't cry. Kai cannot see me cry.'_ He felt arms wrap around him and he hugged back immediately.

"Haru, please, don't leave me. How am I supposed to live without you with me? You defend me when people p-p-pick on me. You make sure I don't g-g-give up when I don't feel o-okay." Kai was sobbing too hard to continue and with each sob, his grip on Haru got tighter and tighter.

Haru was trying so hard but with the last of Kai's words, he broke down into sobs along with him. "I-I-I'm so sorry Kai. I-I-I just wanted you to be happy. I know this sucks but y-you got to be strong! Remember, for K-Kagome and D-daddy. Stop crying!" He started sobbing even harder.

Kagome and InuYasha watched this scene with tears streaming down their eyes. They understood what Haru was doing but it was so unbelievably painful to watch the separation of two boys who could barely survive a day without the other. InuYasha and Kagome approached the hugging twins and hugged them too. It was a huge crying huddle.

"It's going to be okay boys, we're going to appeal to this. We're going to fight to get you two together and by our side. Don't lose hope." InuYasha's voice also broke on the last word and he felt a huge lump in his throat, he couldn't get anything out anymore. Kagome was crying almost as much as Kai and Haru and could just kiss Haru on the forehead as her goodbye, her voice failing her.

All of this was surreal. It was like a dream. A dream that just could NOT be true, but it was and there was nothing anyone could do about it. There was so much grieving, and crying so loud that you would think someone was screaming at the top of their lungs rather than crying. They all held each other, trying to comfort the other, but how could someone be comforted in a time like this? When there would be one less person of the group? It was impossible to be happy after something like this. Kagome couldn't see herself happy knowing she'd never see her nephew again.

Before they knew it, the judge returned, and his eyes held great sympathy toward what he saw of the group. They already knew what was to come next. He took in a breath,

"I'm sorry to announce that I've decided to put Haru Takahashi with his mother, Kikyo Takahashi, and Kai Takahashi will remain with his father, InuYasha Takahashi. Case dismissed."

Judge Matsuo slammed his gavel down, and the bailiff walked over to the group with Kikyo in tow. InuYasha held Haru tight to him, his wet eyes landing on Kikyo,

"You don't care about either of them! Why are you doing this!? Kikyo, _please_, I am begging you NOT to take him from me. You've gotten your chance at another life, and to find someone who truly loves you. A chance to continue acting and modeling without being tied to anything that people can gossip about. Please, please don't take my son from me."

"He's my son, too, InuYasha, and you got so lucky to keep Kai as well." she said with red eyes, tears streaming down her face as if she were truly hurt by all of this. "Come, Haru. We have to go."

"NO!" Kai screamed; he'd fallen to his knees with the grief that had struck him so hard to the core that he could no longer walk properly. "Mommy, please! Don't take, Haru! Please! Mommy!"

Kikyo didn't look at him, and extended her arm to Haru. He looked into his father's eyes, his face soaked with tears, and obvious fear. However, within a blink, it was gone, and he composed himself. He could not stop his hiccups, though. Haru wiped his face, sniffling, then began to pull himself away from his father's grasp. He whispered when he only tightened his hold,

"Dad, you have to let me go. I-I'll be fine. I promise. Mom will take care of me. I-I mean, she has to. I-I'll be perfectly fine."

"No!" Kagome exclaimed next, looking up at her sister. "You're an evil bitch for doing this, Kikyo. How could do you this to your children!?"

She gave Kagome a glare, before shaking her hand at Haru, "Lets go, Haru! Now!"

The bailiff stepped forward; helping pull Haru from his fathers arms, and red immediately flushed InuYasha's face. Sage, who'd been quietly leaning back against the table with tears in her eyes and shaking her head, launched herself forward and grabbed onto his arm that had lifted to punch the man in the face. She yelled,

"InuYasha, don't! Think of Kai. Stop, just stop."

Haru was successfully pulled from his father's arms, and Kikyo immediately took his hand. She guided him out of the courtroom, and not giving the rest of the group a backwards glance. Meanwhile, Haru looked back at them with observing eyes and embedding their faces into his mind. So that he'd never forget in case he never saw them again. Kai had weakly gotten up to his feet, and started to chase after his brother. His voice had become hoarse from screaming. The bailiff stopped him, trying to calm him down, but all the entire courtroom could hear was his screaming,

"HARU! NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE! HARU! PL-PLEASE! COME BACK! HARU!"

Haru looked into his brother's eyes, his own beginning to tear up once again. One last time, he gave his brother his smug (yet sad, this time around) smirk as the courtroom doors closed and no one could see him again.

**A Few Hours Later**

After almost an hour and a half of grieving, InuYasha was the first to gather his bearings. He didn't say a word to anyone, and simply picked up Kai who'd been crying hard into his father's lap until he could no longer cry, or stay awake. Kagome had secluded herself to a nearby corner, crying into her knees as the events of the day played over and over in her head. It was only when she heard InuYasha's raspy voice say her name from in front of her did she finally look up.

She looked up at him sadly, and seeing how dull and broken he was destroyed her. Kagome sniffled, wiping her eyes for what must have been the millionth time before getting to her feet. She whispered softly,

"I'll carry-"

"No." he said quickly, then letting out a sigh. "Thanks, but...I got him, okay?"

Kagome simply nodded. He started out of the court, and Kagome followed suit. She stopped at the table, though, to look at the downtrodden Sage. Kagome looked at her, and took her hand, squeezing it,

"You did all you could. Thank you."

She could not even give the woman a weak smile. Kagome just nodded her head before catching up to InuYasha. She got into the passenger seat, and watched as InuYasha put Kai in his seat belt before getting in himself. He started up the car, and they made their way home.

**Home**

When they arrived back, InuYasha just sat and looked forward at Kagome's home. He looked over at Kagome, and asked,

"Can you..."

"Y-yeah." she replied tiredly as she unbuckled herself, and got out.

Kagome went to Kai's door, and opened it. She unbuckled the limp, yet snoring, boy gently, then picked him up. Once she had him and closed the door, she stood at InuYasha's and asked,

"Are you going somewhere? You should come in, InuYasha."

He didn't say anything.

"Please?" Kagome searched his face, her eyes tearing up.

He didn't even look at her, "Watch him until I get back. Thank you."

Without a word, he started the car back up, and he backed out. Kagome watched it as it backed out completely, and then sped off down the road. She sighed softly, praying to herself he didn't do anything stupid. Kagome headed inside, making sure to lock the door, then headed upstairs. She got Kai dressed in his pajamas as carefully as she could before laying him in his bed. Kagome looked at the bed on the other side of the room, and couldn't stop the tears for spilling down her face. She heard a whimper, and looked back to see Kai's eyes open. Staring in the same direction that Kagome was.

"Haru." he whimpered, tears beginning to cloud his own eyes once again. "Haru..."

"Shhh." Kagome said, slipping her shoes off, and lying behind him. "It's okay, baby. It's going to be okay. It's going to hurt a lot at first, but...we're going to make it better."

To her surprise, he started to thrash violently in her arms, and screaming, "NO! I WANT MY BROTHER BACK! He has to come back!"

He started to sob, kicking his legs angrily, and beating at her arms to get her away from him. To get up, run, and search for his brother. Find him, and bring him back. Make everything normal again. Everything was so foreign. The one person he'd seen his entire life, and had never been away from for more than an hour or two was gone. Forever.

Kagome squeezed her eyes closed, holding him close to her as he continued to have his fit. Broken sobs and screams emitting his lips. In between each, his choked out words varying for Haru to _something's going to happen to him, we have to get him back now_. Kagome knew they could not do anything, though. If InuYasha kidnapped him, he could face charges and be put in jail leaving **both** Haru and Kai with Kikyo. Her sister wouldn't do something to her own son, would she? The very thought just made her cry more, but she choked back her sobs. Kai didn't need anyone weak right now. He needed someone strong, but Kagome knew no matter how hard she tried. She could not be that person.

Eventually, Kai grew tired and stopped thrashing. He resulted to continuing his earlier episode of crying, and screaming for his brother. Tears soaking his face as well as Kagome's shirt, and his face rosy with the emotion all of this had brought to him. Kagome ran her fingers through his hair, rocking him lightly back and forth. It'd always been what calmed him down, but it had no immediate affects like it usually did. However, within several minutes his cries started to die down. Eventually, he settled back into sleep, but not without the look of discomfort and great sadness on his face. Kagome kissed his forehead, and sniffed,

"_You're going to get through this, Kai. You will._"

Kagome noticed she had a variety of scratches and forming bruises on her arms. She didn't care though. Kagome was not going to pull away from him. He needed comforting more than anything now, and she'd always be here. As long as he'd ever need her. For all of them. InuYasha included.

She took in a shaky breath, and wiped her face once again. Kagome sniffed and rested her head atop Kai's head, feeling him tense as the inevitable nightmares began to plague him. She began to softly sing him his favorite lullaby that had always put him to sleep as a baby. She took in a soft breath, closing her eyes as she sang quietly:

_Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high_

_There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby..._

InuYasha had been driving for about ten minutes now, and he was sure Kagome thought he was going to a bar. No. He'd outgrown his childishness, or so he'd thought. Here he was, running to his big brother for answers, but he knew he was going to get anything but advice from him. He could be wrong though. He could be wrong, and Sesshomaru would know what to do. Yes, he had to. InuYasha's had a sort of mad look on his face. The whole event of the day had traumatized him. It'd traumatized everyone.

_Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true _

Before he knew it, he was pulling up into his brother's driveway, and InuYasha shut the engine off. He just stared at his brother's house for a while, contemplating if he should just leave. InuYasha had never been so desperate, but his sons' well-beings were more important to him than his pride.

_Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me_

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me _

InuYasha finally got out of his car, and walked to his brother's door without any hesitance. He rung the doorbell, and waited. InuYasha heard the footsteps approaching the door, and soon it opened to reveal Sesshomaru. He looked like he was just getting home. He looked tired. InuYasha knew he probably had to do not just his job, but his as well lately. He couldn't help feeling somewhat guilty. InuYasha didn't realize how much crap Sesshomaru truly put up with when it came to his insignificant half brother.

_Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow_

_Why then, oh why can't I? _

"What are you doing here, InuYasha?" he asked, narrowing his eyes slightly as he studied his brother.

InuYasha could only imagine what he looked like. Before he could even open his mouth, Sesshomaru stepped aside, and InuYasha walked in. When he closed the door, Sesshomaru asked,

"Where are the boys?"

InuYasha looked back at his brother, and took in a breath,

"Sesshomaru, I _need_ your help..."

"Where are they?" he repeated.

InuYasha was nearly collapsed as he finally uttered the words, "I lost Haru."

_If happy little bluebirds fly  
Beyond the rainbow_

_Why, oh why, can't I...? _

* * *

**A/N: Review please! We will update as soon as possible and don't forget to check out our other story and our profile! :D**

**Disclaimer: We don't own "Somewhere Over The Rainbow"**


	17. Twin Telepathy

**A/N: Okay! So we want to apologize to you guys for deleting a chapter and making you unable to review for chapter 16 which you are all probably really angry about…and this won't make you feel any better...BUT we apologize!**

* * *

**Chapter 17:**

**Twin Telepathy**

The only thing that could be heard between the two brothers was the loud ring of silence, but before InuYasha could think to stumble back, a fist came crashing right into his face. He slammed back into the wall he'd been leaning on, then rolled down it until he was sitting on the floor. InuYasha brought his hand up to his nose. It was bleeding. Normally, rage would be quick to take over his heart, but there was nothing. He just sat there, looking at his fingers that had blood over them, and making no effort to stop it from dripping from his nose.

"You're more pathetic that I originally thought, InuYasha." Sesshomaru said, his voice still calm as it always was, but the volume of his voice had rose. "Why did you have children? What made you think that you could possibly know the responsibilities that come along with them? You're a fool."

"Sesshomaru." InuYasha started, finally looking up at him. "I just want him back. Kikyo will not take care of him."

"And you will when you have him back?" he asked. "If I find a way to retrieve him back, I will take Haru, and Kai from you and Kikyo. They do not belong with either of you as far as I'm concerned, and I can tell you now that the judge will more than agree."

"You?" InuYasha started to laugh as he got to his feet, narrowing his eyes at his brother. "An emotionless asshole such as yourself? Taking care of two kids that want nothing more than love, and attention? That's against your very being, Sesshomaru, so no, I can't see the judge giving them to you. Kagome, maybe, but not you."

"If not me, then I will find a way to make sure they be put in Kagome's custody where you, nor Kikyo have any visiting rights." Sesshomaru said heatedly.

InuYasha glared, "Then forget I even came. I know I'm a complete, and utter disappointment to you...but not everyone can be perfect. _No_ one can be the _Almighty_ Sesshomaru Takahashi. I'll find a way to get my son back myself. They're MY sons, and I'll be damned if they both be taken away from me!"

"It's always about you, isn't it? You think I'm threatening to get them taken away from you simply because I dislike you?" he asked. "They don't belong with parents that can't take care of them. This is for their wellbeing-"

"I'm doing the best I can, Sesshomaru!" InuYasha roared. "I'm trying! I've done all that I can to keep those boys happy. I've tried fixing all of my mistakes, and it was fine until Kikyo came back with revenge in her sick mind. It is the only reason she wanted them! So you either help me get Haru back, or stay the fuck out of it!"

He finally wiped the blood from his face angrily while glaring at Sesshomaru. His brother watched him, and then shook his head.

"Where is Kai?"

"He's with Kagome." InuYasha said.

Sesshomaru looked at the time, "Go home, and get sleep. I can't work with you when you're being like this. If you want Haru back, then you better start acting your age or I'll do as I've told you I would. Rather you want me to, or not."

He opened his front door, and looked right at his brother, an obvious look of disgust on his face. InuYasha sighed, not saying anything as he stormed out. He knew his brother was right, but he wanted immediate results. InuYasha wanted Haru back within the hour, but it didn't work that way. It would take a while, and he would indeed need to have his head screwed on tight. InuYasha got back into his car, and started it back up.

He sat there for a moment, and just took in several breaths. Eventually, he backed out, and made his way home.

**With Haru**

When they got back from the courthouse, Haru still hadn't spoken a word. His eyes were swollen from all the wiping of his tears and now he was just sitting there, with an expression that could only be described as something he got from Sesshomaru.

When they arrived home, Haru ran up to his room and got on his bed, looking over at Kai's empty bed and realizing he would not see his brother again. He sighed, the tears from both his eyes already gone. Just then, the door opened and Kikyo walked in.

"Listen, you're a smart kid. You know that I only did this to get revenge on InuYasha, right?"

Haru looked at her with an emotionless face.

"Don't look at me like that!" Kikyo was getting frustrated with this kid already.

Haru continued to stare at his mother. It was like he was looking into her dark soul, it could even be argued if she had one.

"I said to QUIT IT!" Kikyo lost her temper and slapped him across the cheek. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

Haru held his cheek and turned back to look at his mother, his expression still the same.

"I'm sorry! You just, you need to listen to me! Stop making me angry!" Kikyo started to pace. "I'm leaving. I'm going out for a while. If you need something, here's the number of a maid. She's on call and might move in. I haven't decided it yet. Just…bye!" Kikyo gave him a piece of paper and left, with her anger and guilt still ablaze.

Haru just sat there, looking at the number and laid down on his bed. _'This is going to be hell…I'm really happy Kai isn't here. So very, very happy.'_

**Four Months Later**

It was March thirty-first. Tomorrow would be his and Kai's birthday, they would be eight. Haru got up and went to the mirror. His arms hurt, a lot. He lifted up his pajama sleeves and examined the bruises all over his arms.

"I hate having to wear stupid long sleeve shirts to school. It's starting to get hot, especially during recess." Haru sighed. _'I wish I still went to school with him. I hope no one's picking on him...'_ Haru couldn't help but worry. He had known seeing his brother would never happen again but part of him hoped that Kikyo wouldn't change him from schools too. He now had no friends and was not interested in having any. No one messed with him and he messed with no one, it worked. He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and got ready for school; at least today was Friday.

**With Kai**

Kai got out of bed; he sat up and looked at Haru's bed as he had for the last four months. Tomorrow was their birthday and it finally landed on a Saturday. This would be the first time in seven years where they did not spend a birthday together, and it kind of hurt. Not only was it unusual for them to not be together but this would also be the first year without Haru to pull a birthday/ April's Fool prank. Kai smiled as he remembered last year's prank.

_Haru and Kai had waited up until they were sure their parents thought they were asleep and left the house. Haru shot out of bed,_

"_Perfect! They left, let's continue to phase two." Haru did his usual mischievous smirk and looked at Kai. "By the way, happy birthday bro. It's past 12. We're officially badass seven year olds!"_

_Kai, as usual, looked worried and as if they should not be doing what they were going to do. "Haru, we might make them mad. You know daddy hates loud sounds…"_

"_Kai. It's April's Fool and OUR BIRTHDAY. He can't get mad…well, he can. But he can suck it up!" Haru puffed out his chest and they crept into their parents' room. Haru took the alarm clock and started looking. "Now, Kai, where is a good place to hide this so that when it goes off, they can't find it?"_

_Kai looked around and saw the windowsill. It had one of those compartments you could open and put something in and he just pointed to it._

"_You're a genius, there's a reason we make an unstoppable team!" Haru took the alarm clock and hid it in there, making sure that it was not too deep into things that it wouldn't wake them up. They left the room and snuck back into their beds, waiting for their parents to arrive._

_The next morning, screaming was heard from their parents' room as they frantically looked all over for the, in InuYasha's terms, 'god forsaken noise'. Haru burst out laughing, his usually boisterous laugh and Kai giggled along side him, even he had to admit this was pretty funny._

_InuYasha heard their laughing and came into their room, and to their surprise, he was smiling._

"_Listen you little pranksters!" He said jokingly, "Happy birthday! But seriously…where's that clock?" He laughed and hugged each of the twins, and then waited for one of them to get up and stop the alarm._

_Haru eventually got up and took the alarm clock, wiggling it in his hands, a smirk on his face, "April's Fool! Suckers!" He laughed evilly and walked out, putting the alarm clock on their bed on his way out._

_InuYasha looked over at Kai who high-fived his brother and smiled, "You two are incredible, you know that?" He shook his head and walked out, ruffling both their hair on his way._

Kai felt the tears sting his eyes but he was smiling, it was one of those days. Suddenly, he felt his arm and stomach hurt really badly and he cried out in pain, falling to the floor.

Kagome, who was in the kitchen talking to InuYasha, heard him and both her and InuYasha ran up the stairs.

"Kai! We're coming in!" InuYasha opened the door and ran to Kai's side, Kagome right behind him.

"What's wrong Kai?" Kagome looked at him worriedly and felt his forehead; his temperature was normal.

Kai was gasping for air, it felt like he had been kick in the gut, it was more prominent than his arm pain. "I-I can't breathe…" He managed to get out in short gasps.

"Let's take him to the emergency room!" Kagome suggested.

InuYasha was already on the phone calling an ambulance while Kagome was holding Kai upright.

"Kagome...it hurts. I can breathe now, but it hurts so much…" Kai started crying.

InuYasha looked at Kagome, questioning whether the ambulance was necessary or not but Kagome shrugged. Neither of them knew what caused this random spurt of pain…but this wasn't the first time Kai has come to them with phantom pains. Actually, the more InuYasha thought about it, the pains started right after Kai and Haru got separated. That same night Kai woke up in a panic, screaming about his cheek hurting and bleeding, but they just dismissed it as a bad nightmare.

"Mr. Takahashi…hello? Are you still in need of an ambulance sir?"

"Oh. I'm sorry, no, no. He seems to be okay now; I may just take him to the doctor. Thank you." InuYasha hung up and looked at Kagome, "Get him ready for school or let him stay home if he's not feeling up to it. I have to go visit an old friend." With that, InuYasha was out the room and out the door.

"Kai, are you alright? What happened?" Kagome was still worried; she thought school wasn't even an option at this point.

"Kagome... I miss Haru." Kai sniffled.

Kagome hugged him, "I know you do baby, we all do. We'll get him back Kai; we will try anything we can to get him back." Kagome cooed, rocking him back in forth in her arms.

**With InuYasha**

"I mean, when we first had them I read a lot about this, but is it true? Can it be proven?" InuYasha was arguing with someone on the phone. "Well, I'm on my way over right now. I can't just let this happen! I have to at least talk to her about it. Hopefully I'll catch her on her way out. I'm not in violation of a restraining order or anything!" InuYasha growled, as the other side of the line seemed to give up and hang up on him. "Asshole." InuYasha said through clenched teeth as he threw his phone on the passenger seat.

InuYasha got to the front of his old house and saw Kikyo opening the door. She stopped and turned around to yell at someone behind her. Kikyo turned around and walked to her car, tapping her foot impatiently. As she looked towards the door a small figure approached the frame and InuYasha's face paled.

It was Haru…and he had lost a significant amount of weight and was as pale as a piece of paper. He looked lanky and malnourished and just overall in a bad shape. He still had his defiant eyes, although now sunken into his face, as he walked towards his mother's car and got into the back seat. Kikyo rolled her eyes and got into the drivers seat and took off down the road, neither of them noticing him.

InuYasha took a few minutes to gather his thoughts and called up the same person he had been talking to prior to this horrifying sight.

"Sesshomaru, we need to get him back. Soon."

InuYasha told him what he just saw and, to his amazement, Sesshomaru actually gave him a good idea.

"Yeah, I'm on my way now. I hope this works."

**A Few Minutes Later**

InuYasha had driven the half hour ride to the courthouse with a sort of haste. Before hanging up with Sesshomaru, he had practically talked his ear off to make sure he understood the consequences that would follow if he did not call Sage before barging into the place. After hanging up, he did as his brother had advised and called her. She begged him to not do a thing until she came, and that she should be ten minutes behind him since she already lived off one of the highways leading to his destination.

Once he arrived, InuYasha had wanted nothing more than to jump out, and run inside but he waited. He wanted his boys to have their birthday together, at least. InuYasha wanted a better view of his son. To truly see the horrible condition that Kikyo had inevitably put him in. Remembering how thin he was, and how emotionless he had seemed honestly made him feel nauseous.

No father wanted to see his child in such a condition, which is why he so eagerly wanted to see the idiotic judge that'd decided this. To make him see what he'd done to a child. To make him feel the guilt, and burden of causing a child to be abused for four months. InuYasha covered his face with his hand,

"_Four whole months...oh, Haru..._"

He rested his head against the steering wheel. InuYasha hadn't noticed he'd dosed off until there was a light tap on the window. He jumped away, and looked over to see Sage standing outside his door. InuYasha took his keys out of the ignition, and got out. He gave her a small smile,

"Thanks for coming."

"Anytime." she said with a smile. "Come on. We'll see what we can do."

Sage led the way inside, and InuYasha followed right behind her. Once inside, she walked up to the front desk, and asked to speak with the judge. After talking on the phone with what must have been the judge's secretary, she gave them a nod,

"Let me take you to his chambers."

"Thank you." Sage said, nodding to the women, then looking at InuYasha before following the woman.

They eventually arrived to a thick, oak wood door, and the woman gave a soft knock. A familiar voice called,

"Come in."

The woman opened the door, and stepped in just to hold it open for them. Sage and InuYasha walked in. The woman excused herself, and left, closing the door behind her.

"Please." the judge said with a small smile. "Sit."

Sage sat down, and took in a breath, "Judge Matsuo, we've come to talk to you about the case you recently dismissed on the Takahashi boys. We are not questioning your decision...yet, but...my client-"

"It's their birthday tomorrow." InuYasha interrupted, looking the man in the eyes. "Not for seven years have they spent a day without being within walking distance of each other. If they had a different class, they still knew how to get to each other...if one was sick, they still knew they would come home to that twin, and help him to get better. They've always had each other's back more than even me, or Kikyo. Kai has been miserable, and he wants more than anything to see his brother. So I am _begging_ you, Judge Matsuo."

The judge looked at InuYasha, and sighed. Sage added,

"It was never discussed rather Kikyo had full custody without visiting rights, or had full custody that included visiting rights. So sir, he's just asking-"

"I understand quite well, Sage." he said after raising a hand to silence her. "Very well, Mr. Takakashi. I will grant you access to both of the boys on their birthdays, and holidays."

"Thank you so much." InuYasha said, getting to his feet, and not missing a beat as he walked out of the office.

He didn't want to wait.

Back in the room, Sage asked, "Is he allowed to go get Haru-"

"I will call the mother." the judge nodded. "InuYasha may get his son."

"Thank you, Judge Matsuo." Sage said with a polite nod before excusing herself and hurrying after InuYasha.

The man was already getting into his car by the time she caught up to him. InuYasha rolled the window down,

"I have to go get him now. I need to-"

"I get it, InuYasha." she said with a soft laugh, then giving his shoulder an encouraging squeeze. "Go get 'em."

InuYasha gave a small smile, "Thanks, Sage. For everything."

With that, he backed out of his parking space, and then sped off down the road. As he drove, he called Kagome's cell phone, and after the second ring she picked up.

"InuYasha, where are you?" she asked right off the bat.

InuYasha replied, "I'm going to get Haru. The judge granted me rights to have Haru on holidays, and birthdays. Kai did not go to school, did he?"

"No. I thought he should stay home." she replied, her voice sounding shocked. "What made all of this come up?"

"I saw..." he trailed off, and shook his head. "I'll see you soon."

With that, he hung up, and sped up. Within another half hour, InuYasha was pulling up to the school he had found out that Kikyo had transferred him to. He felt that nauseous feeling again, and sighed. With an intake of air, InuYasha headed inside, and to the attendance office. InuYasha being well known, the woman was more than happy to have Haru called out of class despite the fact he more than likely was not on the contact sheet of people to sign him out of school.

"You just wait right over there, Mr. Takahashi, and Haru will be down soon." she said, smiling sheepishly at him.

He nodded, "Thank you."

InuYasha sat in one of the chairs, he leg shaking so much you'd think it would have started an earthquake of some sort, but the only thing to be heard was the tapping of his foot. He watched the door like a hawk, and when he finally saw the skeleton that was his son appear in the doorway, InuYasha shot to his feet. The coldness in his eyes seemed to crack slightly when he saw who it was. Haru whispered,

"Dad...?"

InuYasha slowly walked toward him, and dropped to his knees in front of him. He looked over him with saddening eyes.

"Haru..." he managed to say. "I'm sorry."

Haru was so thin that anyone would compare him to a skeleton, and his once tan skin was not as pale as snow. His once bright brown eyes seemed as black as charcoal; there were dark circles around them, and...he just looked awful. Not to mention his once shoulder length, spiky, black hair had been chopped off to a buzz cut. It wasn't down to his scalp, but his hair no longer touched his shoulders. It stopped near his ears, and honestly looked like it'd been cut off carelessly.

InuYasha had no words. Haru didn't say anything. He asked,

"Why are you here?"

"It's..." InuYasha took in a breath. "It's your birthday tomorrow. I get you for birthdays and holidays now. You get to come home with me. I've missed you so much."

"I don't want to go." Haru said softly, by how he looked down InuYasha knew this was a lie.

He pulled the boy into his arms, holding him tightly, "You do, and Kai needs to see you, Haru. I've been trying everything to get you back, but it's taking so much longer than I had hoped. I promise you you're going to come home."

Haru let himself relax in his father's arms. He wrapped his arms tight around him, and buried his face into his shoulder. Haru wanted to cry, tell him everything they'd done to him, but he couldn't. No tears burned his eyes. There was no urge to speak a word, but he still clung to him. His heart and brain knew this person holding him. Knew this scent. Knew this sense of feeling protected. It knew it, and wanted nothing more than to be enveloped by it.

"Okay." Haru said softly finally.

InuYasha gave him a smile. His heart ached when he didn't get his usual energetic response. It hurt seeing his son was so...dead. This wasn't Haru. This wasn't whom everyone compared to him. This was...Sesshomaru. His uncle who'd gone through so many horrible things that a smile was impossible to ever come upon his face. InuYasha began to wonder if he got Haru back, if he would ever be the same again.

* * *

**A/N: So this is probably the last chapter going up for a bit...like maybe a week or two. Exams for Red and winter vacation for me (Kita). But we will be updating our Twitter, Tumblr, and YouTube (which has two funny little videos for you guys). If you guys are interested, the links are on our profile page. We hope you enjoyed this chapter and review please! Also, we have a new story up called: "Who Killed Kagome?" So go check it out if you can! :)**

**~ Red & Kita  
**


	18. Switched Roles

**A/N: ****I'm so sorry, you guys! It's been very busy since Winter break started, but things are finally calming down and we're updating! At least it hasn't been a year! Huh? Huh? -nudges- Anyway! A couple hours before we posted this, Kita and I were watching InuYasha: The Final Act. It's SO sad to finally get to watch the ending, but exciting at the same time. Wish me luck guys, because I may not survive after finishing it. Anyway, haha, enjoy the chapter! ^_~**

**Chapter 18: Switched Roles**

* * *

"Haru!"

InuYasha smiled, seeing Kai run toward Haru as they walked in through the front door. Kagome wasn't far behind him. Kai nearly tackled his brother to the ground once he got to him. He wrapped his arms around him, and held him tightly,

"I thought I'd never see you again."

Kagome smiled, seeing them together once again, but her smile fell when she finally got a good look at her nephew whom she hadn't seen in so long. She took in a sharp breath. Before a word could leave her mouth, InuYasha came over, taking her hand, and guiding her into the kitchen. She took her hand away, trying to walk back out to get another good look at him, but he stopped her,

"Kagome, stop. Take a deep breath."

"A deep breath? You want me to take a deep breath!? Why aren't you doing anything, InuYasha! H-H-He-"

She couldn't finish her sentence as tears clouded her eyes. Kagome crossed her arms,

"How could she do that to her son? How could she do that!?"

"I'm just as angry as you are, Kagome." he said, running his fingers through his hair. "I want...I want to destroy her. Make her feel the pain she put my son through, but that will only get her Kai as well. I have to get some solid evidence of what she's doing, or otherwise my claim would be nothing but a desperate father trying to get his son back. I need to go about this smartly, so please Kagome. Just let me handle this."

"He's so small." Kagome couldn't stop the tears from falling.

He stepped closer to her, bringing his hand up and wiping away the tear.

"I know. I feel...so sick to my stomach just imaging the hell she put him through." he said.

Kagome looked up at him, and saw how pale his face was. She stepped up to him, and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into warm embrace.

"Stay strong, InuYasha." she whispered softly. "I'll be here to help every step of the way."

He smoothed her bangs back, and then gave her forehead a kiss; "I don't know how I'd get through this without you."

Kagome smiled, shaking her head, and then looked up at him, "If I'd never come-"

"Don't even pull that one with me." he said with a small smile. "If you hadn't come, then...I probably never would have discovered Kikyo's unfaithfulness."

Kagome just smiled.

**In the Foyer**

"Haru," Kai looked at how scrawny and expressionless his brother seemed, "what happened to you?"

"Kai." he said, almost coldly and narrowing his eyes slightly at him.

Kai winced at the sound of it. He knew why his brother looked this way. Kai knew the reason behind the slack clothes, and obvious bruises under each sleeve. The sight terrified him. It was like seeing a ghost. Seeing how pale his brother was becoming, Haru sighed, even rolling his eyes slightly, then gave a small smile,

"What are we doing for our birthday?"

The smile didn't even touch his eyes. Kai knew it wasn't real. He smiled meekly,

"I don't think we're going out. We were going to watch some movies, and eat a lot of junk food. That's what Daddy said, anyway. Are...are we going to pull a prank? We always do that. We can't stop now."

"_Now_ you want to do a prank?" Haru asked, a chilling smirk pulling at the side of his mouth.

Kai nodded eagerly, "I do! We can do anything. Just tell me what to do!"

"Let's not." Haru said, walking over to one of the couches and lying down on it.

He grabbed one of the pillows, pulling it up to his chin, and then took a breath, inhaling slightly. Kai watched him. He looked so tired. But they had to keep tradition. Kai knew if they just tried, then things could go back to normal but what he did not know was that his brother was not there to stay. He walked over, and climbed up onto the couch and laid next to his brother,

"We have to, Haru. We've always done it."

"But even you said it made everyone upset, right?" he asked, looking at him with an eyebrow slightly raised.

Kai huffed, "I _know_, but I really, really want to this time."

Haru saw the desperation in his brother's eyes, and then sighed. He gave a curt nod,

"Alright. You come up with it this time."

"But I never..." Kai trailed off, seeing his brother close his eyes and make himself more comfortable. "Okay, okay. Um, what if..."

**Back in the Kitchen**

Kagome began to take out all of the promised foods. InuYasha seemed on edge. As if expecting something to come any moment now. She sighed, walking over to him once she finished up, and stopping him by grabbing his arm.

"InuYasha, you have to relax. If they see you're so tense, then they'll get stressed too. We have to give them a carefree day. If not tomorrow, or the day after that, at least today."

"Daddy! Kagome!" Kai ran into the kitchen in a panic. "I think something is wrong with Haru! He's just lying there. And he won't move or speak to me." Kai started pouting, as if he was going to cry any moment.

Immediately, InuYasha and Kagome were up and running to Haru's side. Kai took this opportunity to sneak his way into the kitchen, alone. Haru was doing a perfect job at doing absolutely nothing today. He wasn't speaking to them, he wasn't moving. He just sat there- expressionless.

Kai took a large object that was sitting on the counter- having no idea what it was- covered in tin foil. He gently opened the microwave and put it in. When he closed the microwave door, he subtly cough so that Haru knew now was the time to make a little bit of noise. Haru inhaled deeply and said,

"I. Am. Not. Okay." His voice sounded raspy and full of hurt, and he looked into his father's eyes.

InuYasha knew he meant every part of that sentence. He hugged Haru,

"I know buddy, but you will be. I promise."

Kai took this distraction to punch numbers into the microwave and press start. Tiny bolts of lightening were hitting the item in the microwave immediately, at least it looked like it, and Kai took a few steps back from it. The item caught on fire. Kai panicked, this had not been part of the plan. There was not supposed to be a fire! He had no idea how to handle this situation anymore, their prank had failed and it was all his fault. Kai threw out a wail before yelling,

"THE KITCHEN IS ON FIRE!" Kai was now crying, he had ruined a birthday with his brother.

InuYasha and Kagome immediately ran into the kitchen, Kagome pulled Kai out and sat him with Haru, who was now looking at all the smoke building up in the kitchen. InuYasha had stopped the microwave and opened the door, filling the room with smoke. He grabbed mittens and pulled out what was in the microwave, taking it outside through the front doors so that it would not keep smoking up the house. Kagome was now comforting Kai who could not stop wailing, and Haru was sitting there- looking at all the smoke…then suddenly, his lip twitched. Haru burst out into the biggest laugh, so big it echoed in the room.

"DID YOU SEE KAI'S FACE!? OH MY GOD, HE JUST ALMOST BURNT THE HOUSE DOWN!" Haru could barely breathe, he was just laughing too hard.

InuYasha walked in upon hearing Haru laugh and smiled, he was at least temporarily laughing. Kai had stopped crying and was looking at Haru in amazement. InuYasha was still smiling when he approached them,

"Kai, buddy, you kind of- um- set your own cake on fire…" InuYasha was biting the insides of his cheeks trying to keep himself from laughing.

This sent Haru into a bigger state of laughter, completely unable to speak. Kai started to giggle a little and Kagome was already red with trying to suppress her laughter, until it exploded out of her.

And with that little "failed" prank, the four of them sat there…laughing hysterically for as long as they could. They stayed there laughing, forgetting for a few moments all the bad news still to come.

**In The Studio**

Sesshomaru had been giving InuYasha the time off he needed, mostly because he did not want to hear his incessant whining. In the meantime, he had been trying to recover new actors. Kouga was still in line for the male lead, that role had not been given away but it seemed that with Kikyo being fired, others began to leave. It seemed that with every actor or actress he replaced, a new one would leave. It was becoming a nuisance. Today, he was meeting to replace the lead antagonist in the movie.

"State your name and age, and then show off what skills you may have in the field."

"Shirugawa Tsukiko, at your service! A lady never reveals her age!" She winked, her violet eyes shinning and her lips pulled back in an almost mischievous grin.

Sesshomaru was unimpressed, "You need to state your age."

Shirugawa sighed, "Alright, I am twenty-four. Are we doing a read off or would you like me to just perform a monologue?"

There are very few times Sesshomaru can mention where he changes his opinion on someone. He was positive she would not meet the criteria needed for this role and he was a bit thrown off about her professionalism. Once it was over, he stood

"You will be contacted if we believe you're good enough. Goodbye."

She smiled, her waist-length black hair shimmering under the camera lights,

"Thank you for your time! Have a good day!" She walked away without a backwards glance…that same mischievous grin still on her face.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait but during break I had to get my laptop fixed and that ended up taking an eternity which meant I was laptop-less. Red couldn't update without me and then when we got back we had to get back into the swing of things! Well, enjoy the new character and…yeah, I hope you guys review and enjoyed the chapter! :D**


	19. The Cards We Are Dealt

**A/N: And we're back with this story! Hopefully, we will be updating Who Killed Kagome fairly soon also! That story has quickly become my favorite to write, simply because of the planning already done for it (ALTHOUGH Red hates the story for the lack of reviews compared to views LOL). However, this story will be way longer and still fun to write! So remember, don't kill us for what we write…we aren't in control most of the time.**

* * *

** Chapter 19**

**The Cards We Are Dealt**

"I'm sorry buddy. I thought I had told you. I'm so sorry." InuYasha apologized to Kai for what may have been the hundredth time. He wasn't tired of doing it, he just felt bad. With all of the excitement Kai felt upon seeing his brother and the things he was trying to plan in order to get his kids back, he had completely forgotten to tell Kai that Haru's stay was merely temporary.

Kai let out another heartbreaking sob, and InuYasha felt like he was going crazy. This was the time he wished he could actually do something to make him feel better. InuYasha picked Kai up and put him on his lap, allowing him to completely hide his face in his chest. Kai sobbed until he couldn't produce any more tears and hiccups were all that could come out of his mouth.

"Shhh. It's going to be okay."

"Why d-d-did he have t-t-to leave, daddy? I m-miss him so much!" He tried to catch his breath.

"I know buddy. But hopefully, he will be here soon. I am trying my best, I really am." InuYasha was getting desperate. He just wanted things to be back to the way they were. He wanted to see Haru and Kai, together, playing around. He wanted to see Kai with that sparkle in his eyes that always made him feel reassured that he was doing something right. He just missed them. He loves Kai but he hates seeing him miserable without Haru; even worse, he hates thinking of how miserable Haru is right now.

**With Haru**

"You know I was worried sick when I went to get you! I thought your father had taken you and ran away! Don't you dare worry me like that again!" Kikyo was pacing, she had no idea what to do. When she went to pick up Haru and they had told her that his father had already done so, she nearly lost her mind. She came back to find out that the stupid judge took pity on InuYasha and gave him a break, she was infuriated.

She kept pacing in front of him and Haru started to feel like she was a hawk zoning in on a squirrel, ready to attack and devour at a moment's notice. A small movement would cause the worst reaction. Unfortunately for him, he sneezed.

Kikyo snapped. She looked at him and all the rage and confusion and devastation she felt towards, who knows, was unleashed on him. She grabbed him by the ear and brought him up the stairs to his room, where she half dragged and threw him in and locked it from the outside. "If you need anything, you know the routine. Bye."

Haru sighed; he knew this would happen, "Bye"

He had grown quite use to his fate. He had grown use to the way the others at school picked on him. He had gotten use to not fighting back. He had gotten use to just existing. He no longer had that spark in him, the thing that made him and Kai so very, very different. He was the protector, the strong one, and the one willing to fight for what he wanted. Kai was always the quiet one, the affectionate, the soft one, and the one who carried enough innocence for the both of them. That hadn't changed, he hoped. He hoped his brother still remained the same, he hoped no one picked on him in school; he hoped that Kai would never know the pain he knows. After all, that's why he did this; that is why he put himself through all this suffering. This was all so that Kai would remain unknown to the evils of the world and the true feeling of hatred. There was no denying it now… he truly hated his mother. He hated her with every core of his being. His hatred for her was the only thing that got him up in the morning. He hated her so much…that he could not stop the words from escaping his lips every chance he got, even if he got punished.

The door to his room began to unlock. _'Here we go again.'_

"Hello, Master Haru!" She smiled brilliantly.

"Hi Tsukiko." Haru didn't even look up at her when he said it, he also sounded too bored to care.

"Aw, come on! Cheer up! I came to visit you!" She walked over to his bed and sat on it. "I saw your mom leave and I sort of scared your nanny away…sorry!" She giggled innocently.

"Whatever." Haru shrugged.

Tsukiko frowned, her eyes turning a bit darker. "Don't 'whatever' me, Master Haru. I am a very busy woman. I take time out of my day to come see you; I say hi to you, I try to be nice. I dislike that word very, very much." Her expression should have struck fear in Haru, but he just looked at her, emotionlessly.

Tsukiko smiled suddenly, returning back to her _usual _self, "You remind me of someone I met today for a job interview! He had the same expression…never changing." She smiled. "Well, I better go back to my busy life!" She pulled out a few chocolate bars from her purse, "Here you go kid, have fun being locked in this room. Bye!" She walked towards the door and waved her goodbye, locking it on her way out.

Haru sighed, "Idiot. I can't even eat these. I'll die of dehydration by the time _mother_ gets here." He looked at the chocolate bar and thought about it for a fraction of a second, before throwing it across the room angrily.

**A Week Later**

Since Haru left, life had been pretty hectic, and InuYasha could not even attempt to go to work, or send Kai to school without all hell breaking loose. He'd start off in a loud cry, run away so neither he or Kagome could talk, and/or touch him. Kai would then lock himself in his room until they agreed to not make him go to school. By the end of the week, Kai started to act even more out of character, and started pulling stunts where either he, or someone else, would end up getting hurt. It was at that point that InuYasha didn't know what to do anymore. He was trying his best to figure out how he could get Haru back, but it was hard when Kai needed him around 24/7.

He looked down into his black coffee without any real reason. No matter what he took, and how often, the migraine he had just would not go away. Sometimes he lost his temper and yelled at Kai. He swore it was like the old times all over again. If Kagome weren't around, then surely Kikyo would have been sly and had Kai taken from him in a snap.

"InuYasha?"

He looked up when he heard Kagome's concerned voice.

"Yeah?" he asked, drinking some of his coffee and making a face at the bitterness.

Kagome sat beside him, and studied his face. Ever since everything that had happened, InuYasha had begun to look so tired and even a bit older. She couldn't even remember the last time she'd seen him smile.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked.

InuYasha looked at her, "What else am I supposed to do?"

Hearing the slightly aggressiveness in his voice, she didn't say anything back, and sighed. InuYasha had spoken with Sage last night, and agreed to take Kai to see a pediatric psychologist. So, one, that he could go to work and get stuff done, and two, get Kai the help he needed.

Kagome was sure this was the right move, but she was more concerned about how InuYasha could possibly go back to work the way he was feeling.

"Sorry. I'm just tired." he said when she didn't say anything for a while.

Kagome gave a small smile, "It's okay. I know you're stressed out. I could take Kai to the-"

"I should." he interrupted, knowing she'd offer eventually. "Besides, you need to get back to work as well. I just want this movie to be over with already."

"Right." Kagome said, standing up. "When are we leaving?"

"About an hour and a half." he said.

Kagome nodded, standing, "Okay. I'll go get ready then."

Before she could walk off too far, she felt a hand enclose around her wrist, and stopped, looking back to see InuYasha had turned, grabbing a hold of her. She looked at him expectantly. After a second, he spoke,

"Thanks, Kagome...for sticking around through all of this mess. I don't know why you do it. They aren't your responsibility to handle anything..."

"Is this a new thing for you? Continuously thanking me like I've actually done anything to truly help. They're my nephews. Of course it's my responsibility, and InuYasha..." Kagome started, looking at him. "I'm not here for just them anymore. You can't do this all alone."

InuYasha looked at her for a moment, then gave a half grin, "You do help. You're able to calm not just Kai, but me as well when things get pretty bad. "

"No problem." she said, smiling at him.

Kagome supposed that'd be the closest she'd get to a smile, but it was something, right? She tried to leave again only to have his hold tighten slightly on her wrist. Kagome turned again, and looked at InuYasha once again thinking he had something else to say. But instead, he pulled her toward him, and she asked,

"What are you..."

InuYasha stood, and looked down at her. Kagome felt her cheeks heat up realizing how close he was standing to her all the sudden. She looked up at him, and looked into his amber eyes. InuYasha looked back down at her. Kagome suddenly remembered the night before everything started to fall apart. Their kiss. They hadn't talked about it, and he only ever kissed her on the forehead once when they had had this similar conversation. Kagome had begun to wonder if he'd regretted their kiss, but she knew there was nothing much that could happen. Not in this situation.

Looking up at him, Kagome could tell he wanted to say something, but she'd come to find out he wasn't all that good with words. She took in breath, nervously squeezing her hands into a fist before leaning up, and placing a single, chaste kiss on his lips.

InuYasha didn't hesitate to kiss her back. After a moment, Kagome pulled away and her cheeks lit up bright red. InuYasha couldn't help but to laugh,

"You're such a schoolgirl."

This made Kagome turn even redder, and she gave him a playful shrug, smiling at hearing his laugh,

"Well, it's your fault. You always kiss me When I Least Expect It." she said.

InuYasha grinned, "But it's best when you don't see it coming. You make faces like that, dance around, and scream into pillows."

"You saw that!?" Kagome's face was so red that InuYasha couldn't help but to laugh again.

Kagome pouted slightly, giving him a real glare; she felt really embarrassed, and...and lame. She hadn't been in a relationship for a long time, now. It felt odd. All of this, but she wanted this. Kagome liked when he kissed her. When he'd give her compliments, and even stare at her on occasion like she was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. Kagome wished their relationship could progress, and that they could date. At moments though, she'd remind herself he seemed to trust her so much, and she'd been lying to him. About the times she'd be up late and he'd come down stairs, probably clearly seeing the fear on her face. He'd ask what was wrong, but she'd just say a bad dream.

They were bad dreams, but she lied about what they were about specifically. Kagome hadn't told him how true they were. How people _were_ after her, and could strike at any moment.

Seeing the sudden worry cross Kagome's face, InuYasha gave her a little nudge, and asked,

"Hey, you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." she said with a small smile.

InuYasha replied, "Once I can finally get Haru back...and things aren't so insane, I'd like to take you out Kagome. I-I mean, if you'd want to do something like that."

Seeing him nervous made her smile, "I'd love to, InuYasha."

"But can you wait?" he asked.

Kagome nodded, and he grinned, nodding. Glancing at the clock, she stepped away from him, and took in a breath, pushing her thoughts to the back of her head.

"Well, I think I'm going to get Kai and myself ready. I'll talk to him, and hopefully things won't get too difficult." she said

InuYahsa nodded, and then watched her as she walked out of the kitchen.

**With Kai**

He was sitting on his room floor. He had been sitting on his room floor for two hours. It was the only way he felt connected to Haru. Haru, who felt so much pain and he could feel it too. He could feel the fear he pushed away and he could feel his loneliness. And if Haru was going to suffer, he was going to suffer with him; they were inseparable and it was cruel what was happening. He heard footsteps approach his door and glared.

There was a knock.

"Kai? Can I come in, please?" Kagome was nervous; he had been very temperamental lately.

Kai sighed. He usually didn't answer. They did what they thought was right.

Kagome pushed the door open a little and peaked in to find Kai sitting in total darkness. _'He used to be afraid of the dark…'_

"Kai, we need to get ready…your daddy and I are going to go back to work…he's going to help you a lot today…or at least try." Kagome had walked over to him and was now sitting on the floor.

Kai looked up at her, his eyes dull and glazed over. "No."

"Kai, we really need you to cooperate with us this time buddy…" Kagome bit her lip.

"No."

"Kai, ple-"

"You know what I need, Kagome?" He looked at her expectantly. It wasn't a rhetorical question.

Kagome hesitated, "Um…what, Kai?"

"My brother. You know what I'm not getting? My brother. So I don't really care what you need. I don't care about any of you. I care about Haru. I care about our birthday. I care about hugging him. I care about pranks. I care about everything BUT YOU!" his eyes lit up with anger, "Now. LEAVE. ME. ALONE."

Kagome sighed, she knew this was going to lead to a tantrum; she was prepared.

"Well Kai, I guess that's it then. I guess we will all stay frozen in this spot and you will never get Haru back, and nothing will ever get better. Or, we can get dressed and let your dad do what he does best. And we can fight. And we can try to make the best of everyday. Your choice; I'll stay right here with you." She didn't say any of these words angrily; she just thought he should know that he wasn't alone.

Kai didn't look at her. He silently got up and opened his door, waiting by it for her to get out. Kagome sat there defiantly.

"I can't get dressed if you're here. I don't need your help for that today." He was still avoiding her eyes.

Kagome stood up and walked to the door, she stopped in front of him and rustled his hair. "I love you a lot, Kai."

She walked out the door and let him be alone; at least she had managed to get him to agree to leave the house.

**An Hour Later**

Kai was downstairs, dressed, but he refused to look at anyone. He stared at the floor and it was killing InuYasha. They all got into the car and InuYasha dropped Kagome off at the studio.

"I should be back in half an hour, go practicing your lines- I heard Sesshomaru recast almost everyone except Kouga."

Kagome nodded, closed the door, and watched him drive off with Kai in the backseat. She sighed, _'I hope everything turns out okay with those two.'_

Kagome put a smile on her face and walked into the studio.

"I DON'T want to work with her!" She heard someone growl.

"When was the last time I cared about your wants." It was supposed to be a question, but the way Sesshomaru said it, was clearly a statement.

He growled. Kagome noticed it was Kouga who started the argument and she wondered if it was about her. She knew she was new at this but she thought it was going well.

Kagome walked into sight, "Sorry for the delay…I hope I didn't inconvenience anyone."

Kouga looked up and flashed her a brilliant smile, "Of course not! We just needed you here to start to practice!"

"You should work on your chemistry with Tsukiko. She's the new antagonist. You both have to have some sort of chemistry in order for it to work."

Kagome nodded and just as she was going to walk to find the said person, a figure appeared in front of her.

"Hi! I'm Tsukiko!" She bowed deeply and when she came back up, she flashed a shocking smile.

Kagome blinked, she was actually too cheerful to look at directly. Once she got over her shock, she smiled back, "Hello. I'm Kagome, very nice to meet you." She held out her hand for a shake then realized that she was not in America and bowed deeply, "My apologies. Old habits die hard."

Tsukiko kept her smile, "Nonsense! So, we will be working together and from what I've read I will be your best friend who ends up betraying you…that's why I think doll-face over there wants us to work on chemistry! We have to be the best of friends on-screen…no one will see the betrayal coming!"

Kagome nodded, "Right! So do you want to go over some scenes and that way we can work on the chemistry?"

Tsukiko laughed, "No, silly! There's no way to fake chemistry, it's not something we practice! We'll just go over and have some coffee and a doughnut, and we can talk about ourselves!"

She didn't give Kagome a chance to say no, she grabbed her by the arm and started walking toward the kitchen.

Once she had made sure both of them had coffee and doughnuts, she started talking,

"So, my name is Tsukiko Shirugawa, I am twenty-four and I put my name the correct order from your point of view because the handshake is a clearly American thing. So, I am Japanese but I have been around the Americas…I like it. How about you? Besides the American thing! I'm also really observant and, I've been told, chatty!"

Kagome laughed nervously, _'Great. I just had to forget to bow.'_

"Well, I am Japanese but I lived in America for a while. Oh! My name is Kagome Higurashi and I am also twenty-four. I don't really have a lot to say about myself…I'm pretty much a get-to-know-me kind of person. I guess I may just not know that much about myself!" She smiled, _'God, I hope she believes that. Damn this chemistry thing.'_

Tsukiko nodded and smiled, "Well, then I guess I will have to get to know you…Kagome!" She stood up, "Now, please excuse me because I seem to have a problem with the main guy…he just really dislikes girls that are confident!" She winked at her and skipped away.

Kagome got a chill and she shrugged it off.

* * *

**A/N: AND, that's the end of this chapter! Sorry for the long wait but…you know…lives and stuff. Also, Minecraft…it's addicting and I blame Red for getting me hooked! Don't forget to review guys :)**

**~ Red & Kita**


	20. The Beginning of the End

**A/N: Ello, viewers! I know that it has been quite a long time since you've all heard from us, and we just want you all to know that we are really sorry! Life is just ASDFGHKL; right now! However, the end of classes is near for the both of us, and we'll both be able to update more often without much conflict! So, just be patient with us, guys!**

When You Least Expect It

Chapter 20: The beginning of the end

* * *

InuYasha pulled into the parking lot of the pediatric psychologist's office he was bringing Kai to, and then shut off the car. He took off his seat belt, then turned to look back at Kai. He was looking out the window with a wondering expression on his face. Kai's eyes seemed to be focused on something. Focused in that way a person gets when someone calls their name, or hears something in general.

"Kai, you alright?" he asked.

Kai blinked, and looked at his father. When he didn't say anything, he sighed,

"Do I have to do this?"

"Yes. You do." InuYasha said, getting out of the car and going over to the side of the car Kai sat near.

Kai got out when InuYasha opened the door for him. He kept his eyes set on the ground as InuYasha led the way into the building. InuYasha thought he'd be able to help Kai, but with all that was happening, he knew he couldn't help him with all that he was feeling right now. They were both equally stressed out, and had only been making the other even more irritable. InuYasha signed them in, then sat in one of the chairs as they waited to be called.

"I want you to try and answer all the woman's questions, Kai. I know you feel you can't talk to me, but you can talk to the people here. You can trust them."

"Is this going to help get Haru back?" Kai asked, looking up at his father.

InuYasha sighed, "No. No, it won't."

"Then why do I have to do it?" he said with a raising shaky voice.

InuYasha sighed, "Because you're making yourself sick worrying, Kai. Even your uncle can't reach out to you anymore, and I don't want to lose you too. It's my job to take care of the both of you. You're supposed to just be a kid."

"If you're supposed to take care of us, then why couldn't you protect Haru?" Kai shot back heatedly.

InuYasha flinched at that one.

"I wasn't always the best father." he said, looking away. "I made too many mistakes, and those mistakes cost me one of you. Please, Kai. I'm doing the best that I can."

Kai eyes burned as tears rose to his eyes. He wasn't trying hard enough! No one was! Everyone's problems would be solved as soon as they got Haru back, but he was more worried about getting him a doctor! Kai crossed his arms, and glared at the floor. InuYasha looked at him, and sighed. Was this really going to help Kai? It seemed like he would be defiant toward pretty much everyone that tried to help him, because unless they could help rescue his twin brother, they were of no interest to him. Even Kagome, who Kai always respected and absolutely adored, was being treated like an absolute nuisance whenever she came to talk to him.

InuYasha ran his fingers through his long, black hair, and let out a heavy breath. Would things ever go back to the way they used to? Would he ever be able to get Haru back? InuYasha could only do so much with a woman that watched her step better than a snake could sneak up on its prey.

**At The Studio**

"Do that take again. The angle wasn't correct."

Kouga growled at Sesshomaru and through clenched teeth, he complained, "Just how many damn times am I going to have to kiss her?!"

"However many times it takes for you to get it right. You're an actor, at least act like it." Had anyone else said that, they would have put a little emphasis on "act", but he hadn't of course.

"Action."

The scene began to unfold; Tsukiko played the part perfectly, pretending to be innocent until she gets physically close and then pounces on Kouga's character, surprising him with a heated kiss. He resists at first, but then starts to give into his desires. The scene was supposed to get very intense until it get interrupted by…

Kagome walked in on cue. She let out a gasp,

"Juro!" Her eyes watered quickly, "How could you?!"

Kouga quickly got Tsukiko off of him, "It's not what you think!" He seemed distraught.

Kagome looked over at Tsukiko, tears now freely falling from her face, "Miyu…I trusted you…" She dropped her head and turned around, about to walk out.

Kouga grabbed her arm, "Mina, wait!"

She pulled her arm free and turned around so quickly that he almost missed, without missing a beat, she slapped him across the face. "Don't you ever talk to me again!" She turned back around and stormed out.

"Cut. You can go learn your lines for your next scene, Kagome." He turned around, about to walk away.

"So we finally got it perfect!?" Kouga exclaimed happily.

"I would not say perfect." With that, he walked away.

Tsukiko sighed, "He's a bit harsh. I was excellent. Maybe you were the one making all the mistakes." She shrugged, going over to Kagome's side. "You were awesome!"

Kagome blushed, "Thank you." She directed her attention toward Kouga, "I hope I didn't hurt you too much! You get slapped a lot in this movie, don't you?"

Kouga let out a nervous laugh, "Maybe a few times, but it's worth it if it means I get the blessing of your touch." He winked at her.

Tsukiko snorted, "Oh, please. You sooo loved that kiss; you got into it."

Kouga glared at her, feeling his move on Kagome was being ruined, "I would never. I'm just that great of an actor."

Tsukiko stuck her tongue out at him. She turned back towards Kagome, "But really, where did you get your acting skills from!? It's a shame this movie is only airing in Japan. If it went international, everyone would get to see the amazing talent you have!" She smiled brightly.

Kagome's blood ran cold, she had not even thought of that. Here she was, joining a movie by pure luck and she never asked if these would go to America. If it had, she would have been screwed. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid!'

A hand waved in front of her face, "Helloooooooo.."

"Sorry! But thank you! I don't think I am very talented, I am new at this."

Tsukiko gasped, "You mean you have never acted!? That sure is lucky that your first movie is with one of Japan's finest. You know, his movies usually go global. I'm shocked, they never pick up inexperienced people."

She shook her head, "Well, I'm going to take advantage of this break and try and take a nap! Will you please get me when dollface wants to continue?"

Without waiting for a response, Tsukiko turned and waved, "Thank you so much Kagome!"

"You're welcome...I think." Kagome said, rubbing her wrist, then deciding to go grab something to eat since she hadn't eaten all day.

Tsukiko headed down one of the hallways, and entered a room with a stairwell she knew led to the roof. She jogged all the way up, and once on the roof, checked every bit of walking space on it to make sure no one was up there with her.

She found a spot near one of the ventilation outlets, and pulled out her phone. Tsukiko hummed to herself as she went through the many names in her contact list. She grinned when she found the name she'd been searching for, and pressed talk. Tsukiko took in a breath, then pressed the phone to her ear. It rang three times, then a deep voice came, saying her name. She felt a slight uneasiness start to loom over her, but knew that was just how everyone felt when talking to this man.

"Did you find her?" he asked.

Tsukiko took in a breath, her grin growing, "Yes, Naraku, we've got her."

**With Haru**

Haru had sat in the same place that Tsukiko had left him; not bothering to move to his bed, or even shift into a different position. In the several hours he sat there, his stomach seemed to growl louder and louder. Haru found his eyes constantly looking at the chocolate bar that Tsukiko had given him. It'd been a long time since he'd had something sweet. Something that could possibly bring him somewhere close to happiness. Haru began to consider eating it. To taste it even if just for one bite.

His mother would still not be back for another few hours, and she might feed him. He might get water, but Haru also knew there was a huge chance that he would not.

Haru sighed, finally moving, and lying on his stomach on the floor. He pressed his face against the cool wooden floor, and closed his eyes. For the first few days he'd been here, Haru had started a habit of lying on the floor, and if he tried hard enough, he could imagine that he was back home. With his father, and Kai.

Lying on the floor, Haru could put himself where he and Kai had just made a tent out of blankets. They, in his head, spent hours chasing each other through it. Haru could hear a vase, or something of significance, breaking and his father yelling at them to knock it off. Haru saw himself run to the staircase, telling him to come make them, and then his father come chasing after them in a matter of seconds. As if he were some superhuman with super speed. A twitch of a smile came to Haru's face, but the sound of a slam, jolted him out of his reverie.

"How dare that bitch!" came a shrilling scream.

Haru rolled onto his back, and sat up on his elbows. He frowned at the door. It was his mother. What was she doing back so soon? Haru heard the sound of glass smashing, then crawled over to the floor vent near the door. He leaned his head down, and listened.

"He's ruined everything! Everything!" she shouted angrily.

There was another crash. Haru sighed, his nose scrunching up in irritation from all of the ruckus she was making,

"_Overdramatic as usual._"

"Haru!" he heard her shout.

Haru moved away from the vent, and returned to his place on the floor. He faced the door expectantly, though. Haru's pupils dilated as his eyes met the bright light that came from under the door, but he didn't blink. He didn't breathe.

Kikyo switched the light on that led up the stairway and hallway on, then pounded her way up to Haru's door. She pulled the key from her pocket, then unlocked the door with shaking hands. Kikyo pushed the door open forcefully, then switched the bedroom light on. She glared down at her son as he lied on the floor, and stared straight ahead. Not acknowledging her as if she wasn't worth the glance. Ignoring her just like the horrid bitch at the audition. The old hag laughed through her entire audition, and didn't even give her a rejection. Just a flick of her wrist, and some more laughter.

Having been fired from the only job she had, Kikyo knew she had to land another role, but it couldn't be just any role. It had to be a lead role, and to a movie that'd smash the movie InuYasha directed into the ground. This had been about the tenth audition she'd been rejected from in some offensive way, and Kikyo knew why. Rumors spread like wildfire when your previous husband was a famous director, and she knew that his little friends probably set her up so she couldn't ever land another job. Telling other directors, and producers of her unfaithfulness. Of her _unprofessional _attitude. Just thinking about it made her blood boil.

This was all InuYasha's fault. He'd ruined her! Not only had he'd taken her body away from her by getting her pregnant, but now her reputation and a large chunk of her income.

Haru watched his mother stand in the doorway in silence. He watched as her face went from pale to a dark red. Kikyo sneered at him,

"None of this would have happened if you and your brother hadn't been born."

Haru blinked at her, then sighed again, and moving his eyes from her face to the light switch just behind her.

"Don't you ignore me!" she shouted.

Haru felt his heart beginning to pound in his chest. Not of fear, or anticipation of the inevitable, but of rage. Haru was sick of the yelling. Sick of the constant whining, and bitching about her supposed awful life. Haru had nothing to do with it! Kai had nothing to do with it! They were only kids. How was it their fault that she and his father decided to bring them into this world? How was it their fault they fought all the time, and it eventually broke them apart? Haru stared at his mother with hatred evident on his face,

"I hate you."

"Excuse me?" she said incredulously. "Don't you dare speak to your mother-"

"Kikyo." he blurted, his face hot with agitation. "You're not my mother. You're Kikyo. The pathetic woman that just so happened to give birth to my brother and I. You're nothing to me! I'll speak to you however I want! I hate you! I hate you!"

"Stop-"

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Haru began to scream it over and over, his eyes beginning to burn with tears of anger.

Kikyo charged at him.

**With Kai and InuYasha**

**Yoko Minata, PhD**. Kai found himself staring hard at the golden plate on the brightly polished wooden desk. He was staring so hard that he was almost glaring.

"Kai." InuYasha said, watching his son as he stared at the plate as if it were talking to him as he had earlier when they got out of the car. "Kai."

Hearing his father raise his voice, Kai glanced over at him, and asked, "What?"

"She asked you a question." he said, narrowing his eyes slightly at him from the tone he gave him.

Kai looked at the woman now. She was pale with jet black hair that barely touched her shoulders. Her bangs fell into her dark eyes, and Kai found himself wondering if they were completely black. The woman turned her head slightly at him curiously, and the sun from her window shined on her face. Kai could see the true colors of her eyes. Dark brown.

"Kai." she said with a hesitant smile. "Are you alright?"

Kai glared. A hot rage came over him, but InuYasha spoke before he could open his mouth,

"He's not. That's why I brought him here. I told you over the phone-"

"Of course. I'm terribly sorry." she said, glancing at the glare that even InuYasha was sending her. "I meant rather or not he felt sick."

"I am sick." Kai said matter-of-factly. "I'm sick of not having my brother with me! Not being able to help him, and everyone doing everything else **but** helping him!"

A sense of dread came over Kai as he said these words, and he could tell that Yoko could see it as clear as day on his face.

Within a second, everything changed. Kai's look of pure rage and the bitterness changed to one of pure pain.

"AHH. No! It's worse, it's always worse!" He screamed holding his stomach and bending over. His eyes had tears that he fought back.

Immediately, InuYasha was at his side along with Yoko.

"Kai, breathe deeply. What is the matter?" Yoko asked worriedly, her question directed at InuYasha.

"I don't know; this has been happening ever since Haru left with Kikyo. He just experiences moments of pure pain and he won't ever tell us what's wrong or anything! Is that mental!?" InuYasha was next to Kai, worry evident in his eyes.

After a few minutes of Kai groaning and crying, he finally calmed down. When he looked up at them, it seemed his eyes were even colder.

Yoko pondered for a minute, "Kai, would you like to tell me what happened back there?"

"No."

"Okay, that's perfectly fine. Did you see the nice toy room we have set up after the waiting area?" She asked, smilingly slightly. He nodded. "Would you like to go play there while I have a small chat with your father?" Kai didn't nod; he just got up and walked out.

"How often do these episodes occur?" Yoko asked him once she was sure Kai had enough distance.

"Well ever since Haru left it has been a daily situation. It comes on sporadically, but after every episode he feels a little more distant."

Yoko wrote this down, her eyebrows furrowed, "And has Kai seen Haru since the separation? Has it occurred while they are together?"

InuYasha thought about it, his expression mimicking Yoko's, "Well…he has, that's when he got worse, ever since they spent their birthday together. But now that I think of it…no, this didn't happen when they were together."

Yoko looked up at him, "I have a suggestion as to what this may be but I have to first inform you that this hypothesis is not accepted by the scientific community."

InuYasha nodded.

Yoko continued, "Well, it has been discussed enormously the connection between twins. It breaks the physical barrier to emotional and mental also. Most twins can finish each others sentences, know where the co-twin is without any hints or help, and most importantly, in your case, know when the other is in pain or in danger."

InuYasha looked confused.

Yoko took a deep breath, "The factor here being that _maybe _Haru is in distress or in danger and Kai can feel it."

A look of realization crossed on InuYasha's face and he gasped, "That explains the bruises!"

It was Yoko's turn to look confused.

"Kai has been getting these strange bruises around his stomach and upper arms, all bruises that can be covered by clothing." InuYasha's hands clenched into a fist, "Kikyo has been hurting Haru…and can Kai feel it every time?" Anger blazed in his eyes.

Yoko looked at him sadly, nodding, "Most likely. Twins have a very deep connection, something beyond what science can explain. You heard him yell, 'it's worse, it's always worse'. It seems the possible abuse could be getting worse. Unfortunately, as I said, science is not on my side with twin telepathy so it cannot be used as an offense in the court of law."

InuYasha's hands were still in a fist, his nails digging into the palm of his hand, "Is there anything we can do about Kai?" he asked through clenched teeth.

Yoko nodded, and took out a small pad, "Here is a small dose sedative. It should relax him a lot and he should take one every 24 hours. I would like to see him again next week, if that is at all possible."

InuYasha nodded, "I'll call you for an appointment time. Thank you Dr. Minata; and as always, public hears nothing of this."

Yoko shook his hand and nodded, "Confidentiality. Have a nice day."

InuYasha walked out and went to go meet Kai in the playroom, only to find he was not there. He walked out to the waiting room and found Kai sitting on the floor, glaring down at it as if hoping it would catch on fire.

"Let's go, Kai." InuYasha sighed and tried to relax, this was not a time to let rage overcome him.

**At The Studio**

Kagome searched for Tsukiko left and right and she could just not find her. She knew that if she returned without her, Sesshomaru would not be happy. She sighed and entered a stairwell that led to the roof. She walked up; this was the only place she hadn't looked. Kagome approached the roof.

"If that is what you require of me. I will—" Tsukiko spotted Kagome.

Kagome looked flustered.

'_Shit. Did she hear all of that?! Shit. Play it off Tsukiko. Oh sure, how do you play _that_ off?!' _Tsukiko smiled at Kagome warmly, testing the waters.

Kagome sent her a brilliant smile back, completely oblivious.

Tsukiko relaxed, _'Good.' _"Well, yes, I will get back to you as soon as I am done filming, I may be interested in that role." And with those parting words, she hung up the phone. "Sorry, sometimes it's impossible to relax around here! There's always people calling, 'I want you for this role', 'I want you for that role', it's absolutely exhausting! But, hey, at least it pays the bills!"

Kagome seemed to never need to talk much around Tsukiko, which completely relaxed her and made her feel comfortable around her. She nodded.

"Well, I'm guessing doll-face wants us to start again?"

Kagome nodded, then added, "And InuYasha is back."

Tsukiko smiled brilliantly, "GOOD! I have yet to meet him…this should be interesting."

She walked pass Kagome and grabbed her wrist on the way, dragging her along.

'_She seems to do that a lot' _Kagome thought, shrugging it off and enjoying the company of her new friend.

* * *

**A/N: We are so sorry that this took so long! We have been working on it for weeks really.**

**As you guys might be able to tell: things are starting to happen. Some things will worsen and some things MAY get better. **

**Prepare yourselves.**

**On a completely different side note, you guys probably don't read our authors notes because they tend to be long. But, on an off-chance that you do: you guys should go check out Red's new story on her personal account called _If Loving You Is Wrong_. The link to her personal page is on our profile...I (Kita) would really appreciate it if you guys checked it out and reviewed!**

**Lastly, this story should be wrapping up fairly soon but we have a few more chapters left in us! So, hang on for things to start heating up or unwinding!**

**Thank you for your constant support guys, you don't know how much it means to us. We shall see you soon! We will try to reward your patience with an update fairly soon! :)**

**Please review!**

**- Red & Kita**


	21. The Final Straw

**When You Least Expect It**

**Chapter 21: The Final Straw**

* * *

Haru stared at himself in the water in the bathtub. He had a busted lip, and a dark bruise forming along his jaw line. However, it wasn't his face that'd taken the most damage. Haru pushed himself up to his feet, wincing when pain shot through his side. He squeezed his eyes shut, unable to move while the pain rocked through him. Eventually the pain dulled, and all he could feel was numbness. With a sigh, Haru got into the bathtub, and wasted no time sinking into the cold water. The feeling of it was sensitive to his bruise, but it helped numb the pain more. Better than how it felt if he poked at it.

Haru looked back at himself in the water. He saw nothing but anger in his eyes. No sadness, pain, or fear. Haru sighed, and looked away. He cupped his hands under the water, and then surfaced them. Haru splashed the water in his hand into his face.

After the fight he had with his mother, he'd blacked out. When Haru woke up, he found that he was still lying on the floor of his bedroom, but the door was open. After pushing through the pain that shot throughout his body, he went out to see if his mother was around, but she was gone. Haru guessed she'd gotten a call back to her job, or something stupid like that. She was a stupid person after all. Stupid people did _stupid_ things.

Once he felt okay enough to move, Haru bathed, and then got out of the bathtub. He dried himself off, and then put on probably what was the last pair of clean clothes he had. Haru was never the one to help put clothes in the wash, nor was Kikyo, so his father mainly did it. Since he wasn't here, of course Haru wasn't going to bother. Not that he could, being locked in his room most of the time.

That's when it hit him. A grin came to Haru's lips,

"_She's so stupid. She didn't lock the door. I could do __**anything**__._"

Haru didn't bother drying the dripping strands of hair in his face. He yanked his last item of clothes on, and then left the bathroom. Haru walked to the top of the stairs slowly. He hadn't heard a door open and close while he was in the bathroom. Haru didn't want to be taken by surprise either way. He slowly made his way down the stairs. Once he made it to the floor, Haru poked his head around the corner, and looked into the living room. Nothing.

He checked Kikyo's bedroom, bathroom, and even the closet. When Haru returned into the living room, his eyes shifted from the broken vase on the floor to the telephone.

"_I could call Dad..._" Haru took a step for it, but stopped when his stomach growled loudly.

He pursed his lips, and then looked back toward the kitchen. Haru muttered to himself,

"Or I can eat. Not like he, or Kai will be missing me another thirty minutes anyway."

At that thought, he frowned at the phone like it was the most disgusting thing he'd ever seen. He turned, and made his way to the kitchen.

**With InuYasha**

"Runt, I told you to wait!" InuYasha sneered, the front door slam behind him; he glared after Kai as he ran into the kitchen, ignoring him completely.

"InuYasha."

He looked over at Kagome. Seeing her worried expression irritated him a bit, but he just gave a scoff.

"There's a line between feeling upset, and being a total pain in the ass." InuYasha grumbled. "I'm doing every goddamned thing I can. While I want to, I can't just go and kidnap Haru back."

"He's just a kid, InuYasha." Kagome tried to reason. "I know you're angry, but...try to calm down."

"Yeah, well, I'm starting to not care if he's a kid." InuYasha retorted. "He's old enough to know right from wrong, and continuously running through the scenes after telling him to stop-"

"We got the scene done, didn't we?" she interrupted, trying to somehow get him to calm down.

There really wasn't a bright side to all of this, though.

He gave a bitter laugh, "Yeah, after Sesshomaru told him to knock it off. I always have to use threats."

"Sesshomaru's a bit intimidating, though. " Kagome said, more to herself than to him.

He looked at her, and then glared, "What are you trying to say?"

Kagome's back straightened a bit, "Nothing. Just...why don't you take a shower, or something, and I'll make dinner? I don't want to start a fight, InuYasha."

InuYasha gave her a look, "Yeah, good luck with that."

He turned, and headed upstairs. Kagome sighed, and then headed for the kitchen. She froze in the archway when she saw Kai sitting in front of an open fridge, with a lot of food items before him. There was sandwich meat, strawberries, bread, string cheese, celery, and many other things. She watched as he ate them all pretty much randomly.

"Kai, what are you doing?" she asked.

Kai looked at her with a stuffed mouth, an eyebrow raised, "Eaping, duh."

She felt a bit of nausea watch him swallow all that stuff, and then wrap some celery in sandwich meat before eating it. It just got weirder when he pulled out some jam. Kagome walked over, and knelt beside him,

"I could cook you something, you know. Are you that hungry? I know you ate breakfast, and even had a snack while InuYasha and I were working."

"I'm just hungry, is that bad?" he asked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Kagome blinked at him, "You're eating like a ravenous tiger, though."

He ignored her, and continued to eat. Kai peeled strips of string cheese off, and ate it, seeming somewhat relieved. Kagome sighed. She rested her chin into her hand, and watched him a bit before asking,

"How was the appointment?"

"Stupid." he said without a moment of hesitation. "Waste of time."

"I'm sure if you gave it a chance it'd start to help." she replied.

Kai frowned at her, "I'm sure if Haru were back, that'd help too."

"It's not that simple." Kagome replied. "The world we live in is ruled by law. If your dad just went to get Haru, then he'd probably be thrown in jail. You and Haru would then been in Kikyo's custody. You'd both be treated horribly."

Kai mumbled as he took a bite of his cheese, "At least we'd be together."

"You both will be together as soon as we figure out exactly how to deal with things. Just...give us some time." Kagome replied.

His frown didn't fall. Kai threw his bitten piece of cheese back into its bag, and then stood,

"I don't want to wait anymore."

"Kai." Kagome stood.

He ran out of the kitchen, and up the stairs. Kagome jumped slightly when she heard his door slam. She sighed, and then turned back toward the refrigerator. Kagome started putting all of the stuff back into the fridge. When she finished, she closed the refrigerator, and leaned back against it.

"_What am I supposed to do? Nothing I do is really helping. I feel like the only thing I'm doing is watching them tear each other apart._" she thought. "_I thought I'd be able to at least comfort Kai, but that failed. Even keeping InuYasha at bay is getting harder._"

When Kagome heard a door slam really loudly, she jumped so high she thought her head could've hit the ceiling. She walked out of the kitchen, and into the living room. InuYasha came down the stairs, an irritated look on his face.

"What happened?"

InuYasha replied, "Just told him if he wants to be a brat, then he could go to sleep and not bother with dinner."

"You shouldn't have done that. Especially not so aggressively, InuYasha. You probably scared him." she said with a frown.

He crossed his arms, leaning against the frame of the archway, "I've been _nice_ through all of this."

"And your reason for stopping being you're fed up? I'm pretty sure that's going to happen a lot in these boys lifetime, InuYasha. You can't get so easily riled up." Kagome retorted.

InuYasha grinned, "Coming from the _parent of the year_? Oh wait..."

Kagome didn't smile back. She clenched her hands at her sides,

"You're being a real jerk right now, InuYasha!"

"Oh yeah!? Well you're being a real nag!" he shot back.

"I'm only trying to help!"

"I know, and you're not doing a real good job at it!"

Kagome groaned in irritation, and then turned, stomping out of the kitchen, "Jerk!"

"Nag!" he called back.

Kagome tried not to walk so loudly as she ran upstairs, but what was the point? She was sure Kai had heard the entire argument. Kagome had tried her best to not fight with him, but it was hard when he was being the way he was.

"_Quarrelsome is his middle name after all!_" she thought angrily.

Once in her bedroom, Kagome grabbed one of her pillows, and then threw it into the nearest wall.

"Stupid InuYasha!"

She sat on the edge of her bed, and kicked off her shoes before falling onto her back. Kagome breathed heavily. Silence filled the entire house. The stress began to get to her, and she felt her eyes begin to burn. She exhaled shakingly, and then covered her eyes with her arm.

**With Haru**

"Whoa…I guess I did some damage." Haru looked down at all the contents of the fridge, which were now half eaten in front of him. _'I guess I was really hungry…I don't even like celery.' _Haru shrugged and rubbed his belly, feeling a bit more satisfied now. He slowly walked his way to the phone, as if expecting someone to jump out at him any second. His hand hovered over the phone while he thought about how this was going to work out.

**With InuYasha**

That vibrating was getting real annoying but he didn't have the proper temper to handle anything right now.

'_Fighting with Kagome was a bad idea…I feel like I need to go apologize, but I ain't doing it!'_

"Damn it! Stop calling me!" He got up and rushed toward his phone ready to tell the person off; they had nearly called ten times now, you'd think they'd get the message. His heart froze as he looked at the caller id.

"Kikyo…"

**With Haru**

He was getting real tired of not getting an answer. _'I mean, I knew I was troublesome but for him not to even want to answer his phone…I didn't know he really didn't miss me…'_

Haru had promised himself he'd try one more time…and if that didn't work, well then he would runaway and live on the streets.

"Hello?"

Haru's blood ran cold as he paled.

"Hello? Kikyo?"

Haru couldn't speak anymore, he felt as if he had a huge knot in his throat. He tried to clear it.

"This isn't funny! Answer me!"

"D..dad…"

Haru could hear InuYasha gasp as he heard his voice for what seemed to be years.

"Haru? Are you okay? Where's your mom? Is she letting you call me now?"

Haru could not handle being strong anymore, he was good at keeping his emotions at bay and he was good at being strong…but this was too much. He missed his dad. He missed Kagome. He missed Kai the most…he couldn't be strong anymore. He broke down into sobs on the phone, trying to explain between breaths what was happening.

**With InuYasha**

He couldn't handle anymore of this…having one son mad at him was bad, having Kagome mad at him was added stress…but hearing his other son break down and not being able to hold him…that was where he drew the line.

"Fuck this. Haru, go to the park close to the house, I'm picking you up."

He heard Haru manage to let out a wheezing yes and scramble to hang up the phone and get going. InuYasha didn't care what the court said, Hell, InuYasha didn't even care that he could go to jail. He just knew that his son was not okay and he had to be there, no matter what. He grabbed his keys and headed out the door, slamming it on the way out.

**With Tsukiko**

"I know, but it would be rash to attack now…why not wait until we can ruin it all?" She smirked evilly, as she lay on her couch.

The voice on the other side chuckled darkly, "I am entrusting you with this… but I want to see it all played out. I will be notifying you when I arrive."

Tsukiko paled slightly, "Will you be getting close to the girl?"

"She has already seen my face, that would be idiotic; don't you think?" Naraku's patience seemed to be wearing thin.

Tsukiko sighed internally, "Right! Sorry, a bit scattered brain today. Well, then I will be waiting for your call!" She smiled once she heard him dismiss her and hang up.

'_But let's keep one thing clear…I keep loyal to no one.' _She got up and walked towards her bedroom, ready to call it a day.

**With Haru**

He was sitting on a swing, not really in a mood to be swinging, since every part of his body hurt once again. He was starting to regret calling InuY- his dad. _'What if this all backfires and they make Kai come home with me? I shoulda just stayed in my room…' _His crying had left his face red and his eyes puffy, he probably looked crazy and homeless. He squinted as headlights shinned in his eyes.

InuYasha walked out of the car and as he got closer, he froze seeing his face. He ran up to Haru and kneeled to be at eye level.

"Haru, what happened?"

Haru was able to finally look at his dad and think, even for a second, that he was safe. He told him the whole story…from the day he was taken by Kikyo. InuYasha paid every bit of attention, and at the end, he hugged him tightly.

Haru winced and InuYasha noticed. He lifted Haru shirt and saw how badly bruised he was, he needed to take him to the hospital after this and he knew it.

"I'm so sorry buddy…I didn't know what to do, I should have just taken you."

It had been so long since Haru felt loved, so long since he felt he mattered, and so long since he felt he had been embraced…he just couldn't help hugging him back and sinking his head into his chest. Before he even knew it had come from his lips, Haru had whispered,

"I love you, daddy."

InuYasha's eyes welled but he refused to let tears fall, he was getting his son back today…and no one was going to stop him.

"I love you too, buddy."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long but...it's really all my fault (Kita). Red had her part all ready to go but I had writer's block! But we're back into the hang of it and we really hope you all review. We find it really hard to write sometimes when we get no feedback, so I understand if you enjoy this and don't want to review but really, even just a "cool! i like this!" or "this is cool" or even "eh, i've read better..." okay, that last one is a bit bleh but whatever! I hope you guys understand and still read and review and enjoy! We love you guys! :D**

**~ Red & Kita**


End file.
